Kill Beatrix: The Revenge Of Nikkia Bell
by PrinceToddyEnglish
Summary: This is the story of Nikkia Bell's quest to avenge her mother, Vernita Green. Will she or won't she succeed? Stay tuned.
1. Bloody Murder

**Disclaimer: The characters, Beatrix Kiddo, Vernita Green, Lawrence Bell, Nikkia Bell, and any other characters from the Kill Bill universe are the intellectual property of Quentin Tarantino.**

**Author's Note: All of the other principal characters, and background characters, are owned by me. All rights are reserved.**

* * *

**Kill Beatrix: The Revenge of Nikkia Bell**

* * *

My name is Nikkia Bell. The summer I saw my mother die I was four years old.

"_When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting." _

Her words felt like a jagged spear thrust into my heart and ripped out with the same brutality.

As my mother lie dead on the kitchen floor all I could remember was rage. It shrouded my eyes like a veil of smog. Yet, somehow I could still see.

When I heard the gunshots I ran down the stairs with the speed of a jack rabbit. By the time I got to the kitchen it was too late. My mother's body

lie lifeless at the feet of the tall blonde woman, Beatrix, polishing her sog. After she yanked the blade from my mother's chest Beatrix thoroughly wiped the knife-like it had been infected with some vile disease-with an expression of gleeful contempt.

Beatrix was like a wraith, tall and lanky, with the agile gait of a cat. She sauntered about like she owned our house. Her clothes were stained with blood, and from the scars on her body I could tell my mom had given her a good work out. Some people might find her attractive, but I thought she was an ugly bitch. Her nose was crooked, her eyes were too far apart, and for some reason she reminded me of big bird on Sesame Street. The one thing that stood out to me was her hair, that scraggly, beautiful, blonde mane of hair. It was the only thing that I found lovely about her. Maybe it was my hatred of her that made me find her physically repulsive. I don't know. All I know is that someday I am going to scalp her and keep that pretty blonde hair as a souvenir.

Beatrix saw me standing at the door the moment I opened it. I stood as still as a desert cactus. My body was paralyzed with fear. I wanted to run, but I couldn't will my legs to move. So I just looked at her. Her beady blue eyes bored into mine like a power drill. When she uttered those words and walked out the back door my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. I cannot begin to describe how horrified I was. When it was only me and my mom, Jeanne, I felt like someone ripped out my stomach, threw it on the ground, and danced on it with steel-toe boots that had spikes attached to the heels.

I could not even catch my breath. I ran to her fallen form and tried to wake her up, but it was to no avail. She wasn't breathing. My mother's body was coated in blood. All I could do was scream. I kept on screaming until Mrs. Fletcher, our next door neighbor, heard me and came running. Mrs. Fletcher, a tall, thin, pretty blonde woman herself was a teacher at my school. She and my mother were good friends, and when she saw what had happened she yelled louder than I did. The police came, and I told them everything I knew. But, Beatrix had vanished, just like that. They had no record of her. She was like vapor; there she was, and there she wasn't.


	2. Chapter Two: Growing up ain't easy

My mother was so beautiful. I had always hoped that when I grew up I would look just like her. I remember going to her bedroom all the time as she sat at her bureau putting on her makeup. Her skin was the most radiant, rich, mahogany brown. It was so moist and luminous that, from a distance, it looked like dark satin.

"Mommy, can I touch you?" I used to ask.

"Sure baby." She would always say, as her full lips parted into a brilliant smile. She would always extend a freshly moistened arm so that I could feel her. Sure enough her skin was like touching cotton candy.

I loved the way she used to do her hair. Sometimes she would wear it in braids; like I have now, and other times she would wear it down and naturally curly.

"When I grow up I want to look just like you, mommy."

"Baby, you are going to be way better looking than me. As handsome as your daddy is you are going to be a stunner!" She would say.

People tell me that I look like her all the time. Although I am taller, and lighter skinned (I take after my dad in that regard. I have his caramel complexion, and height. I'm 5'9 now) than she was I do have her eyes, smile, and bone structure. My Aunt Dee-Dee says that I look so much like her it's haunting. My dad used to say the same thing, before he died.

Even though I saw her die Daddy took it the hardest. He never came to grips with her demise.

My dad-Dr. Lawrence Bell-had only known my mother for seven years, but he loved her more than life itself.

When he came home from work that day the house was swarming with police. He forced his way in, and when he saw my mother's body he crumpled to the floor like someone had just broken his legs with a tire iron.

Daddy was so handsome. He was very tall, broad shouldered, athletic, bronze complexioned, and had a boyishly handsome face. He had beautiful eyes too; they were the color of green grapes (Mine are the same, and people always ask if I'm wearing contacts. I am. I wear them as a tribute to him.). Now add to that he was a world famous neurosurgeon, and you could see why women would line up to have a chance with him. My mom landed him, hook, line, and sinker.

When my mom died, though, he became a phantom. The only way that I can describe him is to compare him to a zombie. His lively green eyes grew dim, he started losing weight, and even his healthy copper tone skin seemed to lose its natural luster. Daddy started burning the candle at both ends at the hospital. He pulled super long shifts just so he could avoid coming home. Whenever we spent 'quality' time together he seemed like he was lost in The Twilight Zone. Sometimes, he would look at me and start crying. He never said why but I knew. I look a lot like my mother.

I started acting out in school. I was always fighting other kids. If anyone even looked at me the wrong way he or she got sucker punched. My daddy was always at some school meeting. The counselors suggested that I get professional help. The psychiatrists all said the same thing,

"Oh she is just angry about her mother's death." Well no shit Sherlock Holmes, even I could have diagnosed that. I still can't believe how much money daddy spent on therapists. Most of them were just a waste of time.

There was one though-Dr. Langston-who actually had the audacity to ask me what I liked to do (figuring that would help me). At the time I was not really interested in anything, except fighting. So I told him, "I like Karate."

I don't know if it was a subconscious thing or what, but those three words changed my life. Dr. Langston spoke with my father, and the next day he enrolled me in a martial arts class.

I was five years old when I began training. I can't quite explain it, but I knew on a visceral level that this is what I wanted, even at such a young age. The day I saw my mother lying on that floor I knew that I never wanted to be a victim.

"_Why didn't my mother fight the bitch harder? Why didn't she kill her?" _

I often thought, just not in those words. I always imagined myself going into that kitchen and stabbing Beatrix to death, myself. Most little girls wanted to play with dolls and kiss the boys, but I had murder on my mind. I wanted to kill Beatrix. Whenever I sparred with my partners I would picture her in their place; and more often than not I would win the match.

I lived, breathed, slept, and immersed myself in martial arts. I was not interested in anything else. My daddy supported me to the fullest. He paid good money to have me trained-exclusively-by different senseis every two years. By the time I was ten years old I had been schooled in: Karate, Aikido, Ninjitsu, and Kendo, The way of the sword (My favorite). I had won three tournaments, and I was even mentioned in several martial arts magazines. Outside of school martial arts was my life. I swore that I would make myself into the greatest warrior woman that ever lived, all for the moment I'd meet Beatrix again.

My daddy did not fare as well as me. He could not get over my mother's death. One morning I found him lying on his bed, fully dressed, with a note sitting on his nightstand. The bottles of sleeping pills lie beside the bed, on the floor. My father committed suicide when I was ten years old. Actually, he died the day my mother did. Only, no one ever buried him.

Now, both of my parents were gone, and I was all alone. A lot of kids blame their parents for committing suicide, but I didn't. I knew exactly who was at fault. Had my mother never been killed my father would not have taken his life. I grew even angrier at that blonde bitch. I started training harder than I ever had.

I went to live with my aunt Dee-Dee (My dad's sister) in Harlem, New York. She was my last living relative. I never knew any of my mother's family. Going from the wealth and opulence of Pasadena California, to the wonderful urban setting of West 131st street was mind blowing for me. I was so used to seeing beach bunnies and aspiring actors. Now I lived in a predominately African American/Caribbean cultural Mecca. The sights, sounds, and smells were so unique and beautiful. I did not appreciate it at first, but now I love Harlem. My roots were there. How deeply rooted I was to Harlem I was about to find out.

I continued training. Nothing changed that. My father-and mother-left me 2.5 million dollars in their wills. My dad told me that my mother had made some good stock investments, which explained her money, and with his career as a surgeon they had made good. I used my money to hire the best martial arts instructors that I could afford. My auntie got her cut of the money so that she could take care of me.

Aunt Dee-Dee was disabled after a really bad car accident. She was paralyzed from the waist down. However, she was the feistiest independent woman that I knew. She and I got along well. Aunt Dee-Dee was my dad's older sister, and she looked out for her own. She never had children she always said I was like a daughter to her. After my mother died she was the only positive female role model in my life. I thank god for her.

I decided to diversify my martial arts repertoire. I wanted to learn as much as I possibly could about the warrior arts. If I ever came across Beatrix I was going to kill her, or die trying. I had made up my mind. I had it all down to a science how I would do it too. It was just a matter of preparing myself, which I did.

I enrolled in Tae Kwon Do at a local dojo, in my neighborhood, owned by Armstrong Jackson, my next sensei. Master Jackson was an 8th degree black belt-a grand master-and he knew his shit! He was really tall, dark complexioned, and had a small afro. Master Jackson looked like he stepped right out of a 1970's blaxploitation flick, I kid you not. He was a slim guy with a very athletic physique. I was twelve years old when I met Master Jackson, and I had the biggest crush on him. I think he was the first guy that I ever had a crush on. Too bad he was thirty at the time.

The art of Tae Kwon Do was so much different from The Japanese styles I had mastered. Tae Kwon Do was all about Offense. "Fists and Feet" I liked to call it. Of the styles it was my favorite, because I liked kicking ass. I got a little ahead of myself during one session when I broke one kid's-Kenny Lloyd's-ribs. He ended up getting hospitalized, and I got chastised by Master Jackson. He realized that I enjoyed fighting a little too much.

"Calm down, Baby Girl..." He always called me 'Baby Girl', since I was his only female student, "Remember, it is about form and technique, not just fighting." My teachers always said that to me, but Master Jackson was the first one that drove the point home. I guess it was because I thought he was cute. I did take his advice, and I focused less on beating people up and more on my technique. I did not realize it at the time, but it made me a better fighter. I trained with Master Jackson for five years, and earned a 3rd degree black belt (I stayed with him longer than any sensei I had ever trained with). In that time I attended nine tournaments, and won eight of them (I lost one only because I got too rough with my opponent). I was-and still am-the most popular teenaged female martial artist right now. Part of me hoped that Beatrix was keeping tabs. Stay on your toes bitch, because I am coming for you.

One day, after practice, I took the subway home. I rode my usual route to

131st Street. As I traveled I noticed some guy eyeballing me. I was used to guys staring at me. Not to sound conceited, but I am a good looking girl. I'm 20 years old now, and at the time I was 18 and in full blossom.

Guys are going to stare at an attractive young woman; they are just hard wired that way. What I hated was when old guys ogled me. This particular guy had some miles on him. Don't get me wrong, he was not some decrepit old geezer. He was a tall, well built, heavily muscled, older, dark skinned, black man. He was in very good shape, and the only way that I could tell his age was his short snow white hair, that had a slightly receding hairline. He was very well dressed. His suit was tan, casual, and he wore a white silk, butterfly collar, shirt. He left three buttons up to reveal his dark muscular chest. Infact, he looked pretty damn good for an old guy.

I did not look back at him. I just stared straight ahead.

When the subway stopped I got off. However, my admirer got off with me. I braced myself. If he even tried anything I was going to whip his ass up and down the street. I kept on walking.

"Vernita? Vernita Green? Is that you girl?" A deep voice called from behind me. It startled me. I knew it was him; apparently, he had me mistaken for someone else. I kept on walking, hoping he would get a clue and stop talking to me. He called out again. This time, I turned around and took

notice.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Vernita is that you? Girl, are you a sight for sore eyes!" he said, as he started to walk towards me.

I stood still. _'Probably some sugar daddy trying to push up on a young girl, pervert.'_ I thought.

He approached me in a non abrasive manner. I eased up.

"I think you have the wrong person, Mister." I replied.

He paused, and then he walked a little closer. He cocked his head and stared at me for a moment, "Oh damn, I'm sorry young lady. You look like a woman I used to know, a long time ago." He said chuckling, "I'm sorry if I scared you. But, damn if you don't look like her."

He started to walk off, but something inside told me to stop him. I wanted to know who I had been mistaken for.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Nikki, Nikki Bell." I said, as I offered my hand. Normally, I gave guys I wasn't interested in fake names. However, something told me that this guy had a good bullshit detector. Not to mention that my house was right up the street.

He took my hand into his own. His hand was like a baseball mitt. I didn't know how huge he was until he was right up on me. He had a very strong grip for an old guy, and his hand felt like sandpaper, "My name is Willy Hudson; people around here call me Cutlass." He said, "Sorry if I scared you. You look like a younger version of my old runnin buddy. I shoulda known she wouldn't be this young, or have those pretty green eyes."

I smiled. He was a smooth talker that was for sure. _Flattery will get you in my good graces, but, it won't get you in my pants._ I thought.

Cutlass never took his eyes off me, and I never averted my gaze. He wasn't sizing me up like guys always do. You know how men are when they're examining a woman to check out the goods? Yeah, that look. It was not that way at all. He seemed to be 'studying' me. Cutlass was genuinely interested in finding out who I was.

"It was an honest mistake. They say everyone has a doppleganger out there, somewhere." I replied with a half smile.

He laughed, "Maybe, but I swear you resemble an old friend of mine."

There was a moment of awkward silence, "Well, I need to go. My auntie is probably worrying about me. I'll see you around." I said, before I started to ascend the subway staircase. By then Cutlass and I were back to being strangers. But, as fate would have it, my wallet fell out of my gym bag.

"Shit." I cursed. My gym bag was heavy enough. Now I had to turn back around and pick up my wallet.

"I'll get that for you baby girl." said Cutlass. When he called me 'baby girl' my mind immediately recalled my mother's face. That was her pet name for me. I paid no attention to it. Everyone called me Baby Girl because I looked so young.

Cutlass, being a gentleman, bent down and picked it up for me. Some of the contents had fallen out, in particular a photograph of my mother, father, and myself. Cutlass picked up the wallet, and picture. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open like an unhinged door. He looked like he had seen a mermaid, "Is this your mother?" He asked, as he looked up at me and back at the picture.

"Yes, that's her..." I replied, with great trepidation.

"You have gotta be kiddin me... Ole Vernita went and settled down." He chuckled. He looked back up at me and smiled, "I knew it. Talk about a small world."

I started getting a little perturbed, "Look, I think you have the wrong person. My mother never went to New York." I stated adamantly. However, it was not without hesitance. There was so much that I didn't know about her.

"Oh yes she did. She used to live here, way before your time, youngster. I didn't think she'd ever settle for the simple life though." Cutlass stared at the picture. He was looking at it like he had found the holy grail or something.

However, I was getting pissed. I snatched the picture out of his hands and pocketed it, "You are mistaken. My mother died fourteen years ago." I said.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry about that, Honey. How did it happen?" He asked, with genuine concern.

"That's none of your business. And don't call me Honey. You don't know me like that." I began to walk off. Part of me hoped that he would stop me. He gently grabbed me by the elbow. I was glad when he did.

"Alright, fair enough. Look, I'm not yankin your chain. Your mother and I go way back. Mean Vernita Green used to run these streets..."

"What are you talking about?" I cut him off. _What does he mean, 'run these streets?'_ I thought, "My mother was a house wife. She coached little league and attended PTA meetings. What do you mean she "Ran the streets?" Look, I'm sure you mean well, but you have us confused."

Cutlass gave me a puzzled glance, and then he smiled, as if he knew the punch line to a secret joke he hadn't told.

"Damn, she didn't tell you anything, did she?" he said, "Then again, you were too young to know the gory details."

I thought about what he said, for a moment. My mother would never lie to me. Maybe there were things that she wanted to say but never had the chance to. I was only four years old when she died. Maybe there were aspects of her life that she was protecting me from. I looked down and then back at Cutlass. _Gory details?_ I thought. What in the hell was that supposed to mean. I didn't know, but I wanted-needed-to find out.

"Look-" my voice cracked, as I struggled to fight back tears. I pushed my braids off my shoulder and fumbled with my gym bag. Whenever I talked about her I became emotional, " I really have to get going. Maybe we-"

"Nikki!" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around. It was my aunt Dee-Dee, sitting at the subway station exit. If looks could kill Cutlass would have been dead the way she glared at him. She looked angry.

"Cutlass-"

"Nikkia Bell. I am only going to call you one more time!" She demanded.

"Hey, how about you and I meet at the Mama's Soul Food shack tomorrow, 4 o'clock sharp, on 125th street. We can talk then." He said. There seemed to be some unspoken communication between him and my aunt. He could feel her overprotective vibe just as well as I. Cutlass descended into the subway tunnels and caught the next train out.

I stood there for a moment as I took in everything that had just occurred. I took out my family portrait and stared at my mother for a moment.

_Vernita Green? Who were you? Why did she kill you? Is that why you never went with daddy-to Harlem-during family trips? Is that why you always left the room whenever daddy and his friends started reminescing about old times? _I thought. _Or what if she was trying to get away from him? _

My mind started to run in every single direction.

"_Your mother had it comin." _That quote rang out like a bell. There was a lot that I didn't know. Maybe Cutlass could help me put the puzzle together. If I could find out "who" my mother was, then maybe I could find Beatrix. But, part of me was scared as hell. I was scared of finding out who she really was, if this man was even telling the truth.

"Nikkia! If I have to call you one more time-"

"I'm coming Aunt Dee-Dee!"

* * *


	3. Kenny And Me

**Kenny And Me**

"He was just some guy I met on the subway, Aunt Dee-Dee".

Aunt Dee-Dee just sat in her wheelchair and glared at me. It was always the same. Whenever a guy spoke to me she made it her place to get all up in my business.

"Well, he looked way to old for you, anyway." She retorted.

"For the last time he was not trying to hook up with me!" I said. As you can tell by now my aunt Dee-Dee is extremely overprotective.

"For all you know he could have been a pimp. He may have been trying to turn you out—"

"He was not trying to pimp me auntie! Why are you so damn overprotective? I am 18 years old—a grown woman—and I can take care of myself!" I said in exasperation.

Aunt Dee-Dee's jaw dropped. I sighed. I knew I was gonna hear it.

"Excuse me, missy? I don't like that tone of voice. This is my house and you will respect me in my house! Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Nikkia Bell. Is that understood? I don't care how much karate you know I am still your guardian." She said.

"Yes ma'am..." I sighed, as I dropped my eyes to the floor.

That was her trump card. Whenever I got "Too big for my britches"—as she liked to call it—she always brought up the fact that she was my legal guardian, and I was supposed to follow her rules no matter what.

I often thought about moving out. I was now 'legal', according to the law, and had full control over my estate. I could have easily moved into my own apartment. But, I felt an obligation to her. She was all by herself, and she never had anybody, except me. Aunt Dee-Dee was a like a mother to me. Besides, I knew that I would be going away soon. The moment I located Beatrix I would be out like the jerri curl. There was no need to rush things.

I finally decided to broach the actual topic.

"He wasn't trying to turn me out Auntie..." I mused, "But he did say that he knew my mother."

The room grew deathly silent.

Aunt Dee-Dee didn't say a word. She just looked at me for a moment, as if she were pontificating upon what she would say next.

"Your mother was a good woman. She would never have anything to do with a hood like that...That woman was a saint. She took care of her own, and she loved you and my brother more than anything." She finally whispered.

"Dee-Dee you don't even know Cutlass, how can you call him—"

"The hell I don't know Cutlass. His kind are a dime a dozen." She said, "I have been alive long enough to know a hoodlum when I see one. Trust me; he was up to no good..."

More silence came. It swept the room like a broom.

"He had a name. He said it was my mother's real name."

"Her name was Jeanne Carter. That was her name her entire life."

"Have you ever heard of anyone—from around here—named Vernita Green?" I asked, hoping for an answer that would remove all doubt.

Call it a hunch or a sixth sense, but I had this unshakeable feeling that Aunt Dee-Dee knew.

Aunt Dee-Dee looked me straight in the eye, "No...No, I don't." Her voice quivered for an inkling of a second, "I have never heard of a Vernita Green."

We stood and looked at each other for a moment, "Did you ever wonder why she never came here? Why she never discussed anything about her past? " I asked.

"No. Your mother was just secretive. We all have our own crosses to bear."

"But Auntie, in all the years that you have known her she never said any—"

"Nikkia, lets just stop this conversation, okay? Your mother is dead. I know that it was hard on you, because it was hard on me too; but, for the love of god let her soul rest. " She pleaded.

The silence rolled in, once again, like a tidal wave. We both held each other's gaze for several seconds.

I started to speak again, but the phone in my bedroom began to ring.

"I'll get it." I said, as I walked out of the living room.

_I'm sorry Auntie, but that isn't good enough for me, not anymore. So don't give me that Rest in Peace bullshit. I'm going to find out about her whether you like it or not._ I thought.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom.

I really loved my room. It was my place to meditate and disregard everything that bothered me. Whenever I did not feel like thinking about Beatrix—or anything else stressful—I went up to my bedroom.

As I stepped through the doorway the lovely fragrance of flowers and candy submerged my senses. I loved burning incense sticks and lighting candles. True, I adore martial arts, but I am a girly girl at heart, don't get it twisted. I relish pretty things. My room was filled with pastel colored lace, ribbons, and silk. It had somewhat of an earthy psychedelic feel to it. The decade of the 60's and 70's really inspired my style (not to mention Oprah Winfrey decorating shows). All along my walls was my collection of antique baby dolls and stuffed animals. My room was like a fantasy hideaway for me. No one could touch me here. It was the only place on Earth where I always felt safe.

I plopped down on my day bed, and took the ringing phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, what's up shorty?" A male voice asked from the other end. I smiled.

It was my best friend Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny what's up?" I replied. I believe I mentioned Kenny earlier. He and I met seven years ago when I first started attending Master Jackson's Tae Kwon Do class. Yep, he is the kid whose ribs I broke. Well actually, I only fractured two of them. The kick did not cause an actual break. However, that minor accident resulted in me bringing him flowers, which led to us becoming best friends. I did not have any real friends except Kenny. He and I were both martial arts enthusiasts, so we had that as common ground. Over the years we became incredibly close. I always called him my little brother (although I was only three months older than him).

"What the hell? We have known each other for almost a decade, and all I get is a 'What's up?' on my 18th birthday? Aw, Nikki you wound me. I think I am going to lie down and die now! My life is meaningless!" He said, with mock sincerity.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot! I just had a lot on my mind lately—"

"Naw, fuck it. I understand. I'm just playin." He laughed, "Just come over here ASAP I gotta show you something. My dad sent it to me from Japan. I know you're gonna love it!"

"Alright, I have to shower and get changed. I'll be there in 20."

"Make it twenty minutes, not hours. I know how you females are."

"Shut up Kenny." I giggled, (knowing the truth in his statement) as I hung up the phone. I quickly left my bed and jumped into the shower. I stayed in the shower a good fifteen minutes, five minutes away from giving validity to Kenny's theory. After I was done I put on my pink tube top, leather mini skirt, and black boots. I know what you're thinking. Why am I dressed up like I'm going to a club? Well, I had not done my laundry and I'd rather look like a club girl than homely on my best friend's birthday. I put on my make-up and went out the door.

As I descended the staircase I saw Aunt Dee-Dee staring at the television, The Real World was on. She loves that stupid show.

"Aunt Dee-Dee I'm going over to Kenny's house. Today is his birthday and he wants to show me something."

"You sure are dressed up to just be going down the street, aren't you?" She said, as a devilish smile alighted upon her lips.

"Don't start. Don't even start auntie!" I retorted.

Aunt Dee-Dee laughed, "See, that Kenny is a handsome boy. You should be talking to him, seriously. Everyone sees it but you." She said.

"Auntie, Kenny is like my brother. That would just be weird." I said as I pretended to shake off the heebie jeebies, "Besides, I have my reasons for not wanting to have it any other way." People always said that Kenny and I should hook up. In fact people always mistook us for a couple. However, it has always been strictly plutonic. Sometimes I got the feeling that Kenny wanted us to go all the way. He would find silly little reasons to call me, visit me, touch me, and at times I would catch him looking at me.

I have to admit that if I were to ever genetically engineer a boyfriend It would be Kenny. I died a thousand deaths whenever he went out with other girls. However, I was afraid of going there with him and messing things up...I always gave the same excuses, "The opportunity never presented itself," or, "I do not want to jeopardize what we have", and all that other cliché bullshit. The truth of the matter is that I did not want to get involved with someone who might stand in my way. A relationship meant physical and emotional intimacy. I knew the moment I revealed to Kenny my true intentions, regarding my mother's killer; he would try and dissuade me. I had come too far. I was not going to stop.

* * *

I walked out the front door, and went down the street. Kenny lived five doors down from me. 

I went up the steps of the brownstone and knocked at the door. The door opened, and before me stood a pretty little Asian lady, Mrs. Lloyd, Kenny's mother. She had her beautiful raven hair done in a bun, and her round, luminous face, bore no trace of any cosmetics. She was five feet tall and very petite. The silken white robe that she wore came down to her tiny, neatly polished, toes.

"Hello Nikki, how are you today?" She asked, as a smile alighted upon her tiny lips. Now you might wonder how an Asian lady might have a last name like Lloyd. Well, Mrs. Lloyd was half Japanese and half Korean. She was born in Seoul, Korea but lived her entire life in Tokyo, Japan. Her real name was Akiko Yahmamoto. Everyone close to her called her 'Kitty'. Kitty's husband, Otis Lloyd—Kenny's father— was African American. Although she was multicultural Mrs. Lloyd was a traditional Japanese lady in every sense of the word. She was very quiet, polite, and well mannered. Mr. Lloyd was a very boisterous, fun loving, military guy. They seemed like the complete odd couple, but their relationship was so loving and affectionate. Their marriage was nearly thirty years strong so obviously they were doing something right.

Mrs. Lloyd owned a clothing Boutique in the neighborhood. She always gave me a discount on the new fashions. Knowing Kenny definitely had its perks.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lloyd. Is Kenny here?" I asked, already knowing that he was.

"Yes he is, please come in." She said.

I removed my boots and stepped inside the house. I loved their home. It was like stepping into a time warp. Whenever I went in I felt as if I had been transported through time to ancient Japan. Although the artwork and décor were predominantly Asian in origin there were African inspired pieces and modern day Americana strategically scattered about.

Mrs. Lloyd had an eye for design.

"Kentaro, Nikki is here to see you!" she rattled off in Japanese.

Fortunately, I could understand her. I took some Japanese in High school.

Almost immediately did Kenny come bounding down the stairs,

"What's up baby?" He said, as he quickly embraced me in a bear hug.

"Hey Birthday boy..." I said with a laugh, "Or should I say 'man' now?"

"See, what did I tell you? I told you to get here in twenty and it took you an hour and twenty!"

"Dang, Kenny I did not want to come over lookin hulled out. I had to freshen up. That is one thing you men need to learn about us women." I teased. I got nervous. For a second It felt like I was flirting with him.

Kenny had to be the perfect blend of both black and Asian. He had the most beautiful golden brown complexion. His lavish brown eyes did not resemble the almond shape of his mother's, but he did have her small mouth, beautiful smile, and cute nose. He was very tall—about 6'6—like his father. Kenny didn't have his dad's buff physique, however. He was rather slender and defined. He had on a white tank top that showed off his definition, quite impressively. Kenny had really great hair too. It was unusually dark, thick, and curly. He wore it in corn rows that reached down to his shoulder blades.

I had to admit that even though we were just friends I thought he was incredibly fine.

Kenny's full name was Kentaro Taneyoshi Lloyd. He liked going by Kenny because he got sick of everyone from around the way mispronouncing his name.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...C'mon, you have got to see this." He said, with great enthusiasm. Kenny took me by my arm as we proceeded to go to his room.

"Kenny, aren't you going to invite Nikki to have some of your birthday Dinner?" Mrs. Lloyd asked.

"Ma that can wait..." Kenny said, in an annoyed tone. I had to giggle. I loved the dichotomy of Kenny's relationship with his parents. They reminded me of an urban, multicultural, version of Leave It to Beaver. I envied him at times because of that. I often wondered what it would have been like to have two parents, as opposed to a legal guardian.

"No, I insist. Besides, you can wait to show her your present. It isn't going anywhere." She said as she led us to the kitchen.

"Ken, I am kind of hungry. Maybe we should have a bite. It smells really good too." I said.

"Yeah, whateva..." He responded. I smiled. Kenny was not the most patient person.

The three of us sat down and ate the lavish dinner that Kenny's mother had cooked. Mrs. Lloyd had prepared a buffet of: Sushi, Oyakodon, Wakame, and Nikujaga (along with Birthday cake).

"This is wonderful Mrs. Lloyd." I said. I hadn't eaten since I left training earlier that day. So I tried my best not to inhale my food.

"Yeah ma, you served that up just right." said Kenny.

"Thank you so much, Nikki. Now I will let you two go and do whatever you were about to." She said. Mrs. Lloyd stood up and took our plates.

"Alright, let's go. I gotta show you this!" Kenny had the excitement of a man dying of thirst who had just stumbled upon a water cooler. He always got ultra hype whenever he had something that he knew I would like.

We both hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Kenny's room was total guy. It was a combination of: Martial arts dojo, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue, and computer laboratory. Next to each Bruce Lee poster he had a poster of either Halle Berry, Paris Hilton (why guys think she is hot I will never know), Tyra Banks, or Carmen Electra. He was a computer whiz, so of course he had an elaborate workstation. His bed sat dead center amidst all the commotion. I often wondered how he could even sleep in there at times. 

"Sit down. I know you are gonna trip when I show you this." He said, giving me a very mischievous grin. I sat on the bed and watched as he rummaged through his closet. My anticipation grew like a beanstalk, "Kenny hurry up." I said.

"Alright, close your eyes." He said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes or I'm not gonna show you." Kenny knew the suspense was killing me. He always enjoyed teasing me like that.

"Kenny stop playing!"

"I'm not showing you until you do."

Reluctantly I closed them.

"Alright, open them." He said.

I opened my eyes, "Oh my god..." I whispered.

"Impressive eh?" He asked, as a cocky grin touched the corners of his mouth.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, while reaching out to touch it.

"My dad Fed exed it to me from Tokyo. He is stationed there for the next month. It just got here today."

The blue trimmed scabbard was radiant. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful design I had ever seen on a sword casing. Many of the characters engraved on it were in Japanese, but a few words were in English...

"**_Too my son, with love, Dad_**..." Kenny said. The elation radiated from his face like a beacon.

"Let me see what the blade looks like." I literally began to tremble with enthusiasm. The Katana blade had always been my weapon of choice. There was something so elegant and alluring about it.

Kenny slowly unsheathed the sword. I had to squint my eyes, because the blade was so scintillating. The reflection blinded me for several seconds. Kenny pulled the sword out and held it up to examine.

"Kenny it is so beautiful," I was completely entranced. It was like the sword was a sorcerer and its spell held me enthrall, "What is that emblem on the side?"

Kenny turned it over, and his expression went from enthused to awestruck, "Oh shit!" he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Nikki, this is a Hattori Honzo sword. The lion emblem on the side is his mark. This is a fuckin Hattori Honzo sword!" He said, "Man, daddy came through big time!"

"Are you sure that is an authentic Honzo sword?" I asked. I grew up watching Hattori Honzo in old martial arts movies. In the films he was a master of sword forgery. It is said—in those cheesy Japanese samurai flicks—that if a warrior were in battle with god and possessed a Honzo sword that the warrior would surely draw blood from the almighty. I knew that Honzo was a real person, but if he were still alive he would be really old.

Kenny looked at me like I had just insulted him...

"I mean, not 'fake' but...be for real, Kenny. You know how people can replicate another creator's design. Like, remember when Polo shirts were too expensive, so people started wearing 'Bolo' shirts that only cost $2.99 at the flea market?" Kenny laughed outright at that.

"Anyway, didn't he swear a blood oath that he would never make another one?" I furthered, "In those old movies he said that he was tired of creating instruments of death. Why would he just give your dad a sword?"

"Well, this ain't a movie, and you may have a point. Only one way to find out. If this is Honzo steel the cut will be clean." Kenny said, as he went to his desk and removed a sheet of paper. He handed it to me.

"Drop it on top of the blade." He said.

I did. The sheet fluttered down like a falling leaf. When it touched the edge it was shorn completely in half. Both Kenny and I were dumbfounded.

It was a Hattori Honzo blade. I did not know for certain, but I have never beheld a sword—in all my life—that could cut like that.

"Kenny let me hold it." I said.

"Naw girl, get your own." He said, jokingly.

"Kenny, please?" I asked, "Anyway, you know I am way better with a sword than you are. Stick fighting is your thing."

"Alright, but be careful..."

Kenny handed me the blade. I wrapped my hands around the hilt and pulled it close to me. There is no way to describe how a Hattori Honzo sword feels in your hands. I can only compare it to borrowing silverware from a king or Queen. You don't feel worthy to use it but you relish the opportunity to do so anyway. The Katana was so light, but the steel was stronger than stone. I began to slice through the air with it. The steel did not make even the faintest sound.

"I cannot believe this..." I whispered. I turned to Kenny and looked at him, "Why would he break his oath?" I asked. It perturbed me because Samurai warriors were so honorable, so noble. I had always looked upon them with great reverence. It almost broke my heart to know that one would go back on his word. There had to be an explaination. Don't look at me crazy. I have a thing about being an honorable warrior.

"Maybe he didn't. He must have already made this one. I'll ask my dad where he got it from." Kenny replied.

Suddenly Kenny wrapped his arms around my waist and clasped his hands around mine, "Let me show you how to really use Honzo steel." He said, with a slight laugh.

I flinched, suddenly, when Kenny held the Katana with me. My heart started beating ever so quickly. But, I did not feel uncomfortable in the least. We moved the sword all over as we marveled at its simplistic beauty.

"Kenny, you are so lucky to own this..." I mused as I turned to face him. When I did his eyes met mine. The moment of eye contact seemed to last an eternity. Do you know how it is when you are with someone, and it seems like there is no one else in the entire world. That is how I felt. I held the blade out and away from us, to my left. Kenny leaned in, and I did not lean back. His lips touched mine as my eyelids slowly closed. The sword slid out of my grip and fell to the floor.

"Kenny?" The knock on the door startled me. I stepped away from Kenny, and just as quickly composed myself. Kenny was a bit frazzled, and a tad bit embarrassed.

"What is it ma?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted anymore to eat. If not I am going to put everything away." She said through the door.

I started to giggle a little.

"No ma, I don't want anymore." He said.

"Nikki, do you want any?"

"No ma'am. Thanks anyway." I said.

Mrs. Lloyd walked away. Kenny and I stood there. The silence becoming painfully awkward.

"Nikki—" he started to say.

"I have to...go. My aunt is probably worrying about me right now." I said, as I fumbled with my braids. What had just happened was exactly what I didn't want to happen. It made me nervous as hell, but it felt so right. In fact I wanted him to kiss me again. However, logic and reason came into play. So I played it off and quickly changed the subject, "Oh, before I leave I need you to do me a favor..."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, seemingly glad—yet disappointed.

"Could you do a web search on, "Willy Hudson" and "Vernita Green?" I need you to print up all the information that you can possibly find on those two names?" I said.

"Yeah, I can do that. What do you need to know about them?"

"Well, I met a guy yesterday who says that he knew my mother...The problem is that he knew my mother under a different name."

"What, she was using an alias?"

"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things anymore. At first I thought I had everything figured out, but I think I've barely scratched the surface." I said with a sigh, "Well at least it maybe a lead..."

"True. Maybe she was a spy for the CIA or something?" Kenny said jokingly. The intensity of the moment we shared finally began to subside. We were back to being Nikki and Kenny again.

"You think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know that finding out about her means a lot to you. I can't blame you for wanting to know about where you came from. I can trace my roots all the way back to Feudal Japan on my mother's side. So, do what you have to do."

"Thanks Kenny. You always have my back." I said with a smile.

"Nikki, what are you gonna do when you are able to find the woman that killed her?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Alright, you go home and I'll take care of this for you." He replied nonchalantly. Suddenly there was silence again. We stared at each other for several seconds. The moment had not gone, it only lie in wait to resurface, "Or you could stay here with me, and we could search together." He furthered.

I wanted to. I really did. Common sense told me better.

"No, I really need to split. You know how my Auntie is."

He smiled, "Yeah, I feel you on that."

"Okay, see you later Kenny. I hope you'll let me borrow that Honzo sword sometime?" I said, playfully.

"Anytime, you my girl, Nikki. I'll do anything for you." He said.

I walked out of his room and went back home. Tommorrow, I was going to meet Mr. Cutlass, whether Dee-Dee liked it or not. First, I had to think of a good lie.

**To be continued.**


	4. The Secret Life of Jeanne Bell

**The Secret Life Of Jeanne Bell**

_What in the hell is taking him so long? _I thought. I looked at my watch to make sure it wasn't wrong; however, the clock on the restaurant wall confirmed that it was working just fine. It was ten minutes after four and Cutlass had not shown up. _Cutlass, Willy, or whatever the fuck your name is you have ten more minutes. _

I ran my fingers through my newly straightened hair. I decided to come up out of my braids and let it all hang loose. Dorothy, my beautician, hooked up my hair earlier (My salon appointments were scheduled every Friday at 9:00 a.m. I loved being ahead of the rush). She fixed it into a nice ponytail that hung over my left shoulder. I did not realize how long my hair had grown until Dorothy took it down. "Girl, you have some beautiful hair! You need to cut this ponytail and let me have it." She teased.

I was wearing my form fitting, baby blue, Fubu sweat suit, and Nike sneakers. I had on my Versace sunglasses as well. I decided that I would do the hip hop casual thing today.

* * *

Earlier that day, I took the Subway to 125th street and immediately found the restaurant, 'Mama's Soul food Shack.' I had heard of the place, but I never ate there. Soul food is way too fattening. If I was going to stay in tip top condition I had to maintain my weight (125 pounds). I am very particular about what goes into my body.

The soul food shack was a quaint, out-of-the way, little spot that locals flocked too on a daily basis. You could never pass by it without seeing a line going out the front door. If there weren't enough seats people were just as happy to order out. On the inside it resembled an old grandma's house. The table cloths looked like elaborately embroidered quilts, and the walls were lined with pictures of great African American leaders: Martin Luther King, Malcolm X, Sojourner Truth, and Frederick Douglass (Just to name a few).

Mama's Soul Food Shack gave you the feeling of being at home. It was too bad that the service was no damn good. I swear some people should never take public service positions. The waitresses all had chips on their shoulders the size of Mt. Rushmore. The one who took my order-Patrice-had a permanent scowl on her face (Well, If I had on a wig that looked like a dead rodent I'd be pissed too). "Whatchu want?" She asked. Patrice rolled her eyes so hard that I thought she was going to fall asleep.

I ordered a piece of chicken, candied yams, and green peas. Even though I was pissed with her attitude I decided to be really nice. I did not want cyanide mixed in with my tea.

* * *

As I awaited my food I sifted through the stack of print outs that Kenny made for me. I had read through them, over and over again, during the course of the day. I was mortified by what I had uncovered. But, I still felt compelled to read the files again and again, hoping beyond hope that I had been deciphering something wrong, that my eyes had deceived me in some way. I tried telling myself that this was just some elaborate hoax, concocted by someone who hated Jeanne Bell. But I knew that no one would-or could-go that far. Each time I leafed through the mug shots tears fell from my eyes unbidden (I had to reapply my eyeliner three times in one day), even now, after several viewings. _Mental Note: Get some waterproof Mascara Nikki,_ I thought.

No matter how hard I tried I could not process it. It was as if my mind were a broken computer unable to convert the new information. The entire concept of my mother being a career criminal just didn't make any sense.

* * *

After I left the beauty Salon I went to the public Library to meet up with Kenny. I told Aunt Dee-Dee that I was going to help him study for his final exams, and afterwards we were just going to hang out all day. Kenny agreed to stay away from home so that the lie would be more believable.

I entered into the library with great trepidation. My soul felt divided. I was still antsy about what had happened between Kenny and I the night before. Nevertheless, my overwhelming sense of foreboding made that moment seem insignificant in comparison.

"Nikki, over here." Kenny whispered. I saw him sitting, in the corner, at a small out of the way table, next to a large book shelf. He had on his Allan Houston Jersey, jeans, and Timberland boots. Kenny's braids were neatly done, and he looked really good.

I quickly tip-toed over to where he sat and placed my brown leather handbag on the table. My heart fluttered as my stomach did summersaults,

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

Kenny smiled, "Girl, you know me. Of course I did." He leaned over and placed his back pack on the table, "Good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

My entire expression changed. I felt like I was going to be sick, "Good news..." I said.

Kenny gave me a somber look as he reached out and touched my hand. I didn't pull away. "The good news is that I found the information on Willy Hudson and Vernita Green..." He leaned in closer, "I had to do some illegal shit to get it off the net, so you owe me." He furthered.

Now, you might be wondering how Kenny was able to get a hold of that information. Well, I did not call him a computer whiz for nothing. Kenny was a computer hacker extraordinaire. If there was a database-no matter how complicated-he knew how to get into it, and cover his tracks. Kenny was not a malicious hacker (so you don't have to worry about him sending you a Trojan horse if he gets pissed). He was just curious. He stole a lot of information from government files. He left the FBI and CIA alone because as much as he liked to hack he did not want to go to prison. He had a really cute online handle too, **SamuraiBlack** (He liked to represent his African American/Japanese roots).

I managed a pathetic smile, "Thanks Ken...Now the bad news."

"The bad news is that I don't think you're going to like what I have to show you."

"I'm a big girl, Kenny. I can take it." My voice quivered as I spoke. Imagine the irony.

"Alright, I did an extensive search on Willy Hudson. There are several Willy Hudson's around the country, so I narrowed it down to the ones in our area..."

"And?"

"Willy Hudson died August 1, 1950. I even pulled up his obituary off the internet." He said, as he produced two color photo copies.

I studied both of them. The death certificate and obituary were authentic.

The picture did not look anything like the man I had seen on the subway the other day, "Wait a minute. This isn't him. This isn't Willy Hudson." I said.

"No, this isn't Cutlass. This is Willy Hudson though. I got that out of the funeral home database where he's buried. Before you ask I also checked out the twenty other Willy Hudson's-in the country-and none of them fit the description that you gave me." Kenny then gave me a dozen other files: Birth certificates, death certificates, and even wedding invitations.

I went through the Information like a whirling dervish, "So, do you think he is using a fake name?"

_That son of a bitch,_ I thought.

"Well, yeah? Identity thieves do it all the time. The majority of the time they take the identity of a dead person. Think about it, what is the probability of incident when you're dealing with dead folks? " Kenny said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And before you ask I did a combination search regarding 'Cutlass' and 'Willy Hudson' and it turned up nothing. Damn Nikki, I am glad you came to me with this. Do you think it's wise to see this dude, by yourself?"

"Well, we're meeting at a public spot. Besides, I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Yeah I do. But you're my girl, and I worry about you sometimes. If you need me to I can tag along..." He suggested.

"What did you find on Vernita Green?" I abruptly changed the subject.

Kenny let loose an audible sigh. He pulled out an even bigger file and plopped it down on the table. He looked at me as my eyes stayed riveted upon the immense stack of papers.

"Nikki, look at me..." He said in a stern voice.

I looked up and into his eyes. The solemn look on his face spoke volumes. Kenny had never looked at me like that before. His expression was almost paternal.

_It's not too late to back out of this Nikkia. Quit while you are ahead!_ I thought.

"I can put all this stuff away. You don't have to see this, unless you are sure this is what you want. Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am." I replied, my voice barely above an audible whisper.

Kenny slid the stack of papers over to me. I noticed his hand shake as he did so.

I took them into my own and proceeded to look at each one, individually.

A spine tingling chill crawled over my spine like a tarantula. The first page was merely a cover sheet,

**"Juvenile file for: Green, Vernita. 1984."**

When I flipped the page an audible gasped escaped my lips, "Jesus-" I whispered.

I immediately recognized the young, stunningly beautiful, dark countenance of my mother, Jeanne Bell. I knew in my gut it was her. Every subtle flaw, beauty mark, and facial expression was reminiscent of the woman that loved and protected me during my early childhood. Only in these pictures she looked hard, cold, and rugged. There was nothing soft and maternal about her.

**Vernita Alexa Green **

**Sex: Female **

**Race: Black American**

**Alias: 'Mean' Vernita Green **

**D.O.B: 1-1-1970**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weight: 120 **

**Hair: curly **

**Vernita Green was arrested, July 1st 1984, for assault with a deadly weapon, with intent to kill. Intended victim was nearly knifed to death with a switch blade that she carried in her purse. Vernita was sentenced to three months in juvenile detention and one year probation. **

As I continued to sift through the files and overwhelming sense of nausea, and grief, began to well up inside me.

Vernita Green had a rap sheet at least fifty miles long: Vandalism, armed robbery, assault, breaking and entering, disturbing the peace, shop lifting, grand larceny, and god knew what else. In the span of a few minutes I had gone through my mother's entire criminal history.

"Wait, I have some more..." Kenny said.

"Excuse me Kenny." I said, as I leapt out of my chair and ran to the nearest bathroom. I entered a stall and collapsed to the ground like a sack of stones. I broke down and bawled like a newborn infant. I could not stop weeping, no matter how hard I tried. It felt like my mother had died all over again. The person I knew and loved was not the woman I had seen in those mug shots. I refused to accept it, but nevertheless I believed it. I had too. The proof was there as bold as daylight.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Nikki, you okay in there?" asked Kenny.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in just a second." I said, my voice trembling. I heard Kenny walk away from the door. I finally composed myself enough to go to the bathroom sink. I removed my contact lenses and proceeded to douse my skin with cold water. I kept hoping that I was stuck inside a nightmare, and that cold water would help me wake up. No such luck. I looked at my, now, bare face in the mirror and zoned out.

Suddenly, something weird happened. It was downright scary. The mirror clouded up with steam (where it came from I don't know). I wiped my hand across it. I no longer saw my own reflection. I saw her staring back at me, my mother, Vernita. I don't know if I was hallucinating or what, but I swear she was looking at me. She wore black lipstick, eye shadow, and a golden stud in her nose. Her hair was plaited to her scalp, and the look on her face was one of arrogance and bravado. This woman looked like she could have stepped into the ring with Mike Tyson and kicked his ass.

I blinked my eyes several times, and when I reopened them only my image remained. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I reapplied my make up and went back into the library. All of the patrons were staring at me like I was crazy. Well, after my outburst I would have questioned my sanity as well.

Kenny had a very concerned look on his face, "Look Nikki, we can stop right here. I know this has to be hard-"

"Kenny, I would not have asked you to do this if I didn't want to know." I said, as I settled back into my chair, "I can handle this. If I can make it after witnessing my mother get killed, then I think I can handle everything else."

Kenny removed another file and passed it over to me.

It was a wanted poster, circa 1990.

**WANTED: Vernita Green**

**CHARGE: Four counts of Murder In The First Degree**

**Sex: Female **

**Race: Black American**

**Alias: 'Mean' Vernita Green **

**D.O.B: 1-1-1970**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weight: 120 **

**Hair: curly **

**Vernita Green is wanted for the Murders of: Antonio Lucano, Edward Filano, Mason Grey, Charleston Baltimore, and Lucinda Caldwell. These three individuals were all knifed to death with a large machete, after being shot in the knee caps at close range. Vernita Green was tied to the murders after leaving a fingerprint at the scene of The Lucano crime scene. **

**This suspect is considered armed and extremely dangerous. **

I looked up at Kenny who had an uneasy look on his face. I had seen everything else, so it did not surprise me that she had murder on her resume, "What is it?" I asked, "Is there anything else?"

"I found this..." He replied as he passed me another file.

My face contorted into a mask of horror, "What in the hell is this?"

Kenny had just handed me the death certificate and autopsy report of Vernita Green.

I skimmed through all of the particulars and focused on the more important details: **D.O.B: 1-1-1970/ D.O.D: 7-25-1990. **

"Wanted murder suspect, Vernita Green, was found dead in the driver's seat of her car after a bomb went off. Suspect was wanted for several murders that had gone unsolved throughout the New York City Tri-state area." I silently mouthed. A sudden sigh of relief came over me,

"So this has to mean that Vernita and mother couldn't be the same person, right?" I lied to myself. I knew Kenny would have told me if that were the case.

Kenny nodded his head no, "I took the liberty of uncovering an updated autopsy report. DNA evidence is used quite frequently now, especially in unsolved cases."

"Unsolved, what do you mean?"

"The NYPD crime lab did a DNA follow up. They tried to match genetic material from your mother to that of the body in the car. The updated test results were not a match. The body in that car was not Vernita Green's."

"Then whose was it? Why didn't they say anything?"

My anxiety kicked in again. I knew it was too good to be true.

"It was a Jane Doe. They said she was probably a ho or a crack fiend. Someone put her in there to make it look like Vernita died. As far as your second question goes common sense should tell you that. When crimes are left unresolved for so long they call them cold cases. As long as Vernita Green was 'dead' and nowhere near New York then it's all gravy for them. Look at it like this, a hooker and a felon. As long as they're both off the streets do you really think the cops are going to give a damn? To let news like this out would make the NYPD seem totally incompetent."

Kenny, like always, had a point. He was very analytical and I knew when he searched he was going to go all out,

"So are you saying that she could have faked her death?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

I stood up from my chair and looked at my watch. It was three O'clock.

"I'm going to meet him, Ken. I have to put this together. He has the answers. I know he does." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kenny said, as he took my hand into his.

"I'm sure. He probably won't talk to me if you tag along." I picked up my bag and reached for the files, "Can I have these?"

"Yeah, just don't show them to anyone. And don't tell who got em for you either."

"I won't." I smiled as I started to walk away. For the first time in along time I felt genuinely insecure. I felt just like Sarah when she entered the Labyrinth. I was going way over my head, but I had to take the plunge.

"Nikki..."

I turned around and saw Kenny sidle up alongside me,

"I wanted to talk about last night..." He whispered.

"Sure." I said, unable to find any other words at that particular moment.

"I know you and I are friends but what happened last night meant a lot to me." He put his hands in his pockets and started fidgeting around, "Look, I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it. I got mad love for you. I can't even lie about it anymore, and I know you are feelin me too."

I looked up at him and smiled. That was the sweetest thing any guy had ever said to me. My lips started to tremble as I forced a smile. I was feeling so many things at that moment. My mind was racing, but in that instant all I focused on was Kenny, "I love you too Ken, but..." I paused, "Now is not the best time for me to pursue a relationship. Right now I need you to just be my friend." I said.

He looked disappointed, "You have that, always." He said.

We embraced in a hug before I finally left.

* * *

I fiddled around with the food on my plate as I awaited Cutlass's arrival. Just thinking about what I now knew caused me to lose my appetite. I checked my watch again.

_Suck it up girl. He'll be here._


	5. The Soul Sistahs

**The Soul Sistahs**

"Excuse me, but are you Nikki Bell?" A female voice asked. From the sound of her accent I could tell she was Latina.

I had finally started eating before I was interrupted. I placed my chicken leg on the plate and delicately wiped away the remnants of food from around my lips.

I slowly turned around to see a very tall, fair skinned, dark haired woman standing behind me. She was dressed almost entirely in black save for her white form fitting t-shirt. Over her t-shirt she wore a black leather coat and pants. Her hair was incredibly long and full. It was as black as midnight. She wore dark sunglasses, and her lips were painted devil red...

"Uhm, who wants to know?" I replied.

"Okay, let's go." She said, as she began to walk towards the exit door.

"Hey wait a second, who are you?"

"I work for Cutlass. So, are you coming or not?"

"How do I know that you work for him?"

Suddenly, the woman whipped out a cellular phone and punched in several numbers, without even looking, "Hey Cutlass, it's me." I heard her say.

"I'm here with her but she is giving me shit."

_Bitch, don't even try and get an attitude. You would ask questions too if you were in my situation._ I thought.

Then she walked over and handed me her phone,

"He wants to talk to you." She said.

I took the phone from her and placed the receiver to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby girl, how you doin?" a very familiar voice asked.

"You're 15 minutes late."

He laughed, "I apologize. I had some business to take care of. Anyway, I could not meet you there. It is too crowded. You see the woman that I sent for you?"

"Yes. She is standing right beside me."

"Well, I want you to go with her and meet me at my place of residence."

"Uhm, come again?" I said, "For all I know you and her could be serial killers or something."

He laughed again, "Look, You don't have to believe me. In fact you don't even have to come. But I won't extend another invite, and I know you want to know how I knew your mother."

I paused. He was right. My curiosity was either going to get me killed, or get me information. I looked at the mysterious woman again and sized her up. I knew I could take her, "Okay, I'm coming, but first...What is my escort's name?" I asked.

"Just call her, "Evangeline." He said.

The name caught me by surprise. Cutlass clicked off and Evangeline took the phone from my hand, "Are you ready?" she asked in her thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah." I said, as I picked up my bag and followed Evangeline out the door, "So, how long have you worked for him?"

"That is none of your concern..." She said as she pointed her keys towards the splendid black Mercedes Benz and clicked the alarm off.

"Oh, well excuse me. I was just trying to make polite conversation." I retorted.

"You'll have plenty of time for that." She quickened her pace as I fell in line beside her.

Evangeline was a very tall and statuesque woman. I am 5'9, but she dwarfed me in her high-heeled boots. She was at least 6'0 tall, give or take an inch or two.

I opened up the passenger's side and hopped in. The interior had the smell of a vehicle fresh off the showroom floor. I sat down and buckled my seat belt. Evangeline got in right after me. She took off her sunglasses and placed them on the dash board.

Evangeline was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes were light brown, and her skin had a healthy tan complexion. Evangeline's hair was so full and lustrous. It looked like she had just gotten off the set of a Pantene shampoo commercial. Her lips were full, and she had classically beautiful features.

"I apologize in advance." She said.

"For what?"

"For this..."

Evangeline whipped out a can from her pocket, and before I could even react she sprayed it in my face! I fell unconscious before getting a word out. I don't remember anything afterwards.

* * *

When I finally came to Evangeline was sitting beside me, "Wake up sleeping beauty. Your chariot has arrived." She said sarcastically.

I was infuriated, "You bitch, what in the hell did you spray in my face?" I said as I pulled down the overhead mirror to check and see if I was injured.

"Stop being such a baby. It was only a mild sedative. I could not allow you to see where we were going. Now get up. Cutlass wants to see you." She said, as she unlocked the car doors.

When I stepped out of the car I was astounded. The Mansion looked like something you would see on an episode of VH1's, 'The Fabulous Life Of..." Insert a celebrity in the blank. The compound was sitting off to itself amidst a large clearing, by the ocean. It was the color of ivory and had glass windows everywhere. It was approximately four stories high, and had a driveway that could only be compared-in size-to a race track.

"This is where he lives?"

"Yeah. Nice isn't it?"

_This guy must be a baller,_ I thought, "What does he do to afford a place like this?"

Evangeline did not say a word. She just gave me an impish smirk, like a school girl with a juicy secret, "Let's go." She said.

Evangeline and I walked towards the entrance. Before we got there a young maid opened the door for us. "Good evening, Minerva." Evangeline said, in Spanish. I did not know a lot of Espanol, but I could understand a basic greeting. The pretty young maid returned the gesture and welcomed me as well. I smiled and politely nodded my head as we continued on our way.

I was astounded by the opulence of the Cutlass's 'humble' abode. The man was living large, and that may well have been the understatement of the century. On each wall there was a beautiful renaissance painting, and every other room had a flat screen television set inside it. The décor was exquisite. Cutlass either had great taste or one helluva interior decorator.

Evangeline and I must have walked several miles through the palatial house when we came upon a huge gymnasium. She opened the door, and I was immediately hit by the scent of sweat and adrenaline. There were three very big men making great use of the exercise equipment.

"Hey guys." Evangeline said, almost coyly.

The men turned their attention away from what they were doing, and focused on me, in spite of Evangeline's greeting.

"Yo, what's up Evangeline, new recruit?" The big bald black man asked. He had been punching the hell out of a Everlast boxing bag, and when he turned around he stared at me like my body was a piece of steak, waiting to be devoured. He was at least six-foot-five and had to weigh about 230 pounds of solid muscle. I smiled, nervously. He was very handsome, in fact all of them were.

"Down boy, she isn't joining us." Said Evangeline.

Suddenly, a really big white guy walked up to us. He had been working out with the heavy weights before we arrived. He too was very tall and muscular, even bigger than the black guy. His honey blonde hair was styled in a military crew cut. He had a powerful square jaw, piercing blue eyes, and a ruggedly handsome man-of-the-future face. The only way I can describe him would be in comparison to Dolph Lundgren in Rocky Four.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, as he walked past Evangeline and extended his sweaty hand to me. I could tell the moment I heard him speak that he wasn't American. He sounded Swedish, or something Scandinavian. I liked how he talked.

I was flattered by his friendly gesture; however, I was not shaking his hand, _You're handsome, But I don't wanna touch you while you're sweating and funky,_ I thought. Thankfully, Evangeline stepped in on my behalf.

"Ketchup, I think you need to cool down and take a shower. No one wants to shake your hand while you're sweating like a pig." Said Evangeline.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, uhm-" he gestured for me to complete the sentence with my name.

"Nikki. Why do they call you 'Ketchup?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"His real name is Heinz." Another male voice chimed in. I turned around and noticed a really hot Asian guy walking towards me. He was a little taller than me, around 6'2 or so. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts that showed off the definition of his slender body. He had a boyishly good looking face, and his hair was short and jostled, "Y'know, 'Heinz'-like the "Ketchup?" He said, a smirk alighting upon his lips.

"Yeah I get it." They seemed like a really friendly group, and I began to feel a bit more relaxed.

The Asian guy wiped his hands with a towel he was carrying, and extended one to me, "I'm Kano Matsumoto." He said.

I shook his hand, "That's Japanese." I said, pleased that my friendship with Kenny had given me an edge on Japanese culture.

"Good guess. And you are?"

"Nikki Bell, and I'm black." I replied. We both laughed.

Suddenly, the really hot black guy tapped me on the shoulder,

"Damon Cane. We don't get a lot of beautiful women strolling through this place, so it is always a pleasure." He said, as he threw a side-long glance at Evangeline, followed by a flash of his gorgeous smile. Evangeline rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird. I could tell it was all in fun.

I can't even lie. As a straight female my heart was racing. Three really hot guys had swarmed me like bees to honey. I had to stop myself from swooning.

"Alright fellas she is not an all you can eat buffet, get back to work.

Let's go mamacita. I just wanted to introduce you to the boys."

Said Evangeline.

"Bye Nikki." The three of them said in unison. I could tell they were teasing me.

"See you around guys." I said, as Evangeline escorted me out.

"Who were they?"

"They work for Cutlass, and that is all you need-or want-to know about them."

After that we continued on in silence. Evangeline was an abrasive bitch, and I was sick and tired of dealing with her attitude. Especially, after she sprayed that crap in my face. I was still feeling drowsy from it.

The two of us continued our journey through the cavernous hallways when we finally came to two large double doors. "Well, we have arrived. I'll let him know that you're here." She said.

* * *

I twiddled my thumbs as I anxiously waited. All kinds of thoughts began swimming through my head. I tried to block them out, but the more I did the more they overwhelmed me.

"Nikki Bell, how are you baby girl?"

The voice shattered my train of thought and snapped me out of my zone. I blinked my eyes several times and focused on the tall, white haired, black man standing beside Evangeline. It was Cutlass.

This time he was dressed in a burgundy suit, a black button down shirt, with an elegant multicolored necktie. He looked really good.

"Hi." I replied meekly, as I walked towards him.

"You can leave us now, Angie." He said. For the first time there were no catty remarks from Evangeline. She did not even question him. Evangeline simply turned and walked away. Cutlass turned back to me and smiled, "Well, I see you found my humble abode? You like?" He asked playfully.

"Wow. That is the only word I can come up with. For a man you sure know how to decorate." I replied.

"The work of the best interior Decorators that money can buy Baby girl. Well, come on in so we can get to know each other better."

I walked up the stairs and into his office, as he closed the door behind us. It was just as stylish as the rest of the house. It was furnished like a log cabin. The walls and bookshelves were made of solid oak, as was the enormous desk. A couch sat next to the desk and in front of it was, yet another, 40 inch flat screen television, embedded in the wall. Cutlass pulled out a chair for me, and took his place at his desk.

"So, what can I do for you? I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me." He said with a very self assured smile.

I got right to it, "We didn't meet by chance did we." I said, matter-of-factly.

Cutlass laughed, "No, we didn't. I had a job to do in the area. However, when I saw you I had to say something. Rest assured, It was a total coincidence that you and I were on the same train. So, have I been keeping tabs on you? Yes. Did I plan to meet you on the subway? No. That my dear was kismet, or fate as it is more commonly known."

"Your name isn't Willy Hudson either."

"You sure did your research. You got me again. Just a name I use, no more no less. We all use fraudulent names in my line of work."

"How long have you been stalking me?" I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Cutlass smiled, "I wasn't stalking you. I saw your potential. I do alot of Cherry Picking--"

"What is "Cherry Picking?" I asked, cutting him off. _My god he is a pimp_,

I thought.

"Cherry picking, is searching for new and promising talent...And no, It is not about hookin." Cutlass laughed, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Anyway, made me aware of a new 'potential' a few years back, you. I know all about your fighting record and tournament trophies. Not to mention that you have been training with one of the baddest cats in martial arts, Armstrong Jackson. However, I almost did a double take when I saw your picture in Martial Arts monthly for the first time. Girl, you look so much like your mother it is uncanny--"

"Alright, lets cut to the chase." I demanded, I didn't care how he knew me. I wanted answers. I pulled out the files Kenny had given me and plopped them down in front of him,

"How did you know my mother?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Cutlass was surprised, "Damn, where did you get all this from? This kind of information is classified. You must be a hacker or something."

"You could say that." I lied.

Cutlass thumbed through the mug shots before training his eyes on me, "Truth, or the fairy tale version that you want to hear?"

That comment pissed me off, "Truth."

"She worked for me a couple years..." He said.

"Doing what?" I had opened Pandora's Box. I was so afraid of knowing, but I had to. The feeling was like opening a shiny new Christmas present and fearing that a poisonous snake would be inside.

My palms started to sweat, and the instant it took Cutlass to reply seemed like an eternity had come and gone.

"Assassination." Cutlass said matter-of-factly.

An audible gasped escaped my lips before my hands could cover my mouth, "Y-you mean murder?" The pristine image that I had of my mother was already cracked, but Cutlass's reply shattered it like a wrecking ball through a glass house.

"Contract killing, Murder-for-hire, call it what you want. It's all the samething, baby girl."

"You're lying." I said, half heartedly.

Cutlass laughed out loud, "I am? You can believe that she was a teenage multiple felon, but incapable of murder? I didn't know you were that young and naïve baby girl." Cutlass opened his desk drawer and put a cigar between his lips. He bit off the end and lit it with his gold plated lighter. The aroma was sweet and inoffensive.

"So, those guys in there-and Evangeline?"

"All assassins. Four of the best in the biz. I call them, "The Nasty Boys." Evangeline was my last recruit, but I wasn't going to change the name just because I hired a female." He laughed.

"Are you one?"

"Yep, I've been in the game for the last 40 years, way before your time, youngster. Now, I just do my thing from behind the scenes. I still do jobs on occasion, if the price is right. Otherwise, I leave it up to my boys, and girl."

"H-how long did she work for you?" I said, bringing the topic back to my mother.

"Five years. Then I had to stage her death. You did learn that right? I see here that you have her updated autopsy report. Damn, I might have to put you on the payroll with those computer skills you got."

"Why did you fake her death?"

"A job went bad. Back in 89' someone put a contract out on some trial witnesses in Manhattan. They knew I had people in the area. Vernita was one of my finest, literally and figuratively," He said, a devious smirk coming across his face. I wanted to slap it off of him.

"That woman was the best lady I'd ever seen with an edged weapon. That was the main reason I recruited her: Switch blade, sword, bowie knife, butter knife, butcher knife, she could fillet you with either one. Anyway, she got careless-like we all do on occasion-and left a fingerprint on the scene. The cops matched it with her fingerprints already on file, and the hunt was on. We-me and one of my former employees-decided that it would be best to 'Ghost' her. I had some homeless crack head murdered, and strapped her into the seat of your mother's car. We rigged it with enough C4 that no amount of investigation, even dental work, would be able to recognize the body. The police assumed that it was foul play in retaliation for the deaths, and that was all she wrote." Cutlass was very smug about the story. This was a man who obviously took pride in his "work."

"What happened to her after that?"

"I sent her away to Barcelona, Spain. I told her to stay away from New York City, for good. As far as everyone knew she was dead, and I wanted to keep it that way. I loved your mother, and she did good work for me. She and I kept contact for a year, and she even did a job for me in Spain. But, around July I never heard from her again. I even went to Spain, and there was no trace of her, whatsoever. I just assumed that someone had gotten to her."

"So you have no idea what happened to her?"

"No clue, and that is pretty hard to do. I keep up with my people. I just assumed someone had disposed of her. But, I never thought she would go straight. Cleopatra--Her codename when she was with me--said she was never leaving the game. In this business when a great employee vanishes you just assume the worst. I even got in touch with former employees around the time the Soul Sistahs disbanded--"

"the Soul Sistahs?" I asked.

"That was the name of my all girl hit squad, back in the day: Isis, Nefertiti, and Cleopatra Soul." Cutlass smirked, and continued, "Anyway, the former contacts did not have any idea either. If you want my honest opinion I think she went to work for someone else."

"Did you ever know a woman named Beatrix, a tall blonde?" I blurted the question out. It was worth a shot.

"Hmm, can't say that I do..." Cutlass pondered, "I know a million and one blondes--even put a couple away in my time. Besides, we use codenames in this business. I probably know who you are talking about and have no idea what her name is. But, maybe your Auntie knows." Cutlass cracked a shit eating grin.

"Come again?" My posture turned ramrod straight. I leaned forward. Cutlass had my undivided attention.

He stood up and went towards his book shelf. He pulled down a golden picture frame and handed it to me, "A funny thing, Kismet, isn't it?"

I took the picture from him and studied it. There were three women in the photograph. One was a dark skinned black woman who had her hair in an afro. She was very beautiful-in a regal Egyptian sculpture way. In her right hand she brandished an AK-47. Next to her, not surprisingly, was my mother-Vernita Green-holding a gold plated uzi. But when I saw the last woman my mouth fell agape as the air rushed out of my lungs! I blinked my eyes and shook my head, violently. I did not want to believe it...

"Aunt Dee-Dee?" I silently mouthed.

As I stared at the tall, beautiful, green eyed, light skinned black woman I could not help but be horrified and enamored, at the sametime. She-like the other two-brandished a large rifle in her hands, as she posed for the camera. She was so beautiful, but at the sametime dangerous. For a brief instant I admired her. But the instant was fleeting and soon overwhelmed by grief. I felt a knot form in my throat. I couldn't believe it.

"When I first started scoping you out I just had to know if you were who I thought you were. When I found out that Deidre--DeeDee--was your legal guardian I almost started singing, "It's a Small World After All." He said.

I looked up at Cutlass as my eyes brimmed with tears, "My aunt worked for you too?"

"Yep. Isis--Deidre Bell--was my number one girl. She was a fuckin surgeon with a gun in her hand. I had her working alongside my male syndicate for a while, but I decided that she was good enough to lead her own unit. She came up with the idea of forming a group of beautiful, badass, black female assassins. I was definitely down with that. In certain aspects of the game women are alot better than men. Anyway, she recruited Cleopatra and Nefertiti, and The Soul Sistahs were born, " Cutlass paused and shook his head, "It was a damn shame when she got shot in the back. It paralyzed her from the waist down. She had alot of years left in her."

The tears now ran freely down my cheeks, "So it wasn't a car accident?" I sobbed.

My heart started beating faster as the rage intensified within me. I had been living with the answer to my questions for the past eight and a half years. Aunt Dee-Dee was a cold blooded killer, just like my mother had been.

"No, that was her cover story..." Cutlass started to say more, but he relented when he realized how visibly shaken I was. He came around and gently massaged my neck, "The truth hurts most of the time. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He said.

"Please, take me home. I've heard enough." I said, as I shirked his hands away. I stood up from my chair and put the files back in my bag. I'd had enough for one day. In the span of 24 hours I had just found out that the two women I loved more than life itself were killers-for-hire.

"Wait, hold on a moment." Cutlass said. He walked back to his desk and opened the drawer. He produced a pen and a sheet of paper and sat it on the table, "Before you leave I need you to sign this."

"What is it?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It is a confidentiality clause. As long as it's understood that you don't tell anyone the names or identities of my operatives everything is cool."

"What if I don't want to sign?"

"Then I'll have a Nasty Boy pay you, and Dee-Dee, a visit. I would hate to do that, because I love DeeDee to death, " Cutlass's demeanor turned deadly serious, "But, if you sign and keep your end of the bargain everything remains cool between us."

I snatched the pen from his hand and angrily jotted down my signature.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I spat.

Cutlass smiled, "I like you. You know, if you wanted to you could come work for me. I've seen video footage of you at the tournaments, and with the proper training I could make you a pro in this business. You have a great look which always works for Lady Killers. Not to mention you got it in your genes."

"Fuck you." I said. I despised Cutlass. Part of me hated him because of what he did, and the other part hated him because of what he told me. I turned around and stormed out of his office. I was angry and embittered, but I knew the key to Beatrix's whereabouts was right under my nose.

Dee-Dee had some major explaining to do.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Brawl at The Lonestar Lodge

Note: this chapter, like the original KILL BILL, is NOT told in Chronological Order. So, in order to understand you have to read the previous chapters.

* * *

**The Lone Star Lodge**

I arrived at The Lone Star Lodge just outside of Houston, Texas late that Saturday evening. I found out that The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, which disbanded well over a decade ago, still had rendezvous points all over the nation (even the world).

The first place that 'Snitch' led me to was the lodge. I didn't like the smarmy little bastard, but the underworld took his word as gospel. So far he hadn't led me wrong, and I got my new Hattori Honzo sword to show for it.

It was a quaint out-of-the-way little spot, totally unassuming. No one would suspect that killers-for-hire would choose something so low-key. Then again, maybe they would.

I hopped out of my red Honda civic and walked towards the entrance. The lodge resembled a beautifully styled ranch house. It was about three stories high, and had the loveliest white paint job. The beautiful picket fence was the same color. The lawn was healthy and green. For a moment I thought about the homes in my old Pasadena neighborhood. It got a little creepy when I saw that the porch was filled with Taxidermy animals,

_Great, the owner is probably Norman Bates. Don't think that I'll take a shower here tonight, _I thought.

I rapped on the door a few times before a super hot cowboy answered. He was about 6'4 with impossibly blue eyes, healthy tan skin, and the sexiest break-a-girl's-heart grin I had ever seen. Not to mention a body that would make the gods of Mount Olympus jealous. His blue flannel shirt was halfway open, revealing his muscular upper torso; and his blue jeans fit him just right. I had to keep myself from staring.

"Howdy, lil lady." He said, as he tipped his black cowboy hat to me.

My fantasy of cowboy lovin evaporated the moment he spoke. His accent was so thick it almost made him sound mentally challenged. None of the Texans I had met ever sounded like that. I started to ask him if he was faking.

I smiled, "Hi."

"I'm Tex, what's your name, pumpkin?" He asked.

"Melanie Harhouse..." I said, unable to think of a better name at that particular moment.

"Well, C'mon in. I assume you're here for room n board." He said, as he turned and swaggered away. He had a really nice butt too.

Tex opened the door and led me into the lodge. The place was very homey and lavishly decorated. Each room on the first floor had a different theme. The lobby was 'Home on The Range,' and it was decorated like an old 1800's frontier home. It was rather cozy. I looked into the other rooms, and some were inspired by Mestizo and Native American culture. Everything indigenous to the state of Texas could be found within the theme rooms.

"This is a really nice place you have here." I said.

"Why thank you, ma'am. I don't get a lot of guests down here so I keep the place up best ah can. Do you need a room?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah, just for the night. Oh, before you do that I just had a question for you. Would you happen to know a woman named, Beatrix Kiddo? She and her associates used to reside in this hotel a lot, years ago." I asked, taking a wild shot in the dark. Snitch told me that Tex would know who I was talking about.

Tex looked at me and continued on like I hadn't said anything, "Well, I do have an opening...It'll be thirty dollars for the night, and there is an all you can eat buffet in the mornings." He said, as he leaned over the counter and smiled. For some reason I got the feeling that he was trying to flirt. He knew something, but he was sidestepping my question.

"Great, that's fine. I just needed to know if you knew Beatrix Kiddo-"

"Hey, if you want some dinner for the night that will cost a little extra. But, there are some fast food joints just up the road-" he furthered.

"Excuse me, but how many times do I have to ask you the same question!" I demanded, "A friend of mine said that the owner--I assume you--would know!"

"Okay, calm down, calm down." He said, "I just don't get a lot of customers around here. Sides, what do you want with Beatrix Kiddo?" he asked.

"So you do know her?"

"Yeah, you might say that. So who are you?"

"Someone who has business to discuss with her." I replied.

"Ah'll be right back." He said, in his thick Texas drawl.

He walked past me and went into the kitchen. I stood and waited in the lobby, next to the bar. My nerves were on edge. Could this finally be the lead that I had been searching for? God only knew how I was ready for it.

"You still in there, Melanie?" Tex called out from the kitchen.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud gunshot erupted. I immediately dropped to the floor. The kitchen door fell under the might of the blast, and when I looked up there was Tex holding a sawed off double barrel shot gun! _OH SHIT!_ I thought.

"Well girly, today is not your lucky day." Said Tex, all semblance of his southern drawl, gone. Tex hoisted the shot gun up again and took aim. But faster than that I leapt over the bar counter, just as another shot went off! Several of the liquor bottles burst open as the shattered glass sprayed over me. I shielded myself from the falling debris. When I opened my eyes I gasped in horror. The body of a very large man lie stuffed under the counter, his throat slashed. He wore a beige button down shirt, and stitched in red letters, on the front, read the word 'TEX.' I was not dealing with a lowly motel attendant, this was a trained assassin!

"Who in the fuck are you, pretty little bitch? Well, it won't matter. You'll be dead in a few minutes!" 'Tex' growled, as he cocked the shot gun again.

I knew I had to do something. I left my Honzo sword in the car, and all I had on me was a pocket knife. I picked up a full wine bottle and stayed hidden beneath the liquor counter. I heard Tex advancing. I bided my time. The room grew deathly silent. He was waiting for me, I could feel it. Suddenly I peeped above the counter, and gunshot came roaring towards me! I literally felt it whiz over my head! This time I defended myself. I hurled the wine bottle at my assailant, hitting him square in the face, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He cried out!

He fired off another shot into the air, and that is when I made my move!

I leapt over the counter and kicked the gun out of his hand! The gun had a hair trigger and went off the moment it hit the floor. I went for the gun, but Tex grabbed me by the hair and wrapped his muscular arm around my throat. I started gasping for breath. He had the strength of a raging bull. But, I was not without my own resources. I gave Tex a hard elbow in the stomach, causing his grip to loosen just enough. I stomped his left foot with my doc martens and hit him in the stomach with a turning back side kick. Tex grunted as He went reeling from the kick. After that the fight was on.

I started assaulting Tex with a combination of aerial kicks, but the motherfucker was fast. He ducked every single one of them!

"You gonna have to do better than that, little girl!" He said. Tex punched me in the stomach, hard! His fist felt like a wrecking ball! I fell to the floor. He came in for another attack but I countered with power kick to his midsection! I sprang back to my feet and went sailing through the air, leveling him with another flying drop kick! The blood flew out of his mouth before he hit the wall.

Tex was pissed. He obviously couldn't believe that a young girl was kicking his ass. He came back at me with several face kick attempts. I dodged them as best I could, but Tex ducked and leveled me with a sweep kick. He tried an axe kick, but I blocked his foot with my forearms; simultaneously kicking him hard in the balls and hitting him in the mouth with my other foot. Before he could fully recover I hit him with a flurry of rapid fire punches to the face! When he looked up I could tell he was surprised how badly they hurt.

He hadn't seen a damn thing yet.

I kept up my attack, but I started to overestimate myself. I got in too close, and Tex hit me with a hard backhand. My right eye felt like it wanted to pop out of the socket, as I hit the wall, hard. Several picture frames fell to the floor, as I went tumbling down. Before I could get up Tex nailed me with another punch, but the next one he tried I was ready. I blocked his second attempt and struck him with a chop to the nose bridge, shattering the bone!

He staggered, and that is when I went to work. I landed several flying spin kicks to his face and upper torso. He came back at me with three simultaneous face kicks, but I braced and blocked them all with my palms. When Tex got tired of kicking I took over for him. I hit him in the face with a hook kick, and then nailed him with a flurry of rapid fire face kicks. He staggered, and when he tried to wrap his hands around my throat I knew I had him. His grip was powerful, but I gave him a hard chop to the right temple. He was disoriented when he grabbed both my wrists. I lifted my leg above my head and kicked him in the face, again! Tex went crashing to the ground. When he fell I rushed and kicked him in the face again. After I knew he was done I went for the shotgun, and trained it on him, "Don't you fucking move!" I said. Now that the adrenaline rush had subsided I started to feel the pain. My body would be a walking bruise in the morning.

The fake Tex sat in the corner, bloodied and beaten, and stared at me with contempt.

"Who in the hell are you?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Either say something or I'm going to perform a Coup De Grace by busting a cap in your sorry ass." I said, cocking the shotgun for added affect.

"I work for Kiddo." He said, wiping the blood from his broken nose.

"She sent you after me?"

"No, I got the tip from Snitch."

"That son of a bitch!" I said aloud.

The fake Tex laughed, "They call him Snitch for a reason. Money talks."

"Why are you after me?"

"I'm Ms. Kiddo's bodyguard. She hired me as insurance, just in case anyone ever came after her. After you talked to Snitch he called us all..."

"Us, who is us?"

"There are more. Before you get to her you have to go through them. You're good darlin, but not that good." He laughed.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"California, San Diego to be exact. Doesn't matter. You'll be dead before you reach her." he said

"Don't underestimate me. I have a score to settle. You tell your boss that The Mongoose is coming to pay her a visit."

Fake Tex laughed out right at that, "So you're the brave little Mongoose that is going to kill the Black Mamba."

"Damn straight...Now, I have a question for you." I said.

"Shoot, no pun intended." he retorted.

"If I let you live will you come after me again?"

"No. You have my word." He said.

I lowered the gun to my side and turned to walk out the door. As I advanced I heard the click of metal. I turned around and saw a large knife flying towards me. I shielded myself with the butt of the shotgun when the huge sog imbedded itself in it. Fake Tex was back on his feet!

"Eat lead you son of a bitch!" I screamed. I took aim and fired the shotgun. The bullet ripped through his chest and exploded out the back. The pristine white walls were painted crimson as the newly killed body slumped to the floor.

I shuddered. I had never killed anyone before. I just stared at the body for a moment. A wave of remorse swept over me. It was short lived. I was only defending myself. And after what he did to the poor man who really owned the place, the fucker had it comin.

I got back in my car and left the lodge.

"California here I come."


	7. Confessions Of The Dangerous Kind

**Confessions of The Dangerous Kind**

"Nikkia, answer me when I am talking to you. What are you doing home at this hour?" Aunt Dee-Dee asked, sternly.

It was 1:00 in the morning when I got home. I did not sneak in. I wanted the confrontation. She was pissed off, and so was I. I kept my back turned as I locked the deadbolt.

"Do you hear me talking to you!" She demanded.

"Yes!" I retorted, as I swung my body around to face her.

DeeDee's look of anger resolved into sorrow when she noticed the pained look in my eyes, "Nikki what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

"You...lied...to me." My voice was barely above a whisper. But, she heard me.

Aunt DeeDee was, obviously, confused, "What are you talking about, lied about what?"

"About everything. DeeDee he told me everything." I said, as I went and took a seat on the couch. The overwhelming feelings of confusion, anger, and sadness boiled in the pit of my stomach like a piping hot cauldron. It almost felt like an out of body experience. I was there but I wasn't.

"Who told you what?" she said, "I don't understand what in god's name you are talking-"

"Cutlass! Cutlass told me everything!" I shouted. The bitter tears fell once more, and I did nothing to stop them.

Aunt DeeDee stayed silent for several moments, "What did he tell you." She said, in a barely audible voice.

I looked back at her and the most profound look of remorse was upon her. I had always looked to Auntie for strength; however, for the first time in my life Aunt Dee Dee looked like the meek and fragile invalid that she was.

"He told me everything, Auntie...Or should I say, 'Isis."

Aunt DeeDee said nothing as she let out a long sigh...

"All this time, nearly ten years, you looked in my face every single day and lied..."

"It is not that simple, Nikkia-"

"What isn't that simple! The fact that I have been searching for answers almost my entire life, and you kept them from me!" All of the anguish exploded like a reactor. I had to keep myself from going into a tirade of expletives.

"Nikki, it is alot more complicated than that. I was only trying to protect you-"

"You liar."

"You were too young to understand-"

**"STOP LYING!"**

**"SHUT UP!"** DeeDee hissed, in a tone that I had never heard her use before. Her voice sounded cold and serpentine. I looked back at her and she was deadly serious. Her gaze looked like it could cut steel.

"Why?" I pleaded

"I told you to stay away from him," she said, "I told you..."

"It doesn't matter now. I know the truth."

"Are you sure about that? What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you, and my mother, worked for him."

"That part is true," Aunt Dee Dee sighed, as she went into story mode, " I started working for him when I was about the same age as you, give or take a year or two."

"Did my daddy know? Was he in on it?" I asked. I had to know. If that were true I would have been broken.

_Please god don't let it be so,_ I prayed silently.

"No. Your father went to his grave not knowing. I made sure of that."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I got into the game after your grandparents died. When I was fifteen and your father was five our parents died in a car accident. We were sent to live with our aunt and uncle, Elroy and Latoya Bell. Elroy and Latoya were going through their own marital problems, and they barely had time for either of us. I started running with a bad crowd, and your daddy-smart like he was-dove into his books and academics. We both took different paths. His led to being a doctor and mine led to Cutlass."

"What happened, how did you get caught up with him?"

"I got into drug dealing, gun running, and every other bad thing you can imagine. However, when Uncle Elroy found out that I was going bad he immediately snatched me off the streets and made me hit the books. During my Junior and Senior year of Highschool I was a really good student...so good that I thought about going to college."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Oh I did...for awhile." She said, her voice suddenly going quiet.

"Did you drop out?"

"Yes..."

"For what?" I asked with great interest.

"My newfound 'Career' choice was very lucrative." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and irony, "When I enrolled in college I was ineligible for any scholarships and loans. I decided to try and pay my own way so I started working at the grocery store. But, that was chump change and it barely covered my tuition, let alone the price of books. I decided to get back in touch with some of my people on the streets, see if I could get something going on the side...That is when Cutlass Supreme-we used to call him that back in the day-came callin. I needed to earn good money to finance my education so..."

"So you became a killer." I asked, my face contorted into and expression of disgust and bewilderment.

"Assassin..." DeeDee corrected.

I couldn't believe it, "Auntie, most women become strippers to pay their tuition, not contract killers." I tried to be a bit facetious (to take away some of the gravity of the situation). But I failed miserably. Thinking about it only made me feel worse.

"Don't judge me Nikkia. At that time I was only thinking about your brother and I. When I started doing hits I was making more money than you could ever imagine. The first time I-" She paused for a long moment, ashamed of what she was going to say.

"Killed someone? You can say it Aunt DeeDee, because that is what you did."

"The first time I did a 'job' Cutlass paid me 30,000 dollars..."

I gasped. I had a good amount of money in my bank account, but that much for a first time outing was remarkable.

"It was, for me, at that time, easy and convienent. When Cutlass called It was always after school hours and holidays. No one knew what I was doing, and when I was asked I told them I was working part-time as a stewardess. Each job made me richer and richer, and I was able to take care of myself and Lawrence. Pretty soon we moved out of Harlem and into a nice apartment in Manhattan."

"What led you to drop out?" I asked.

"The money was getting better and better. I started making a big name for myself in the business, and Cutlass wanted to make me a higher ranking operative, with my own squad. I decided to quit school because I already had a lucrative career that I enjoyed..."

My stomach turned at the mere mention of 'enjoyment' and assassination in the same sentence,

"What kind of people did you kill?"

"All kinds: social elites, wealthy business men, cheating husbands, wives, and everyone else who had a contract on them. Back then I was filled with the spirit of satan, and I took no remorse on those I killed. I just looked forward to getting a paycheck. Anything Cutlass told me to do I did it. Back then if he had asked me to assasinate the president with a B.B. gun I would have done it."

"How did you meet my mother?" Our eyes locked then. I braced for the answer.

"I recruited her when she was 16. She was a notorious gang banger around that time. When I left college Cutlass rewarded me by making me the leader of his new, all female, assassination gang called, "The Soul Sistahs." I was 'Isis' and the other girl, Dana, was Nefertiti. We needed one more to round out the group, and when I met your mother I knew she would be the third. She was raw back then. All she liked to do was fight. I decided to take her under my wing. When I trained her it was like taming a wildcat. But, eventually, the two of us became very close. Even though she was alot younger than me there was a kindred spirit between us. We always had each other's back, and I trusted her with my life. " Dee-Dee said, thoughtfully.

"What was daddy doing at the time?"

"Fortunately, Lawrence was a straight 'A' student, and I made sure to keep him off the streets. Cutlass suggested recruiting him for his brain power, but I made sure Lawrence stayed far away from it. When he was sixteen he left for California to attend Stanford University. I was so proud of him, and I felt even better knowing that I could totally finance his education..." As she spoke her face lit up like a lantern. Aunt Dee Dee truly loved my daddy.

I changed the subject, "What happened to my mother in Barcelona?"

"Snake Charmer." said DeeDee.

"Snake Charmer? Who is that?"

"A professional international assassin. Whereas Cutlass did the most of his operations domestically, Snake Charmer worked foreign and domestic, quite frequently." DeeDee paused and continued, "While Vernita was hiding out in Barcelona-plotting where she would go next-she did a final job for Cutlass. Snake Charmer had been keeping tabs on her and liked her work. He and his brother were forming and all girl Assassination group, The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, DiVAS for short. The money that Bill-"

"Bill?"

"Bill's codename was Snake Charmer." she said, "He offered her a new job, and believe me what Bill was paying made Cutlass's salary look like peanuts. Had I not been in this wheelchair I would have taken a job with him. Vernita contacted me, unbeknownst to Cutlass, and said that she wanted to take the job. I told her to do it, but make sure she covered her tracks thoroughly...Unless you were no more good to Cutlass he never let go." Aunt Dee Dee whispered.

I cringed, "What do you mean?"

"Once your mother took that job she had to dissappear. Had Cutlass found out she betrayed him he would have killed her, and me for lying about her whereabouts. However, I think he could careless now. You and me both are still breathing..." She mused, before she returned back to the topic of my mother, "Anyway, she disappeared, and we lost contact for about the next decade or so." Aunt Dee Dee smiled, "But the funniest thing happened around that time. Lawrence flew me down to California because he wanted me to meet his fiance..."

"My mother..."

"You could not believe the look on both of our faces. It would actually be funny were it not so tragic. The two of us had to pretend, for their entire marraige, that we had not known each other previously..." she laughed.

"Even if it meant lying to your own brother and niece..." I said, feeling the anger well up in me once again.

DeeDee's tone became somber once more, "We only talked about the past when no one else was around, including you..."

"Who is Beatrix, DeeDee...I know that you know." I said through gritted teeth.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Her name was Beatrix Kiddo, and her codename was Black Mamba..."

_Snake Charmer and Black Mamba, how clever,_ I thought.

"She was the field leader of your mother's last team..."

"And?"

"Your mother and I spoke in privately after the wedding, five years prior to..."

"Her murder, you can say it. God knows you committed enough of them yourself." I said sarcastically.

Aunt DeeDee paid no attention to my tone this time.

"She told me about a final job that she had done with The Vipers. The job was on Beatrix. Vernita confided in me about everything. At the time she thought nothing of it; But, when she married your father everything she had done previously began to eat at her. They say once a killer always a killer, but that wasn't true, not in her case. She was truly remorseful, and that pain only intensified when she became pregnant with you..."

"What happened then?"

"Vernita got a call a few years later, from Bill. He told her that she needed to get out of town because the Black Mamba was going to strike." DeeDee paused. I saw the anguish on her face, "She called me early that morning, afraid. By this time she had lost her edge. She had settled into suburbia and focused on being a mother...Had Vernita been half the warrior she was you and I might not be having this conversation."

The tears fell freely down my face once more, because I remembered that day as if it had only happened seconds ago...

* * *

_"Mommy I'm home!"_

_"Hey Baby how was school?"_

_"Sweetie don't come into the living room. There's glass all over the floor and you could cut yourself."_

_"Mommy what happened to you and the T.V. room?"_

"_You know that good for nothin dog of yours? He got his little ass in here and acted a damn fool, that's what happened baby."_

_"Barney did this?"_

_"Baby, this is an old friend of mommy's that I ain't seen in awhile."_

_"Hi honey, I'm Beatrix. What's your name?"_

* * *

I pulled my knees to my chin and cried...

"I told her to fly down here to New York. She was afraid to, afraid of the police and especially of Cutlass. She decided to meet up with Bill, so they could formulate some kind of plan. She called up your babysitter-"

"Sarah..." I said, remembering all too well. Sarah was supposed to come over later that day while my mother went out to take care of some 'business.'

"That was the last time I talked to her. After that I got a call from your father."

"So you knew all of this and never said anything?" I sobbed, as I continued to rock. I did not want to believe what I was listening too.

"Nikki, you don't understand-"

"No, I do understand!" I screamed, as I lept to my feet, "You watched me and my daddy, your brother, suffer all that time and you never said anything!"

"If I had said anything I would have destroyed all of our lives! Yours, Lawrence's, Vernita's, and mine!"

"No my life was already destroyed, and I found out about you anyway! My daddy commited suicide because of the lies! The least you could have done was help the police catch that evil bitch! Do you know how much we suffered!"

"Yes, because I suffered too-"

"No you didn't, because you are a cold, cruel, and heartless bitch who only cared about herself!"

Aunt Dee-Dee was horrified by my words, but I didn't care.

I stood in front of her seething, and emotional wreck.

DeeDee finally broke as her eyes flooded with tears, "I didn't tell you because it would have ruined the way that you felt about her. And, because of the consequences." she said.

"No, you didn't say anything because you wanted to save your own ass. If the cops had found out about you they would have executed you on the spot..." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. DeeDee didn't say anything because she knew it was true.

"I know what you have been doing every since you threw your first punch in a martial arts class."

"How could you possibly claim to know me, when I don't know **ANYTHING** about you?" I said with contempt.

"I know that you want to get back at her...I have seen that look in too many people's eyes, my own included."

"So, what if I do? What business is it of yours?"

"It is my business because I told your father that I would always protect you!"

"Well, Aunt DeeDee I am not your little girl anymore..." I said, "And since you did absolutely nothing to make sure that my mother recieved justice I am going to do it myself!"

"Nikki...no." DeeDee whispered as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Save those tears, Auntie." I stood in front of her, my body trembling with anger and sadness.

"Look at me." I demanded, " This rage, this anger, this hatred, this is the price I've paid for all of your goddamn lies and secrets." With that I walked away from Dee Dee and went to my room. I packed my things.

I went back downstairs, "I'm leaving Aunt Dee Dee. I'll be back for the rest of my things tommorrow." I said.

"Nikki, where are you going?" she said, as she quickly composed herself.

I stood by the doorway. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew what I was going to do...

"I am going to Kill Beatrix Kiddo."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Snitch: Showdown in Tokyo

**Snitch: Showdown In Tokyo**

_Never Trust a Snitch,_ I thought, as I gunned the car away from the bloody crime scene.

I was hoping I left no substantial evidence behind that would connect me back to the murder. _Well, if they do find me all they have is a fake identity,_ I thought, _and a cheap rent-a-car that I can ditch._

Besides, I had motive. The bastard was trying to kill me first.

The sun was starting to set, and Houston was a huge city. I had been on the road for an hour before I reached the city limits. Finally, I saw a large freeway sign, **AUSTIN 100 Miles**. I smiled. My gas tank was three quarters full, and I would be there within the hour if I kept up my current pace.

As you may have noticed I temporarily postponed my trip to San Diego and took a detour to Austin. I don't take the word of assassins. That was my new rule of thumb. For all I knew I could have walked right into another trap. Tex promised he wouldn't try to kill me, and that was a lie, so why in the hell should I take his word that Beatrix would be in San Diego? I listened to my woman's intuition and played it safe. Even though Snitch was on Beatrix's payroll as well the information he'd given me was authentic; unfortunately, for the real Tex, Snitch had no allegiances. The incident in Tokyo with Kenny taught me that...

I took the note out of the envelope and read it again...

_**Dear Little Mongoose,**_

_**I hope that this letter finds you well. Let me make this brief. I'll give you all of the particulars when at last we meet. Inside the envelope there is a road map to my location in Austin, Texas. I sincerely want to meet you. Yes, you may not trust me, but it will be worth your while if you drop by. Besides, would an 'enemy' give you a Honzo sword, free of charge? Think about it before you make any rash decisions.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous.**_

I went with my instincts and decided to pay my anonymous supplier a visit first. Perhaps whoever sent me the note/map, along with the sword, could be of some assistance. Or maybe, I might have to use this sword to wreak havoc on another hit man. I was ready for anything.

Part of me was still feeling good about the way I kicked the psycho cowboy's ass. All those years of martial arts training had finally paid off. But, another side of me still felt somber about the fact that I had taken another life, no matter how heinous it was. I suppressed it. I had to stay clear. Nothing, not even my own conscience, was going to deter me from what I had to do. I lifted the sword, partially, out of the scabbard and read the inscription again, "**To The Brave Little Mongoose, may your journey end in victory**..." it said.

The quote gave me strength. It inspired me. I did not know too much about Mongooses, but I knew that they were known for killing Cobras. However, I wasn't going after a Cobra. My prey was a Black Mamba.

I thought about Kenny. Hopefully he made it back to New York City okay. Even though he protested I knew I couldn't bring him along, no matter how great of an asset he would have been. This was my fight, my journey. I did not want an innocent bystander to get caught up in this. I didn't know if I would ever see him again, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him. I really do love him, and if we are meant to be then we'll end up together.

The road I drove was wide open and desolate. As the sun began to set calm came over me. The feeling was freedom, unbidden freedom. I was pursuing my destiny and there was nothing inhibiting me. I have never felt that way before in my life. I loved it.

I pressed my foot to the gas and accelerated. The feeling of speed on the open road is nothing less than exhilaration.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since I moved out of my Aunt Dee-Dee's house.

We haven't spoken to each other since then.

Now, I know what you might be thinking, "Nikki, what kind of ungrateful bitch are you?"

Well, it isn't that simple. It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I'm just really afraid to right now. In fact, a few weeks ago I called her on my cell phone and hung up when she answered. She dialed back, but by then I had lost my nerve.

You can judge me if you want to, but just imagine if you had found out that your mother, and aunt, were professional assassins? Yeah, it sounds like some sick demented reality television show, but it is my life. I'm trying to cope with it the best way I know how. It's sorta ironic that I found all of this out before I even went on my mission. I honestly believe that meeting Cutlass on the subway was divine intervention. The bible constantly tells tales of vengeance and 'justice.' In my opinion I am doing god's will going after Beatrix. She has to pay for all of her crimes, and the countless lives she has ruined.

"Nikkia, if you succeed you will become what I was, do you want that?" Aunt Dee-Dee asked, as I packed up my things.

"I'm not like you auntie." I said. I slammed the door behind me. That was the last time I spoke to her.

For the past few weeks I have been living in a quaint little motel room. It's not home, but it's very comfortable. Not to mention it also had cable television. Every morning they have an all you can eat buffet in the lobby, and Kenny always brought me leftovers from his house. He has been most adamant about me reconciling with my Auntie, but I told him to mind his own business. By that time I had started using fake ID's. I had about 20 of them, and I used a different one for each stop or transaction I made.

* * *

Kenny graduated high school around the time I left home. I attended the ceremony with Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd. Afterwards Kenny and I, and several friends, went out to a restaurant to celebrate. When the party ended I pulled Kenny outside. That is when I told him the truth about everything, the truth about why I was being so secretive and what I had planned to do...

He took it pretty well...

"Nikki, what in the fuck are you thinking?!"

"See, that is why I didn't want to tell you." I said. I turned my back on him and started to walk towards the subway tunnel. Kenny took me by the arm.

"Look..." he sighed, "All of that was A LOT to swallow. I'm sorry if I overreacted. But, what you're talking about doing is fucking crazy!"

"Why is it crazy, Kenny? Wouldn't you do the same thing?!" I said.

"Just think about it for a second! Do you realize the magnitude of something like this?! You are talking about motherfuckin professional assassins! Yeah, suppose you find that woman, then what? Nikki what you're talking about is murder, cold-blooded murder!" He exclaimed, "You could end up in jail for that shit!"

"So what, it is no less then what she did to me!" I screamed.

"The criminal justice system is not going to take revenge into account, Nikki! They are just going to lock you up! Not to mention that Beatrix Kiddo has probably been doing that shit along time! You could end up getting killed!"

"Kenny, what if someone killed your mother, right in front of you?" I hurled the question at him like a javelin, "What if all you could do was just stand there and not do a fucking thing, Huh? Answer my question!" The statement reopened a wound that I thought had finally healed. My eyes began to water as I tried, in vain, to force back the tears.

Kenny just stood there, silent. He looked me in the eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over and took me into a firm embrace. I broke into tears, "It's okay," He said, "I'm sorry...I can't even begin to understand what you've been through. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have."

I gently pulled away from him and wiped the tears away. My new water proof mascara had actually worked, "You don't have to agree with what I'm doing Kenny, just have my back, okay?" I asked.

"I don't support it, but I do have your back..." Kenny said, "Do you have any leads, anything concrete?" he furthered.

"I got in touch with Cutlass again. He told me about a guy named 'Snitch' in Tokyo that-according to him-knows everything. I booked a flight that leaves two days from now..."

"Wait, you were gonna go to Japan without telling me? Damn, I thought we were best friends Nik-"

"We are best friends. In fact, you are the only friend that I have in this entire world. That is why I even told you at all," I paused momentarily," But, even though we are best friends this is something that I have to do all by myself. I hope you understand?" I asked.

"No, I don't understand. You're my girl, and it sounds like you are into some heavy shit. I am going with you whether you like it or not." Kenny's tone was firm and authoritative, "In fact, my parents are flying to Hawaii for their wedding anniversary the same day you're leaving. I'll buy my ticket tomorrow. Don't try and skip out on me either, Nikki."

I smiled. I realized that if I didn't have anyone else I would always have Kenny, "I'm leaving early in the morning. My flight leaves at 6:00 a.m. So meet me, at my motel, 4:30 sharp."

"Alright, cool. I'll bring my sword too, just in case anything goes down. I'll be your personal body guard." Kenny chuckled.

"Well, let's hope you don't have to use it," I said, "Well, I better get going. The next train will be here any second."

"You want me to ride home with you?"

"No thanks...I'm fine," I paused, "By the way Kenny. Thank you for being so stubborn. I wasn't going to ask because I didn't think you'd want to go."

I started to walk away when...

"Hey, Nikki..." Kenny said. He walked up to me, until we were standing face-to-face, "Since my mom is not anywhere around right now..."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Mmmhmmmm..." I replied jokingly.

Kenny leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and did the same. I literally fell into his embrace as he held me up with his arms. In my life I had never felt that safe, that protected. The kiss was electric. I couldn't describe it as anything less than sensational. After several minutes I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Kenny, does this mean that we're--you know--boyfriend and girlfriend, now?" I asked.

"It depends on you. You know I wanna be down."

Kenny's lips parted into that sexy, pearly white, smile. His lips and teeth were flawless. I wanted to melt.

"Well, I guess that settles it." We kissed again.

Even though I missed my train I caught the next one. I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Thankfully, there were no interruptions.

* * *

We arrived in Tokyo, as planned, after a thirteen hour flight.

When we arrived Kenny and I didn't stop to do any sight seeing. We booked a hotel room, in advance, so that we could recover from jet lag. I literally felt sick after being cooped up in a plane for so damn long.

As I lie in bed, unconscious, my hotel telephone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Tamara Jackson?" A male voice asked. The accent was distinctly Japanese. He referred to me as one of my aliases. Thankfully Cutlass respected me enough to keep my real name private.

"Yes?" I replied, as I sat straight up in bed. I looked around the room as my eyes adjusted to the setting sun. _I'm never going to get used to Japan time,_ I thought.

Kenny was in the bed next to mine. It was almost comical seeing the way his long, lanky, limbs hung off the small mattresses. After the phone rang he started to come around from unconsciousness, "Who that?" he asked, completely befuddled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Who is this?"

"This is Snitch. Get dressed, go outside, and wait." He said.

"Where are you? How will I know who you are?"

"That does not matter. You can't find me. I find you."

With that the phone clicked off.

"Kenny, get up..." I said, as I fumbled for my robe.

"Who was that?" he asked, now more alert.

"It was Snitch. He wants us to get dressed and wait outside the hotel." After I put on my robe I quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Don't spend a year and a day in there!" Kenny yelled.

"Whatever!"

I was surprised by the diversity of Tokyo. The population was, expectedly, majority Japanese, but there were so many people of different races and ethnicities walking around. The native Japanese people did not even turn a blind eye to me and Kenny (except for a few kids who asked Kenny whether or not he was an American Basketball player). The hustle and bustle reminded me a lot of New York, only all of the signs were done in Japanese characters.

The two of us stood on the street corner as several taxis offered us rides. We politely waived them off.

I was dressed in my black leather jacket, denim jeans, and white t-shirt. The T-shirt was form fitting and had a red valentine heart in the center. My hair was down and straightened. My lips were painted blood red, and I accentuated everything with a pair of golden hoop earrings. I thought I was looking really cute, and Kenny validated it every chance he got.

"Damn girl, you look sexy than a motha--"

"Kenny?!" I had to laugh. It still sounded weird hearing that come from him. But I had to admit that I liked it. I loved it actually.

"What? I'm your man now, right? I can say that to you especially when it's true." He gave me a devilish little smile.

"Behave yourself. This is serious business." I said.

_Damnit, I hope this doesn't turn into another Cutlass situation,_ I thought, remembering how tardy he was, _these underworld people have no respect for time._

At that moment a sparkling black Mercedes Benz limousine pulled up to the curb. The windows rolled down to reveal the face of an enormous Asian man. Even though he was sitting down I could tell that he was big. His neck looked like a tree trunk, it was so thick. His features were small and severe. He had a very hard edge to him. The scowl on his face reminded me of a constipated person trying to squeeze one out, and failing miserably. He wore one of those little black limo driver caps and a dark suit,

"Are you Tamara Jackson?" he asked in Japanese.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Get in, Snitch wants to see you."

"Okay, but my associate here will be coming along."

"Who is he?" the driver asked, as he began to size Kenny up.

Kenny brought his sword in front of him,

"Keno Nakamura. I'm her body guard. I go where ever she does." he said.

The driver paused for a moment, "Get in."

Kenny and I both hopped into the backseat. As we settled in Kenny shut the door, and the car took off.

"Good evening."

I was startled by the voice. That was when the lights inside the limousine came on. Another person was in the car with us.

It was an old man. He was dressed completely in white. His clothes were so white that they seemed to sparkle. The outfit he wore resembled those of a Shaolin Monk, from any number of old kung-fu movies. His skin was swarthy, and he was undeniably Asian; however, he did not look Japanese. His hair was completely white as was his long beard. He looked very familiar, and for a moment I was embarrassed to acknowledge where I recognized him from.

Kenny did that for me...

"Hey man, has anyone ever told you that you look like Pei Mei, from those Kung Fu movies?"

"Kenn--Keno!" I caught myself from saying his real name mid-sentence.

The old man laughed outright at that, "It is okay. I get that a lot, especially from you Americans." He said politely.

"Are you Snitch?" I asked.

The Pei Mei look alike smiled, "That depends on who's asking."

"I'm Tamara Jackson, and this is my associate Keno Nakumura..."

"Yes, I know who you are. Cutlass told me you were coming. So, what can I do for you? Make it fast because I have a flight to catch in an hour." Snitch pulled out a pipe and lit it. He passed the end through his white whiskers and puffed away like we weren't even there. The aroma was sweet and smelled of incense.

"I need to know where I can find Beatrix Kiddo."

Snitch arched a white eyebrow, "Well, that is a name I haven't heard in quite sometime. I don't know where she is." He said matter of factly, "Sorry."

"Wait a second, Cutlass said you knew everything." I replied. I started getting mad. If I flew all the way to Japan, on my own dime, just to hear this Cutlass would have hell to pay.

"I know everything that needs to be known young woman. Beatrix Kiddo went into hiding long ago, after she murdered her former teammates. She left the business altogether..."

My spirit felt like a tiny sparrow that had been crushed.

"She does not wish to be found, perhaps living under an assumed alias. Sorry, I cannot help you," He said, "But--"

"What the fuck man? We flew all the way across the world for nothing? The least you could do is give her some information!" Kenny exclaimed.

"If you will calm down I will..." Snitch replied, condescendingly," As I said, I cannot help you but there is an American who can. His name is Denver Texas, everyone calls him 'Tex'. He runs a lodge just outside of Houston, Texas that served as a rendezvous point for The Deadly Vipers. If anyone knows her whereabouts it would be him."

"What's the name of the Lodge?" I asked.

"The Lonestar Lodge. I'll give you a map through Houston. It shouldn't be that hard to find," he said, as he handed me a key with detailed directions, "Oh and by the way...I have something else for you." Snitch leaned over and produced a large briefcase. He clicked open the latches, "A contact of mine, in America, told me to give this to you. This person prefers to remain anonymous."

I leaned forward as Snitch reached into the massive briefcase. My jaw dropped when he pulled the object out. It was a samurai sword.

"Is that a--"

"Hattori Honzo sword? Yes, that would be correct." Snitch said, "And it belongs to you now."

"Is Honzo still making swords?" Kenny asked, as he produced his own.

"No, Hattori died five years ago. His swords were auctioned off, and apparently the two of you were lucky enough to get your own."

As I held the sword I did not want to let go. Wanting to embrace it I pulled it close to me. I looked at the red scabbard, with the Honzo emblem upon it, and counted myself blessed. I unsheathed it to read the inscription, **_"To The Brave Little Mongoose, may your journey end in victory..."_** I whispered.

"My contact also gave you this." said Snitch, as he passed me an envelope, " I haven't opened it. My contact paid me not to. It must be quite important, and urgent."

"Thank you so much Snitch."

"Don't thank me just yet. I do have a fee."

"Oh yeah...sure." I said, as I dug the cash from my pocket. I gave him 1,000 dollars.

The car continued to drive on before we finally reached the airport.

"Well, it was my pleasure doing business with you." said Snitch, "Tell Beatrix I said hello." His tone was laced with sarcasm.

"I'll do that." I said.

With that a member of Snitch's entourage escorted him away from the limo and into his private jet. He took out his cellular telephone and jabbered with someone for a couple of minutes. He turned back around and waved at me and Kenny.

"Tell me you don't think he looks exactly like Pei Mei." said Kenny.

I didn't pay him any attention. I was engrossed in the fact that I now owned my own Honzo sword. I had to thank whoever had given me this, but first I had to find out where my enemy was. I was one step closer now.

* * *

I immediately recognized our Hotel the moment the driver pulled onto the street. He did not slow down.

"Driver? Driver, this is our stop." I said. The chauffeur did not even turn his big head. He kept right on driving.

"Hey man, didn't you hear her? That was our hotel right there." Kenny said.

The driving kept on going, only now he was picking up speed. I looked over at Kenny who was just as confused as I was, "Driver, stop the car!"

The driver did not reply. Suddenly, the limousine window--that separated passenger and chauffeur--closed, and the power locks came on.

"Holy fuck, This motherfucker is kidnapping us!" said Kenny. He got up from his seat and starting beating on the opaque window, "Hey, stop the car! This shit isn't funny man!"

I was getting scared. Soon we were on the freeway, and the car was going at least 100 mph. Kenny sat back down and buckled his seatbelt. I did the same, "Kenny, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." He said calmly. Kenny maintained his composure, but the expression on his face spoke volumes. If we didn't get out of this car we were fucked.

Suddenly, a caravan of black Benzes and motorcycles swarmed the limo like a horde of wasps, "What in the hell is going on?!" I shouted.

The car accelerated as did the fleet. By this time we were outside the city limits. The car began to swoop and swerve through a series of streets and alleyways, before finally coming to a screeching halt.

My heart was racing. I grabbed Kenny's hand and held tightly. I don't know whose palms were sweating more, mine or his.

Not much later, after the limo stopped, did the motorcycles and Benzes show up on the scene. The lights flooded into the windows like beacons. That was when Kenny grabbed his sword. He looked at me. His glare urged me to do the same. I picked mine up as well.

We saw several young men and women, with swords, axes, and knives, exiting the cars. They appeared to be fifteen or twenty strong, and they obviously weren't the Japanese welcoming party. If I knew any better, judging from their style and Kato masks, they were Yakuza.

I managed to hear several of them speaking.

"Is that them?" I heard one say.

"Yeah, Snitch said to kill them both, and dispose of the bodies." The other voice was the chauffeur's.

That was all I needed to hear. I felt the adrenaline surge inside of me. It was now, or never. I looked over at Kenny and I could tell by his expression that the two of us were in synergy. As the gangsters advanced on the car I felt myself grow more and more tense. One of them came and peered in the window, as he reached for the door latch.

The moment I heard the click I kicked the door open with all my might!

The black clad figure went flying towards the alley wall. I leapt out of the car, sword in hand, and Kenny by my side.

"Kill them!" the chauffeur exclaimed.

That was all we needed to hear.

One of the ruffians swooped towards me! Before I could get my sword out of the scabbard he started swinging at me with his. He brought the blade down over my head. I blocked it with my own. The moment I caught him off guard I got him with a hard sidekick to the abdomen! With his attention diverted I was able to release my blade from the scabbard, and it was on from there. He came back at me and continuously brought the sword down in an ax like motion. It finally dawned on me that this guy was not that good with a samurai sword...Bad move. Very bad move. I blocked all of his unskilled attempts and countered by slashing him across the chest! The honzo blade sliced through him like scissors across paper. He started bleeding profusely before he even hit the ground. He was still alive.

I didn't have time to catch my breath when a young girl with twin Katana blades came at me like a whirling dervish! Her skill with the swords was astounding. The bitch was good; I had to give her that. I used my Honzo blade to fend off her windmill attacks that came in rapid succession! I tried to break down her defenses, but I had to keep my own up! Her sword attack was like a blitzkrieg, it was relentless! But, as I expected, she couldn't keep up that pace for long! She started to get winded and slowed down, a little bit. When the moment came I dropped to the ground and slashed her across the thigh! She screamed, loud. The gash across her leg was deep, and the blood spewed like a geyser!

From there on it was a battle royale.

Kenny was faring very well! When I saw him fight I was amazed. Kenny had grown immensely as a fighter. He was like poetry in motion. His strong, sinewy, arms flailed the sword about like it was weightless. Six or seven of the gangsters lie in bloodied heaps at his feet. Another one came at him with two axes, and he sliced through them like a withered tree branch. The ax wielder got it even worse with the blade of Hattori Honzo going in his chest and out his back. Every chance I got I whispered a silent prayer, thanking the lord that he bullied me into letting him tag along.

I was no slouch either. The Honzo sword felt as natural as a fifth appendage in my hands. I sliced and diced through the gangsters like fillet mignon. Their weapons were nothing compared to ours.

My blood was pumping and my face was sweating. When it was all said and done Kenny and I stood victorious.

All of the gangsters lie wounded and moaning on the ground. Through all of that we managed not to kill any of them. They were nothing more than stooges, used by Snitch.

Kenny looked at me, his face marred by sweat and blood, and nodded. I returned the gesture.

But, it was too much too soon. Before us stood our chauffeur in all of his hulking glory.

He was at least 6'9 and 500 pounds of solid bulk. In his hands he held a massive spiked ball and chain. The chain had to be the length of a full grown python, and the iron ball was bigger than my head. In one fluid motion he began to swing the flail about like a lasso.

_Oh...Fuck._

**To Be Continued**


	9. Be My Valentine

**This part of The story will be told in third person. **

* * *

**Be My Valentine**

"Oh my god, this is so cute!" said the gorgeous young redhead. She lifted the pink suede outfit, off the rack, and held it up for the three other girls to see, "What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Val that is so hot!" said Priscilla, Lacey, and Lydia, simultaneously, nodding their heads up and down like marionettes, "It will look really good on you!" they furthered.

Val turned her head towards them and playfully snarled her dainty red lips, "What are you bitches sharing the same brain or something?" She asked.

Priscilla, Lacey, and Lydia all froze, paralyzed with fear, "N-no Val, we were just all agreeing that that outfit would make you look really hot..." said Lacey, as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Val laughed, "Lighten up you idiots, I was just joking! Could you be anymore post traumatic?" Val flung her hair back and trained her attention on the outfit.

The other three girls burst into uproarious laughter, forced as it was. They knew, like everyone else, to never stay silent when Val made a joke, ever.

Val lifted the price tag and grimaced, "Can you believe that they want 350 dollars for this piece of shit?" She grumbled.

"Totally, I mean it looks good but it isn't that great." said Priscilla as she tossed her flowing blonde mane off the shoulder.

"Yes it does." Val replied looking Priscilla straight in the eye. Val's expression had turned noticeably more serious.

"No-No, I mean it is totally great but the average person shouldn't have to pay that much for it, y'know? But yeah you're totally right, Val." Priscilla was pleased with how she quickly recovered.

"Pris, you are so full of shit I swear," Val laughed, as she fumbled around inside her purse, "Besides, it's not like I'm paying for it." Val pulled four platinum Mastercards out of her hand bag.

"Holy shit, Val! This is so cool! Where did you get them?" said Lacey.

Lydia and Priscilla felt a bit uneasy; however, they kept up the charade. Thanks to Val they were two of the most popular girls at Klein Forest High school; and no one ever picked on them. There were major drawbacks to hanging out with Val, but there were perks too, "Yeah, where did you get them Val?"

"Should it matter? I swear, you three are a bunch of lamers. Well, anyway I am going to buy this cute little suede outfit, and I want the rest of you to buy something that matches," Val handed each of them a platinum card, "Buy something pink and low cut. We should totally do a hot pink theme on Monday and blow their minds!" said Val.

The three girls all nodded their heads jubilantly, "Totally! Val you are the best!" they all said.

"I know." Val smiled and took the hot pink outfit to the check out counter.

* * *

Most sixteen year old high school juniors did not carry around multiple platinum card, but most of them were not Valentine Jordan.

Valentine Jordan was the hottest (so all of stalls in the boy's bathroom, and lockerroom, read), most popular, girl at Klein Forest High. All of the girls wanted to be like her and all of the guys wanted to bang her. If high school were Hollywood then Valentine Jordan would have been the equivalent of Marilyn Monroe. Everyday she drove up in her hot pink Mustang convertible was like a red carpet event. There were even websites developed to her. There was not one student or faculty member that didn't know her name.

Valentine stood 5'6 inches tall and had flowing red hair the hue of flaming embers. Her skin was flawlessly white without the slightest trace of spot or blemish (thanks to sunscreen and regular exfoliation). Her beautiful doe eyes sparkled like glittering green emeralds. Val prided herself on being the hottest girl in school, without having to look like the atypical SoCal blonde bimbo. It had now become trendy for girls to dye their hair red, all because of Valentine. She loved working out and staying in shape. With her low carb diet and intense exercise regime Valentine had a better shape than all of the girls on the cheerleading squad. However, she still felt the need to stand out. Valentine had always had a great body, but she was the first girl—before senior year—in her class to get a boob job (however, everyone believed that they were her natural boobs).

Valentine prided herself on, what she called, 'Social work.' Lydia Barns, Priscilla Slater, and Lacey Stevens, had been, as she described them, "Three of the geekiest, fugliest, bitches that I have ever seen." However, Valentine befriended and transformed them into three of the most desirable girls in school. "The Valentines" became the most powerful clique in school, and everyone looked up to them for social acceptance. If anyone was even seen talking to Valentine Jordan their social status was boosted several notches.

It was good to be Valentine Jordan. But, the life of a high school queen bee grew to be redundant a lot of the time. That is why Val enjoyed her new part-time job so much.

* * *

"May I see your ID please?" the saleswoman asked with a suspicious glare .

Val rolled her eyes and produced her identification. The ID card read, "Sesame Plexar." "Is there anything else?" Val asked nonchalantly.

"Wow, you look so young to be 30. What is your secret?" The sales lady's tone was smarmy and condescending.

Valentine grew angrier, "Look, either ring this up or I go and talk to the manager you lowly piss on. I am buying this outfit with my own money. I don't have to explain jack shit to you, comprende?" She spat.

The sales associate didn't say another word. She proceeded to ring up Valentine's items and bag them.

"Thank you..." said Valentine. Suddenly, her pager went off. She pulled the clip from her waist band and looked at the numbers, "666..." her lips curled into a smile as she walked out of the department store.

Val took out her cellular phone and went into the hustle and bustle of the crowded mall. She punched in several numbers and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello..." said a male voice.

"Drake, it's me. I just got your page. What's the 411?" Said Val, all semblance of bubbliness gone.

"I have a job for you sweetie..."

"Cool, where, who?!"

"Southwest Houston. The LoneStar Lodge. Snitch just gave me the tip." He furthered.

"What happened?"

"Someone's after our employer..."

"Who is it? Anyone we know?"

"Be quiet, let me explain. Snitch said that her name was Tamara Jackson, but he thinks it's an alias. Her handle is "Mongoose."

"Wait a second—" Valentine paused. She was confused, "I thought In situations like this I was the second go to operative?"

"You are. She killed our man."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? She killed Cade?!"

"Yeah, she ain't no amateur, that's for sure. I need you to find her and wipe her slate clean. But first I need you to head over to the crime scene—with a cleaner—and tidy it up."

"Oh yeah, send me to do the dirty work," said Valentine, sardonically, "Where am I going to find a cleaner at this late date?"

"Girl, you are acting like you don't know me. Ditch your dizzy friends and find the big, bald, black janitor. That's the cleaner."

"Then what?"

"Track her down and do what you do so well."

Valentine laughed, "Of course. Okay, I'm audi. I'll get back with you ASAP." She said before clicking the phone off.

* * *

Val felt like she could walk on air. She hadn't had a job in the last few months. Sure, she had killed a few people here and there but none that mattered too much, except Katie Kelsey. Katie Kelsey had been her chief rival for homecoming queen over a year ago. Katie was blonde, beautiful, and very—naturally—well endowed. Val didn't care so much that Katie was in the lead for homecoming queen, but she did have a personal problem with her. Val's boyfriend—Gabe—had a thing for the buxom blonde cheerleader.

After cheerleading practice one night Valentine hid in the backseat of Katie's car with a chainsaw...

After several days Katie Kelsey was officially declared missing.

Amber alerts were issued and several students were interrogated, including Val, but the authorities never found any evidence of foul play. No one ever found the body either. Katie had just 'vanished'.

Katie Kelsey was a good girl, but she made the heinous mistake of crossing a professional assassin, a complete no-no.

* * *

Val told Lydia, Priscilla, and Lacey that she had some urgent business to attend to. The girls—even though they would have to walk home, 15 miles—said nothing in protest. They had all seen Val pissed and no one ever wanted to get on her bad side.

Val drove up to the large dumpster that sat in back of the mall. She got out of her car and made sure that no one was around. She opened up the trunk and spotted her brief case. Val sprung the latch and inside the brief case was a broken down military assault rifle, _fucking Mongoose,_ she thought, _You haven't tangled with The Wildcat, yet, bitch._

"Wildcat." A deep booming base voice said.

Val turned around to see a large, muscular, black man standing behind her. He was dressed in a blue janitor's outfit and dark sunglasses, "You the cleaner?" She asked.

"At your service." He replied.

"Get in, we have work to do."

* * *

Valentine and The Cleaner arrived at the Lonestar Lodge a few hours after the entire debacle had gone down. Val parked her care right across the street from the lodge.

"Alright, the coast is clear—"

"Wait a minute." The cleaner said, as he held his hand up to silence her.

Suddenly, a frantic elderly couple came hobbling out of the front door of the lodge.

"Fuck!" Valentine whispered, "Why can't this ever be easy?" she asked.

"When did you expect this to ever be easy." Said The Cleaner, as he cocked the hammer on his 45 caliber pistol and handed it to Val, "I'll get my things ready and you handle those two."

Val took out a piece of Hubba Bubba gum from her purse and tossed it in her mouth. _I come here to clean shit up and now I gotta fake the death of two frantic old people, just fucking peachy._

* * *

"Oh my god George, what happened in there? We have to call the police!" said Martha Cranhill. The Cranhill's had traveled down to Houston, Texas—from Amarillo—to go sightseeing for the weekend. After their retirement George and Martha kept their marriage alive with spontaneity and travel.

However, nothing could have been more adrenaline inducing than finding several slain bodies littering a quiet motel.

George took out his asthma inhaler and began to breathe in heavily. Martha was carrying on and on, but it was all he could do to catch his breath after what he had seen, "Martha....we...need to get...to a...phone." He said, finally able to breathe.

"Oh George this is awful, who could have done such a thing?" She said. Martha was caught in hysterics when she saw a beautiful young woman walking across the street. The woman—or girl—was a strikingly gorgeous red head dressed in tight low rise blue jeans, high heels, and half shirt that accentuated very ample bosom, _Why do these young girls dress like such whores these days?_ thought Martha. Although Martha Cranhill disapproved her style of dress she was quite thrilled to see the young girl, "Oh thank god you're here! Do you have a cellular phone? We have to call the poli—"

Martha heard a small 'POP' and everything suddenly went black. The bullet went into her forehead and exited out the back of her skull, killing her instantly. Her body dropped to the ground in a heap, as the blood, brain matter, and bits of fractured skull bone seeped onto the green grass.

George watched in horror as his wife's body fell at the feet of the young girl. George began hyperventilating as he pulled out his asthma inhaler again. He tried to turn and run, but it was too little too late. The 'Pop' went off again. George felt like a rock had hit him in the back of the head. Everything went black and his body crashed to the ground.

* * *

"All finished here...Now, clean up this mess before we do the lodge." Val said into her headset. She did not give a second thought to the bodies that lie lifeless on the ground. It was all in a days work. Val placed the gun back in its holster and proceeded into the lodge.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Escape From Tokyo

**Escape From Tokyo**

My palms were so sweaty that I thought I was going to lose my grip on the sword. The chauffeur kept swinging the mace. With each swing the revolutions grew wider and faster. Kenny and I backed away each time, awaiting the inevitable. The driver kept approaching us, a cruel mockery of a smile upon his hardened visage. I stepped back again. I stumbled over a crack in the cement, and that is when the mace flew.

Kenny ducked for cover. I did the same. The spiked iron ball missed the two of us, barely. It struck the concrete wall with the force of a flying anvil! The flail lodged itself into the cement, causing the stone to crumble. That is when Kenny and I attacked. I ran towards the big fat bastard, ready to plunge the steel of Hattori Honzo into his black heart. When I tried to deliver a death blow the driver caught my sword in the chain and redirected my momentum!

"Kenny, watch out!" I screamed. Kenny barely dodged the razor edge of my blade. I just missed sheering his upper torso in half.

I tried to wrangle my sword away from the big bully but it was caught in the chain! The driver flashed an insidious smile. Then he started jerking me around like I was a puppet. The driver's strength was borderline superhuman. I felt like a fly caught in a spiders web! He whipped the chain around, again and again, as I went flailing through the air. I was literally doing aerial summersaults as the big brute swung me to and fro, with nothing but the handle of my sword keeping me from going "SPLAT" on the cement! With one smooth movement the chauffeur from hell swung me towards one of the limosines. I was able to push off the side of the door with my legs, still hanging onto the sword for dear life.

"Hold on Nikki, don't let go!" I heard Kenny yell from the ground (that's how high up I was being thrown!). Kenny tried to run interference, but he didn't get much further than that. The driver kicked Kenny hard in the stomach. The blow sent him tumbling into the dirt. Thankfully one of the fallen bodies was there to break his fall or he would have been skinned alive on the pavement!

The driver, on the other hand, hadn't broken stride! He continued tossing me around like Kenny had never even made an attempt to attack him.

I felt myself losing my grip on the sword, as I tried to avoid hitting the alley wall and metal vehicles, _I don't think I can hold this sword much longer!_ I thought. My palms were sweating profusely, and vertigo was overwhelming my senses. My grip finally gave and I plummeted to the ground. Thankfully, Kenny was there to break my fall, or else I might have broken something.

He and I went tumble across the ground like two rag dolls tossed away by an angry child.

The chauffeur was still standing there, this time his weapon was in full swing. He was going for another attack. My sword now lie at his feet. There was no way I was going to get that close.

Kenny went at him again though.

The driver was ready. The chauffeur started advancing even more quickly this time. I was astonished by how fast he moved! I have never seen a man that size move that fast in my life. He swung the mace about like it was second nature. His skill with the weapon was nothing short of remarkable!

Kenny's sword clashed against the might of the wrecking ball. Kenny was so busy trying to defend himself against the rapid gyrations of the flail that he couldn't fight. The limo driver was incredibly quick and agile. I could only compare him to those ballerina hippos in the Disney movie, "Fantasia." Kenny was fast enough to avoid getting caught up in the chain, but it wouldn't be too long. The chauffeur was backing him into a corner.

That is when I saw my chance. I made a mad dash for my fallen sword, and quickly retrieved it. But, just as swiftly did the mace come flying towards me, again!

"Nikki, heads up!" Kenny yelled. I dropped and ducked again, and this time the flail went smashing through the Mercedes Benz window behind me! I got back up and saw the chauffeur running towards Kenny, the mace in full swing! This time Kenny turned tail and ran, to avoid the thing altogether. That move was the first mistake he made. The flail caught Kenny in its vice, and coiled around his body like a hungry serpent. The chauffeur tugged at the chain and yanked him around like an anorexic chihuaha! The chauffeur swung Kenny into the concrete wall, knocking him cold.

"KENNY!" I yelled. When Kenny's body dropped my body went hot.

If the fat bastard was trying to piss me off he succeeded.

_No one fucks with my boyfriend._

The driver started unfurling the mace from around Kenny's body. But I struck first. I hurtled towards him with the speed of jet plane. I slashed him across the arm with my sword. The bloody gash earned me his undivided attention, "You little bitch!" He screamed, in Japanese. He hoisted the mace up and hurled it towards me. I did three backwards summersaults to escape its range. The mace fell to the ground with a thud. The driver looked really pissed. He started swinging the flail again, and advanced towards me with even more gusto.

I kept going backwards, until I realized I was being backed into the corner. I quickly ran to my right, and that is when the iron ball came flying at me again! I did a forward summersault and narrowly escaped it.

This time the driver grabbed both ends of the chain, and began swinging it in a figure eight formation. I was scared out of my wits. I didn't know which way to move or which direction the thing would fly next. Then he launched it again, and this time it came careening towards me like a steaming locomotive! I went left this time, slamming into the side of one of the cars. But, I didn't have a chance to catch my breath when I saw the thing coming at me again! I dodged it in the nick of time. The mace slammed into the roof of the mercedes like a falling asteroid! The car literally lept two feet off the ground! I thanked my lucky stars. Had I been hit I would have been dead.

He yanked the mace out of the car.

I ran to Kenny's side and snatched the Honzo sword from his hands. I had practice with two sword style, but I didn't know how good I was, _skills don't fail me now._

This time the driver and I faced off. If I was going to beat him I had to get past that goddamn chain. I produced both swords and positioned my body in the style of the crane.

He laughed, "You have Hattori Honzo steel, but let's see if you have Honzo skills..." he said in accented english. He started swinging the mace again.

I began to slowly encircle him. I knew his strategy now. He liked to get his opponents into a small space and then over power them. My style was about speed and fluidity. I had to make him adapt to me, and not the other way around.

He started walking towards me...

This time I ran to him. The swords were in full swing as I charged! I began to hack at the chain as he tried to defend himself!

My strategy had proven effective. He was startled that I had charged him, and now he was working doubly hard to defend himself against my attack. He tried to wrap me up in the chain again, but I flipped over it and slashed him across the chest with my sword! He staggered, almost losing his grip on the weapon. I tried to come in for another blow, but he blocked it with the flail. And just as quickly did he tie my wrist up in its vice, causing me to drop Kenny's sword to the ground! _God, not this again!_ I thought. I tried to twist myself free. The chauffeur smiled, as if he knew what I was thinking. I tried to stab him again, but to no avail. My sword went clanging to the ground as both of my wrists were tied in chains!

"Now you die--**HUGK!"** The chauffeur gasped! Suddenly, blood began spewing from his mouth like a geyser. He loosed his gripped on me as the chains fell to the ground.

That is when I heard a blood curdling primal scream! I looked up and there stood Kenny, in back of the chauffeur. His honzo sword lodged in the brute's back. Kenny grabbed the handle of the sword and plunged it into our limo driver's back, again! This time the blade pierced through the giant's sternum bone and went out through his chest. The big man collapsed to the ground and died. Kenny yanked his sword out and sheathed it once more. He was visibly shaken.

I got up and ran to him. I took Kenny's arm into mine. He flinched as I did so. His breaths were ragged, and he was trembling. There was blood on the side of his head, and he was sweating profusely, "Kenny, we have to get out of here, tonight." I said, trying to maintain my composure. My heart was beating 100 miles a minute. To say I was freaked would have been the understatement of the century. This was not supposed to happen. I had a plan, and this incident deviated from the path that I had constructed for myself. I had reached the point of no return and gone over the edge.

"Yeah, we need to. Do you know the way back?" He asked, finally calming down.

"Yeah. We just need to get patched up and get ready. We have to be out of here before these guys wake up..." I already saw several of the fallen gangsters struggling to get up off the ground, their wounds overtaking them as they did so.

I reached into the dead driver's pockets and produced the keys. Kenny and I ran to the car and got in. I put the key in the ignition and cranked up the engine.

* * *

We arrived back at the hotel within the hour. We ditched the limosine two blocks away and walked the rest of the distance. Kenny and I went in through the back door to avoid any confrontations. He took a shower, and when he came out I tended to his wounds, and vice versa. Thankfully he nor I had any serious injuries. Kenny still looked visably shaken.

"You did what you had to do, Kenny." I said, in an effort to console him, "He was trying to kill us..."

He nodded his head, "Yeah-Yeah, I know...I'm just thinking about it is all. I didn't think it would get this heavy, Y'know?" he said, as he looked me in the eyes.

I don't know what it was about that look, but it bored into my soul. Kenny was being my friend by coming along; however, I had almost gotten him killed, on my quest for revenge,

"Kenny, I think you should go back home--" I blurted out.

"Go back home? No way!" He shouted, "Nikki, we almost got killed tonight, we need to be together-"

"Kenny this isn't your fight!" I retorted, "This is serious business now, and I don't want you to get in any deeper!"

"Oh, so you got me all fired up, and now you want to leave me behind? Fuck that, Nikki! You're my girlfriend, and I want to defend you, I love you!" He said.

Do you know how it feels when you are blissfully elated and tragically sad at the sametime? Well, that is how I felt when Kenny told me he loved me, at that moment. Kenny never minced words. I knew that his feelings were true.

I went over and held him as tightly as I could, "I love you too Ken," I said, as I began to cry, "But, I have to do this alone. When that limo driver took you down I kept hoping you weren't dead. I realize now that I never should have told you any of this..." I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, "This is something that I have to settle, for myself. If I am ever going to find peace in my life I have to do this alone."

Kenny fought back tears, "You know what you're asking me to do, right?" He said, "You're asking me to let my best friend, the woman that I love, go on a quest that could be potentially fatal...What would you do in my situation?"

"What would you do in mine?"

"You had better stay in touch with me, Nikkia..." he said, finally relenting, "Whereever you are show me some sign that you are okay. I mean it, or I am going to track you down whether you like it or not."

I smiled, "I won't be gone forever, Kenny. Please be around when I comeback."

Kenny hugged me tight, "I promise. Just come back, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay."

* * *

Kenny and I boarded seperate planes later that night. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, in my life.

My nerves were on edge the entire time I sat in the airport. Everytime someone even glanced at me I froze, wondering if anyone had seen or reported what had gone on in the darkened Alleyway(they probably wouldn't care being that the perps were gangsters).

There were no planes headed directly to Texas; so I decided to take the plane to Los Angeles, California and head to Texas from there. It took an hour, but I was on the next flight out of Tokyo. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was probably never going back, either.

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Maxine Caldwell." I said.

"May I see two forms of ID Ms. Caldwell?" the rent-a-car attendant asked.

I reached into my purse and took out one of my fake ID's. This one was of 35 year old Maxine Caldwell. I didn't know how believeable I would be as a 35 year old woman, but I needed a car really bad and I couldn't use the same name twice.

"Wow, you look so young to be thirty five! I thought you were about eighteen." the young blonde remarked.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Well, Ms. Caldwell, what kind of car would you like: Convertible, Sedan, Sports car, or--"

"I'll take a sports car, preferably something red..." Red was my favorite color.

"You're just in luck. We have a Honda Civic out back that fits that Description." She said.

"That will be fine..."

The attendant began to run the computer and type in "my" information, "How long will you be keeping the car?"

"Oh, about a few weeks. My own car is in the shop. I'll shoot for three weeks. How much will that cost?" Money was no object for me, being that I was worth 2.5 million dollars.

"That will be 1,500 dollars, Ms. Caldwell." She replied, perkily.

"I'll pay cash." I said.

A few minutes later an attendant parked the gorgeous Honda Civic right next to the curb. It was absolutely fantastic! The car looked like It had been driven right off the showroom floor. The paint job was a dazzling candy apple red, and the wheels had spinning chrome rims. The windows were tinted as well. I opened the car door and the entire even smelled brand new. _Yes!_

I drove off the lot and booked a motel room for the night. I decided to take a long nap and leave Los Angeles, for Houston, first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Note: This Chapter Leads to The Lonestar Lodge.**

* * *

Hi everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and critiques. I really love writing, and it is extremely humbling to know that all of you are enjoying something that I am working hard on. This is my first Fanfiction and your responses help me to keep going.

Now I'll just reply to your reviews and answer a few questions...

**To All The Reviewers:** Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I sincerely appreciate it. Usually alot of fanfictions are all about action and intensity, and I was wondering if I would even garner any readers being that I am doing something character driven. Thank you all, I appreciate it.

**Looking At You:** Thanks for your words of encouragement. I'm glad you like Kenny. At first I did not intend on having him as a major character, however, when I started writing for him he took on a life of his own. I'm glad that everyone appreciates him. I was afraid he was going to come off as just another, "Love Interest." Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Andrew Jacob:** Thanks for reading, reviewing, and critiquing. Just to answer a few questions.

I did not intend for the big alley battle to be a "rehash" of the original "House Of Blue Leaves" fight. It was my way of being a little ironic and paying tribute to the original Kill Bill. Sorry if it came off as rehashing that scene.

Also, my introduction of Valentine Jordan was, I feel, very pivotal because she is going to be a major antagonist for Nikki. I introed her because I didn't want her to be a one dimensional cardboard cut out like the other assassin. When I wrote chapter eight I was thinking of the way that Q.T. introduced O-Ren Ishii to the audience, by delving into her background. That anime scene helped make O-Ren my favorite character in the movie. In this story the women are more powerful than men, so I just wanted to play up Val.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	11. Bingo

**Bingo**

Val walked into the lodge and spied the fallen form of her—now former—associate, Billy Cade. She strode over and knelt down beside his body. Valentine removed the wide brimmed hat from over his face. She did not even flinch upon seeing his lifeless blue eyes staring into oblivion. Val surveyed the corpse from top to bottom. The nose bridge had been shattered, and several blue/black bruises had formed on the fallen warrior's face. She placed her hand on the chest and felt a warm gooey mass. Val unbuttoned the shirt and stared at the gaping chest wound.

"Holy shit. She really worked you over, huh Billy?" Val said facetiously, as she studied the bloody gunshot wound. Within seconds—due to her training—Val knew every single injury that the cowboy had sustained from his fatal altercation, _What a waste. You were a hot boy, Billy Cade. Too bad you're dead. You missed out on the fuck of a lifetime with me. _

A naughty smile alighted upon Valentine's full red lips...

"That him?" The booming baritone voice almost startled her. Val turned her head and saw the cleaner standing behind her, both of her recent victims slung over his massive shoulders, "Yep, in the flesh, what's left of it." She mused. Valentine stood up and pulled out another wad of bubble gum. She tossed it in her mouth and chewed voraciously.

"Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and secure the place. Make sure Billy didn't leave behind anymore bodies..."

"Affirmative." said the cleaner.

Valentine blew a bubble and popped it simultaneously.

"Affirmative? Who are you, Arnold Schwarzenegro from the Terminator?" Said Val. She removed the gun from its holster and adjusted her two way headset.

The cleaner's face remained expressionless, "You'll need to collect the surveillance tapes as well. There is an intricate set of video cameras all over this motel. Take them all down and loop them. Drake doesn't want anyone to know anything happened here."

Val rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like that's gonna work. A bunch of people just mysteriously vanish, never to be heard from again."

The cleaner—for the first time—cracked a smile, "It's easier than you think. People go missing everyday." He said.

Val popped her gum and looked at her watch, "How long we got?" she asked.

"Two hours and fifty minutes. That is how long it will take me to do a thorough clean up." he said.

"Cool, I'm gonna get started then. If anyone shows up do them too. We can't take any chances. If anyone finds out about my after school job then I'll never get into Stanford." said Val.

The cleaner nodded his head. Val turned around and hurried up the stairwell.

* * *

Valentine scoured The Lonestar Lodge from top to bottom. She was as meticulous about her work as she was about putting together her outfits. It didn't take long for her to find the bodies of several hapless tourists.

"Cade, you messy fuck." She mumbled, as she came across three slain corpses. All of their throats were slashed. The inhabitants of the lodge had all been killed per request; however, the job had been done in a completely incompetent fashion. "You got a lot more work to do, my friend." Val said into her headset. _I really hate doing this clean up shit. _

Valentine went door to door and removed every surveillance camera video tape. The cleaner had already looped together a copy of each tape, via a prerecorded master tape of the lodge. All Val had to do was replace each authentic tape with a replica and play them after she had left the scene. It had been done a million times before, and the police would not be any the wiser.

* * *

Valentine headed back down stairs after the video camera work had been done. The cleaner had retrieved all the slain corpses-twelve in all-and placed them in the center of the lobby floor.

Val took the liberty of putting together the portable video player, and hooking it up to the large television screen. She popped in a tape of the downstairs tier and rewound it.

Suddenly, the image of a very large portly man appeared onscreen, ambling down the stairs. "Sloppy fat fuck." Val grumbled, as she blew another bubble. The man was Tex, A longtime associate of, a now defunct, assasination group that Val did not care to learn about.

The time on the tape read 8:00 a.m. "Crap...Crap...Bullshit...Crap..." Val sighed, as she scrolled through the man cleaning up and lazing around. Several hotel guests went in and out the doors within the next few hours of surveillance, but still nothing out of the ordinary, until...

"Bingo..." She smiled, as she watched the tall, dark, and handsome cowboy walk into the lodge. Val made herself comfortable, Indian style, next to the cleaner, who was studying the video footage quite intensely. Cade and the Lonestar lodge attendant, Tex, exchanged pleasantries before the handsome murderer slashed the fat man's throat with a straight razor. Death by razor was Billy Cade's calling card. Before the gargantuan body hit the ground Cade snatched him up and stuffed him beneath the bar like a wad of garbage. He then proceeded upstairs...

Val fast forwarded the tape. The rest of the grizzly slaughter would be revealed on the tier two recordings.Val sped through the rest of the footage, until...

"Wait!" said The Cleaner, as he saw Cade open the door for a beautiful young black woman, "I think that's her." He said, his voice never detering from monotone level.

Val placed the remote control beside her on the floor. She looked up at the cleaner—who had actually taken off his sunglasses—staring intently at the screen, a faint smile touching the corners of his lips.

"Do you like what you see?" Val asked, slightly annoyed.

The cleaner did not reply, but the bulge in his pants spoke volumes.

She hated when men ogled other women with her around. That was enough to make Val want to kill the woman on general principle.

"She is not that cute." Said Val.

"Yes she is." The Cleaner smirked.

The young woman was dressed in form fitting black leather jeans, a matching leather vest, and a long sleeved, red, turtleneck shirt. When she turned around Val got a good look at her face. She was gorgeous. She looked like a cross between a young Vanessa Williams and Vivica A. Fox. _Fucking whore_. _I'll bet she's wearing contact lenses_. Val chewed her bubble gum even more intensely, just to keep from grinding her teeth.

Val and the cleaner watched, and listened, to the exchange between Cade and the young woman. Suddenly, the audio blurted out a loud gunshot. That is when the fight broke out. Val stayed riveted to the screen. The battle lasted several minutes, before the woman bested her opponent. Val was amazed by the young woman's speed and skill. She assaulted Billy Cade, one of the best assassins in the business, with the precision of a machine. However, Val did not let on that she had been impressed.

"She has some skills." The cleaner said nonchalantly.

Val rolled her eyes...

"Put in the other tape. I need to know what car she's driving. All of this happened an hour and a half ago. Chances are she hasn't ditched her vehicle yet." The cleaner turned off the video and popped in the other tape. It showed the same woman, moments earlier, getting out of a red Honda Civic.

"Do you think she still went to San Diego?"

"I doubt it. I don't think she is that stupid. She probably stayed on the same trail that Snitch gave us." Valentine stood up from her position, "Okay, I'm going to go change and freshen up. Is the acid bath ready?" she asked.

"Affirmative."

"Good, the sooner we wipe this place down the better..."

* * *

Val decided to bring along her brand new, hot pink, Adiddas sweat suit. The sweat suit was a form fitting one piece with black stripes down the sides. Val compared it to Bruce Lee's outfit in "Game Of Death." She stayed inside the bathroom for a full half hour doing her hair. Val styled her flowing red mane into beautiful curly tendrils that fell to her waist. She applied her candy apple red lipstick and did her eye makeup. After she was done Val looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, _If I were a guy I would definitely wanna fuck me._

She checked her watch again. They had exactly 50 minutes to get everything done. Valentine left the bathroom and hurried downstairs, to the poolside out back.

* * *

The moment Val stepped outside she could smell the acrid fumes of burning human flesh. The cleaner had already begun the acid bath.

"Hey, I told you to wait until I got back!" Valentine was furious. She had wanted to watch.

"You were taking too long. We're on a schedule. Besides, I'm not finished yet." He said, as he poured a large bottle of fluid into the pool.

Valentine walked towards the poolside and stood next to the cleaner.

All twelve of the bodies, including Cade's, had been completely stripped and thrown into the water. The pool was now boiling as the cleaner doused it with several gallons of clear liquid, acid. The more he poured into it the more it began to sizzle. The sizzle transformed into a full on raging cauldron. The flesh from the dead bodies began to melt away. The acid ate through them like rabid barracuda. First the epidermis melted away and then the muscle tissue evaporated. Now, all that was left were the skeletal remains, and they too were soon devoured. The pool now looked like a sea of blood. The acid still boiled. The blood began to fade as well. Finally, there was nothing and the cauldron began to simmer down.

"How much time?" The cleaner said, as he poured more acid into the water.

"Thirty minutes." Val replied absently. She was amazed by the thoroughness of the cleanup, "Dude, that was fucking awesome. I mean it is like they totally never existed, y'know?"

"Alright, you get going. I've already radioed for transportation. I'm going to wipe the place down and tidy up a bit."

"Alright, I'm out. Catch you later..." With that Val went to her car.

* * *

Val popped the trunk of car and opened up the briefcase once again. She took out the broken pieces of the assault rifle and put them together like a jigsaw puzzle. Val removed the scope from the hidden compartment within the briefcase and attached it to the top of the gun. She held up the rifle and made sure the sight worked properly. It did. Val put it back inside the trunk and shut the briefcase.

She slammed the trunk door shut and opened up the backseat of her car. There, hidden beneath the plush interior, were two, very large, three pronged, sais, Valentine's weapon of choice. If push came to shove Val had no problem with engaging an opponent in a physical altercation. However, her boss wanted this one tidy. So she would only use physical force if it was a must. _Mongoose, you had better pray that my bullets hit you first, bitch. _Val flipped the sais around for practice. Her movements were inhumanely quick. She twirled the sais faster than a humming bird could beat its wings. Valentine had studied the sais for years, and her skill with them was unparrallel.

She put the weapons back into her car and climbed into the driver's seat. She buckled her seat belt and quickly burned out of the driveway.

* * *

Val had been on the road for over an hour before she found her target. It almost seemed too good to be true, but she had found her. On the highway stood a busy gas station where tourists and truckers stopped to refuel their cars. "Bingo..." Valentine whispered, as she spied the red Honda Civic pulling up to one of the pumps. The door opened and the woman-Mongoose-got out of the car.

Valentine weighed her options. The gas station was in a wide open, desolate, location. However, the gasoline station was full of hustle and bustle. There was no way she would have been able to pull off a job without someone seeing her. Val decided to follow her instincts and wait.

After several minutes the red Honda Civic pulled out of the gas station and hit the open road once again. Val cranked up her engine and trailed the red automobile.

"Get ready Mongoose, because the wildcat is about to pounce..."

Val whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(Note: This will be the last entry for Valentine. The next scene with her will be told solely from Nikki's point of view.)

Thank you everyone for your reviews. I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate them. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter eleven up, but alas, here it is.

In response to some questions.

Ciberloco: Thanks for your review. Anyway, I have decided to not have Beatrix until the end of the story, for the climatic battle. Why? Because, I feel, that we have learned everything that we needed to know about Black Mamba in KILL BILL. This is Nikki's story, and I want the reader to get to know all of these characters instead of revisiting all the old characters. However, an old Character might make a cameo in this story. You never know...


	12. Femme Fatality

**Femme Fatality**

The map gave me the coordinates to a quaint little motel in Austin. My secret santa knew I was probably going to need the rest and relaxation, eventually. He or she was right. I was tired. If there was anyone waiting to surprise me then he or she was gonna get decapitated, case closed. Otherwise, I was ready to conk out.

I had been on the road for over an hour and my gas supply was starting to deplete. Fortunately, I saw a little service station on the roadside. The place was filled with truck drivers and tourists on vacation. Not exactly the kind of place a young black woman from the East Coast would normally hang out.

I pulled up to one of the gas pumps and got out of my car. As I walked to the entrance one of the truckers tipped his cowboy hat to me. I returned a half smile and proceeded onward. The others just stared at me like I had the plague. It was quite obvious that they didn't get a lot of black people in this area. That was all well and good. As long as those country bumpkin rednecks stayed the hell out of my way there wouldn't be any problems.

I opened the door to the convenience store and walked in. The store was fashioned like a quaint little log cabin, with rows and rows of junk food and various other items. I wasn't hungry though. I walked straight to the counter and rang the bell for the attendant.

A very tall and slender man walked out from the back, "What can ah git cha?" He said.

The attendant physically repulsed me. He had the build of a malnourished grasshopper. His arms were long and gangly, and there was a slight hump in his back. His skin was on the verge of developing melanoma skin cancer, if he didn't have it already.The attendant's face was peppered with lesions, sores, and scabs.His eyes seemed to look everywhere but at me; and his breath reeked of tobacco and alcohol.

_I wish I had a gas mask._

"Yes, could I get a fill up on pump number three?" I asked.

"Will that be cash er charge, miss?" He questioned. His voice was so shrill and disgusting that I wanted to close my ears. But, that would have meant reading his lips, which would involve looking at him. So, since I didn't feel like puking I endured his hawk squawk voice.

"That'll be fifteen dollars, miss." He said.

I gave him a twenty.

He went to the teller to ring up the purchase.

As I waited I looked outside and saw a hot pink Mustang pull up behind my car.

_That car is cute._ I thought. It was an older model, and the paint job looked fresh. I'm sure that it must have cost the owner a fortune.

Once the car parked the driver got out. It was a young woman. The first thing I noticed about her was her red hair. She was absolutely gorgeous. She did not look like she was from this part of the state, that was for damn sure.

The girl was dressed in a hot pink bodysuit, _Well, I can tell someone likes pink._ Her skin was like porcelain. There was something very angelic and doll like about her. She looked fantastic and judging by her demeanor—and strut— she knew it.The red head opened the door and got in line behind me. I turned and smiled. She returned the gesture.

"Alright mam, here's your change. You have a nice day, ya hear?" The attendant said.

I smiled, "You too. Thank you." I left.

I went to my car and removed the pump. The beautiful redhead came out after me and filled her car up as well. After I was done I put the pump backon the machineandhoppedin my car. I left just as quickly.

* * *

I pulled into the **La Chica's** motel at around 10:00 that evening. I was tired as hell and ready to call it a day. I had survived two assassination attempts, within the span of five days. So far I was batting a thousand.

What really pissed me off was that Beatrix was cowardly enough to have her hired goons come after me. She didn't have the guts to do it herself, _fucking bitch_. Then again, she probably had no idea it was me.Atleast I still had the element of surprise.

The motel decor was lovely. It was more up to date and contemporary than the Lonestar Lodge. The furniture and decor was all white. It looked immaculate, almost like you could eat off the floor. I walked into the lobby and approached the front counter.

Behind it sat a very pretty lady with flowing jet black hair. In my opinion she was too beautiful to be working in a motel. Her features were elegant, almost classic. And her ebony black hair was a gorgeous contrast to her milk white skin. She was dressed in a navy blue blazer and white button down shirt. A name tag was pinned to her left lapel. It read "Sidney."

"Good evening, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like a room for the night." I replied.

"Well, you're in luck. We have several vacancies." She stood up from her desk and walked towards the front desk computer. She was so graceful and elegant. Although her gait seemed agile and free she still managed to move like a prim and proper lady. Sidney began to punch in several keys on her computer, "Would you like a room on the first, second, or third floor?"

I decided to look out for my best interests. If I needed to dash out in the middle of the night I wanted to be near my car, "first."

"Great." she said, "What is your name, ma'am?"

"Chastity Pryor." I said, as I removed my identification.

She took the I.D. and examined it. She looked up at me and glanced at the I.D, again. Her lips curled into a smile.

I froze. I thought I was busted.

"Okay Ms. Pryor. I have booked you for room twenty, on the first floor. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Just for the night." I breathed a sigh of relief, "How much?"

"$100 dollars."

I handed her the cash and took my room key.

"Have a good evening..." she said.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and dropped my bag, and sword, to the floor. I plopped down on the matress closest to me. My body was aching from the bumps and bruises of my previous altercations; however, the sheer exhaustion overtook me and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

When I finally woke up It was five o'clock in the morning. I had been out cold for seven hours. Not that I was complaining. That was a damn good nap(some of the best sleep that I've ever had), and I felt completely refreshed afterwards. I unpacked some of my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom was very lovely. It looked like a woman had decorated it, all pastels and lace. I felt very comfortable. I went to the sink and quickly turned on the faucet. I doused my skin with cool water. I took off my clothes and examined the bruises upon my naked body. Some of them were purple in color, and very sore. I touched them and instantly recoiled. The wounds were superficial, but still tender.

For some odd reason it prompted a smile. True, I had the bruises, but the one that put them on me was dead. And if anyone else tried to come after they would be dead too. The more fights I had the more comfortable I grew in my own skills.

I went over to the porcelain shower and turned on the hot water. I stepped in and let the warm beads rain on me. It had been days since I felt that relaxed.

* * *

After I was done soaking I moisturized my body with some of the condiments in my motel room. The owners were not cheap, that was for sure. They had Bath and Body oils, and perfumes from Victoria's secret. I was in total girl heaven. After I was done I combed my hair and fixed it into a ponytail. I decided to go casual comfy on my way out. I put on my red and white Nike hoodie, with my black jeans, and Nike Cortez sneakers.

My face was a little bruised from my fight with "Tex," however it was nothing a little concealer couldn't handle. I picked up my bag, and sword, and proceeded to drop off my room key. I figured I had been in one place long enough.

* * *

As I walked to my car the night was eerily silent. There were hardly any other residents there that particular night. I guess it was because the La Chica hotel was out in the middle of nowhere Texas. I relaxed a little.

* * *

Val waited patiently atop the two story motel building. Patience, that was a virtue Val took great pride in. Most people her age had little to none of it. It was the most vital requirement in her line of work. Sometimes the job called for hours upon hours of waiting. It only took a split second to make the kill; but, sometimes an operative had to wait days, in one place, before the oppurtunity would even present itself.

Fortunately, for Val, she only had to wait a few hours...

"So, the little mongoose has decided to leave her hole..." Val whispered, as she wet her lips. She aimed the assault rifle at the lone figure emerging from the motel bedroom. Val pressed the scope to her right eye and steadied her hand. There was a full clip inside the rifle. If she was lucky all it would take was one bullet to the skull. Valentine aimed the scope at her target's head. She clicked on the red laser pointer and placed it right on the woman's temple.

"Gotcha." Val said. She pulled the trigger...

* * *

With my bag and Hattori Honzo sword in hand, I was packing a full load of stuff. I fumbled to get the keys out of my pockets, while trying to keep from putting everything else down. My keys fell to the ground anyway.

"Shit." I mumbled, as I knelt over to pick them up.

The moment I bent over to grab my keys I felt something buzz by my ear. Then the car window shattered. It was a bullet!

I had been followed. I tried not to panick. I looked around to see where the bullet came from. By then it was too late. The shooter started unloading on me! The bullets were silent. I knew I was dealing with another assassin. I quickly ran to the otherside of my car as I felt it pulverized by the onslaught of projectiles. I grabbed my sword and ran back to my room. The shooting ceased for a moment. Until, a young woman, who was staying in the motel, peeped outside her door to see what was going on...

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Get down!" I demanded.

"Why--" before she could utter another word she caught a bullet in the chest! I dove behind a large potted plant that was just as quickly decimated by another flurry of bullets. I was wide open again. I ran back to my car. It was totaled, but it was the only place I could hide at the time.

* * *

"Fuck!" Val hissed. She wanted to get her down in one shot.That chance eluded her. _I'll just go for broke._ Val stood up from her lofty perch and unloaded the rifle. Her target was incredibly fast. Valentine sprayed the car with bullets. The young woman fled back to her hotel room as Val continued shooting. Then a confused young woman opened her door...

_Can't have that, deary_. She aimed, fired, and shot the hapless bystander. The woman fell to the ground, dead.

Mongoose dove behind a large potted plant and Valentine fired again. She shot the huge plant pot to pieces. Her target was still moving! _Stay still you bitch! _

Mongoose ran behind the bullet riddled car again. Val fired again. _Click._ She pulled the trigger_. Click._ Nothing._ Fuck, I'm out of ammo._ She dropped the gun. Val spied Mongoose cowering behind the decimated Honda.

_I'll have to go with option B now._

Val removed her sais from her duffle bag. She turned around and descended the staircase.

* * *

_What in the hell am I going to do about this car?_

My pretty red rent-a-car had been totaled. It looked like a pile of swiss cheese. More than likely I was gonna have to pay extra for damages. Then again, who was I kidding. I had no intention of returning it.

Right now, my mind was on the fucker who was trying to snipe me from the roof. Whoever it was, he or she, was lousy shot. I unsheathed my sword and hid behind the car. Suddenly, the shooting ceased. I stayed crouched. That was when I heard footsteps coming toward me. Sweat began to trickle down my forehead. The steps got closer. I gripped the handle on my sword even tighter. My adversary was getting closer.

"Stop right where you are!" I demanded.

The footsteps halted.

I slowly stood up and came face to face with my assailant. I surpressed a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you?" The irony of the situation struck me like a ton of bricks. It was the red head, with a large sai in either hand. I never even suspected her.

"Because, I'm that good, sweetie." She replied.

I slowly lowered my sword. She did the same.

"So, I guess I don't have to ask whether or not you're here to kill me, right?"

"Nope..." She blew a bubble and popped her gum.

"Well, before we start fighting, I just wanted to tell you that your outfit is cute. Where did you get it from?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Thank you. I got this from a boutique on Rodeo drive, in Beverly Hills, over the summer." She replied, "Y'know, you're really gorgeous, but you cannot accesorize or dress for shit. You look like you shop at Goodwill."

"Why thank you." I said, sarcastically.

"You could try ditching all the black and sports clothes for something a little more colorful and vibrant. Plus, that foundation is all wrong for your complexion. If you weren't so pretty I'd think you were a butch lesbian."

"Look whose talking Ms, "I get my make-up done by Crayola." You look like a cheap floozy with all of that crap on your face. How do you get it off, with a spatula?" I asked.

"I know you didn't?"

"Yes I did...Plus, you use too much lip liner. Newsflash sweetie, it does not make your lips look bigger. I'm surprised you didn't get some collagen to go with that boob job."

"Well, atleast I am not some fugly, poor man's, wannabee Halle Berry looking slut!"

"And, atleast I am not some overly painted, fake tit having, skanky, bozo the clown, painted hussy!"

Suddenly, there was dead silence. Her face turned beet red. I knew it was on.

She hoisted up her sais. I raised my sword.

"So, who did you have to fuck to get that Honzo sword?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't. What's your name?" She asked.

"Nikkia." I said. One of us was going to die. I didn't see any reason to lie,

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just because. I keep a journal of my victims, as a memento..." Her lips curled into a devilish smile,

"Oh, I'm Valentine by the way."

"Nice meeting you, Val."

"Oh, the pleasure is all yours. I just feel bad that you're gonna have to die in that outfit."

No sooner than those words were uttered did Val come hurtling towards me like a bullet! She lept over the car and roundhouse kicked me in the face. I literally did a 360 degree turn, as my sword went clanging to the ground. I ended up on the cement, and Val started twirling the sais like a majorette from hell. I dodged both of her attempts to stab me, but just barely.

_Goddamn she is fast!_

I struggled to get out of her way. I had to get to my sword, but Val kicked it out of my reach.

My plan wasto knock her off balance if I was ever going to get a shot in. I dodged another attack, and believe me it was hard. The bitch was relentless. I hit her with a sweep kick that sent her flailing. But, before Val even hit the ground she did a summersault and came back at me like nothing had even happened! Thankfully I had managed to get my sword.

Val came at me again with her sai attack, but this time I was able to defend myself appropriately. I tried to cut her, but she was hummingbird quick. Every manuever I attempted ended up slicing through air. She was like one of those damned agents in The Matrix.

"Is that all you have? Well, this is going to be easier than I thought!" Val laughed.

I attacked her again. I tried to strike her with a blow to the head, but she caught my sword in the prongs of her sais!

_Oh shit! _I thought, remembering the limo driver in Tokyo.

Val smiled. She did a 180 and snatched the sword from my hands! Then she kicked me in the stomach! I went flying across the pavement. I got back up. Val threw one of her sais at me! I tried to dodge it but, "Argh!" I scream, as the pointed edge grazed my upper left thigh!

For the first time my confidence began to wane. I wanted to scream for help, but we were in the middle of nowhere. More than likely, all of the hotel employees were gone. I picked the sai up and hurled it into the bushes.

Suddenly, Val tucked and came at me with three amazingly acrobatic summersaults! Before I even realized it she had wrapped her legs around my neck and thrown me. I felt the worldspinning from under me. I tucked myself into the fetal position so I could break my fall.

I was getting my ass kicked. But, I was not going down to this skanky ho without a fight!

Val was going for her other sai. I ran over to her and drop kicked her in the back. She dropped the other one, but quickly caught her balance and whirled around. The minute Val turned around I hit her in the face with five straight punches!

"You bitch!" She screamed, as her nose started to bleed.

Val lept into the air and hit me with an aerial combo! But I caught her foot and threw her to the ground.I tried to stomp her, but she blocked me with her elbows. She followed with a straight kick to my chin that made me spit another wad of blood.

Val sprung back to her feet and started punching the living hell out of me! She was so fucking fast and strong that it was unbelieveable! I was starting to see stars. I don't know how many times I got hit, but it felt like a thousand times in under a second! I swung at her, but my punch hit nothing but air. Val did a flying spin kick and sent me crashing to the ground. I could not get up. If this were a professional boxing match I would have been KO'd.

Suddenly, Val came back with my Honzo sword, an evil smile on her face,

"Now, who looks like shit, Mongoose?" She laughed, "It's only fitting that you die by your own sword!"

Val hoisted the sword above her head.

I knew I was dead. The only people I could think about were DeeDee, Kenny, and My mother. I had failed her.

**KABOOM!**

It was a gunshot blast. Val screamed insanely loud!

"You bitch, you shot me in my fuckin tit!" Val yelled, "Do you know how much this cost me! 20,000 fucking dollars!"

I could not see behind me, because my eyes were starting to shut from being blackened.

"Drop the sword..." A familiar female voice said.

"I'll drop it..." Val said, "In your fucking heart!" Val forgot all about me and went running towards whoever shot her.

**KABOOM!**

Val went flying backwards, landing next to me. Her entire face was blown off.

I heard the click of heals walking towards me. I strained to open my bruised eyes. The figure was blurry, but I recognized her instantly, "Sidney?" It was the motel attendant.

She knelt down next to me...

"Don't move, you'll be fine, Nikki." She said.

I was shocked, even in my battered state, "Wait a minute...Who are you?"

"My name is Sofie." she said, "Sofie Fatale."

I passed out.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Nikki Tikki Tavi: The Brave Little Mongo...

**Nikki Tikki Tavi: The Brave Little Mongoose**

* * *

"Buenos Dias Senorita. Como Estas?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open. As I drifted back to consciousness my senses were overwhelmed by the color white. Even the bed clothes I wore were white. My body was clean and my wounds were dressed.

_What is this place?_

The last thing I recalled was a gun shot and Valentine's corpse crashing down beside me. The radiant woman, Sofie, had knelt down adjacent to me. That's when I blacked out. I replayed the scene, over and over, in my mind. I still couldn't make any sense of it.

Then it hit me. My body was no longer in pain, and I was surrounded by purity. I was dead. I had to be. There was no other explanation.

_Fuck! _

I had gone through all of that crap for nothing! All the years of training, and all the world wide galavanting, had been for diddly squat.

_Oh god, what about my Aunt, and Kenny? Do they know that I'm dead? _

They were the only two people that I could think about. They were the only two people in the world that I loved. My eyes began to mount with tears.

_I must be in hell then. You aren't supposed to be sad in heaven._

I slowly turned my head to the side and felt a sharp crick in my neck. It quickly subsided. I breathed a sigh of relief. If I could still feel pain then apparently I was alive. Thankfully, that was enough to stifle my premature grieving.

When my vision was fully restored I spied the form of a portly little old woman. She was sitting on the left hand side of my bed. Her skin was very tan, and her hair was the color of cotton. The lady's wrinkled skin made her look like a Chinese Sharpei. Her smile radiated warmth and serenity. I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I croaked, making sure that I wasn't actually dead. My voice was a little weak. I was so physically exhausted that I could hardly speak.

The little old woman threw her head back and laughed, "Oh no senorita! You are far from dead. But this place is as close to heaven as you will come on Earth, I can assure you of that."

She said.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Austin, Texas still."

"How long have I been here?"

"fourteen days."

"Fourteen days?!" I gasped. I tried to sit up, but plopped back down.

"Be careful! You were completely unconscious all that time. You need to get your strength back up."

"Who are you?" I slowly raised myself up and scrutinized my surroundings. They were absolutely exquisite. The room, like the motel I had been in, was immaculately white. The floor was made of oak, and the finish on it was spectacular. And to my right was a huge picture window that led into a beautiful garden. I was astounded. It was like staring into a life like portrait.

"My name is Mama Esperanza. I have worked here for quite a few years now. I am a professional nurse and my employers made sure that you recieved the best of care. You were on an IV for the first few days. I don't see how you kept going as long as you did, senorita! Your body was exhausted!"

_I know, if I was at my peak I would have killed Valentine myself. I can't let that happen again._

"Who are your employers?" I asked.

Just as Mama Esperanza was about to speak the door to my room creaked open...

"That would be me." Suddenly the woman at the motel, the one who saved my life, Sofie Fatale, walked in. Her long hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail this time. She was dressed in a green silken Kimono and sandles. Her face was bare, but her skin was flawless. She looked just as stunning without makeup as she did with it on.

She pushed the door open and wheeled a tray of food in, all with her right hand. I don't know why I noticed that, but it seemed kind of strange.

"Oh good morning Ms. Fatale!" Said Mama Esperanza, "You should not be doing that."

"It's fine mama. You may leave us. I would like to talk to Nikki alone for a moment."

Said Sofie.

_How in the hell does she know my name?_

Mama Esperanza left the room and shut the door behind her. Sofie wheeled the cart towards my bed, and hoisted the tray up--with one hand--and placed it in front of me. "I brought you some soup. I just happened to be watching you on the kitchen monitor. You healed up better than I thought you would." She smiled.

I looked at the soup for a moment, and then back at Sofie. I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat it. There could have been cyanide in it.

Sofie smirked, "Honey, if I wanted you dead you would be. You have been immobile, in my house, for two weeks. Trust me, the soup is safe."

"Trusting people has gotten me into a helluva lot of trouble, lately." I whispered.

"I completely understand. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good." I picked up my spoon and swallowed some of the soup. It tasted great! Before I knew it I was almost finished. I looked back at Sofie who was watching me intently,

"How did you know my name, my real name?"

"I knew Vernita...You look alot like her."

I dropped my spoon on the tray. An eerie cloak of silence enveloped the room, "How?"

"We worked together for a while, for Bill. I'm sure you've heard that name by now."

"Yeah..." Silence settled between us, once again, "Why did you save me that night? It was you who sent me that sword, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no. I saved you because I have a score to settle with her as well..."

Sofie's faced turned banefully serious.

"Beatrix Kiddo." I whispered.

Sofie nodded her head, yes.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That, you will have to discuss with my consort."

I looked at my tray and acknowledged a bottle of orange juice. I went to unscrew the cap. It didn't yield. I was so tired that I couldn't make my grip strong enough.

"Allow me to do that for you." Sofie reached for the bottle, and unscrewed the cap like it was nothing.

I noticed that she did it with her right hand again, no movement of her left whatsoever,

" Is something wrong with your left arm?"

"Yes, I'm disabled."

"You don't look disabled to me, not the way you handle a shot gun."

Suddenly, Sofie reached for her left shoulder. I heard what sounded like a click, and then it fell off! My jaw plunged. Calm came over me after observing that it was only a prosthesis.

"Amazing how the body adapts..." She mused, "Considering that I used to be left handed I think I've done okay for myself."

"How did you lose your arm?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my own question.

"She hacked it off...With her Honzo sword."

"Oh my god..."

"That, and she killed my best friend, O-Ren Ishii. All in the same night." Sofie's voice dripped with venom. She hated Beatrix almost as much as I did, if not more. She didn't have to say it. I could feel it.

"No offense, but what does that have to do with me? Why did you bring me here?"

Sofie smiled, "Come with me. I want you to meet my associate." She said.

* * *

Sofie's house was like something out of a dream. I compared it to the Elven castles in The Lord Of The Rings films. Everything wascomposed in Earthy tones and white. I felt like a character inside of a fairy story. The home gave me the feeling of serenity. I felt safe there.

I was weak, but well enough to get out of bed and walk. Sofie and I wandered through the winding corridors for several minutes(the house was huge). The exercise was good for me. I felt my strength come back ever so slowly.

We arrived at a room with two large double doors. Sofie reached for the handle and slowly opened them up. I was awestruck!

The dining room reminded me of an old southern plantation hideaway. Like my bedroom, the dining hall had a huge picture window that peered out into the garden. The oak table, that sat dead center, had to be, atleast, fifteen feet long. It was drapped with a lovely lace table cloth. Above it was a sparkling chandelier. I was enamored by the wealth and opulence of the house. I felt honored to be there.

At the head of the table, in the first seat in front of us, sat a lone figure. The chair was soenormous that I couldn't see who it was.

"Sofie, dear, is that you?" It was a woman's voice. Sofie smiled and meandered to her.

"Yes, it's me. Our guest has finally awakened." Sofie said, rather affectionately.

A slender hand reached out for Sofie and pulled her closer. Sofie smiled and gently kissed the other woman on the mouth.

It wasn't just a friendly kiss. This was a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss. Except, it was two women. I cringed for a moment. I'm not homophobic or anything, but it just weirds me out whenever I see two women kissing. Sofie and her partner made out for several seconds. I started to wonder whether or not it was for my benefit.

I was sort of shocked. Sofie did not strike me as a lesbian.

Sofie took the chair beside her lover. I stood there, wondering if they had forgotten about me.

"Nikki, come have a seat." The other woman said.

* * *

I slowly approached the table, and took the chair across from Sofie. That is when I beheld the other woman. She was gorgeous too, in a Norse Viking sort of way. The first thing that captured me was her long blonde hair. The reflecting sun gave it the aura of golden silk. Her eyes were piercing blue, cold and lifeless.They almost looked like glass.

She wasn't a classically beautiful woman, like Sofie. Her features were stern, and slightly masculine. But there was an undeniable allure about her. It was intimidating. She looked commanding.

She was eating fresh fruit and bagles, with a large glass of orange juice.

"Well, I guess an introduction is in order." She said. She turned her head towards me, but didn't look me in the eye, "I'm Elle Driver."

"Nikkia Bell--"

"Yes, I know who you are." She interrupted, a guileful smile alighted upon her lips, "By the way, you dropped something the other night." Elle reached towards the right side of her and produced...

"My sword!" I exclaimed. She handed it to me. I clung to it for dear life. It wasn't everyday that someone just gave you a Honzo sword.

"Try and be careful next time. That cost me two million bucks." She said, "Sofie, could you excuse us for a moment? Nikki and I need some time alone. Girl talk."

Sofie stood up, and as she was about to leave Elle pulled her close. She kissed Sofie on the mouth again. When they finally came up for air Sofie smiled,

"Will you come to bed after you two are done?" She asked, coyly.

"Of course." said Elle.

Sofie left the room.

* * *

Elle reached into her robe pocket and produced a box of Marlboro cigarettes. She whipped out her lighter and fired one up,

"Mind if I smoke?" Elle asked, as she puffed on the cigarette.

"I guess not." I shrugged. _Not like I had much of a choice..._

"Thank you for this sword. I always wanted one. Where did you get it from?"

Elle smiled and tapped the cigarette ashes onto her plate, "I bought it off E-bay."

"No way!" I said.

"Yep. You'll be surprised what you can get off the net these days. After Honzo died they started hocking all of his swords left and right. Some ended up in Pawn shops, and the rest went up for auction. Normally, I would have kept that baby for myself; however, since I'm blind it won't do me much good now will it?"

_I knew it. Those had to be glass eyes. _

"How did you go blind?" I asked trepidatiously.

Elle grunted and dashed her cigarette into the porcelain plate, before lighting up another one, "Okay, let's cut through all the bullshit small talk, Nikki. I brought you here because I want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"A big favor..."

"How big?"

"Gargantuan." Elle paused. She took another drag on her cancer stick before she spoke again, "Alright, since I want you to do this jumbo sized favor for me I figure I owe you an explanation. I'll just be blunt about it: I fucking hate Beatrix Kiddo and I want the bitch dead. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I started getting nervous. Elle was intimidating, even for a blind woman.

In the assassination world there was always a catch. Nothing was as it seemed. Elle had an ulterior motive. Fortunately, for me, she was blunt and had no shame.

I liked her already.

"You see, Nikki. I ingratiated myself to you because I need you to do something that I can't. I hate Beatrix. That part has already been established. However, I cannot go about the task of doing her in myself..." she sighed, "Because of my condition I am no longer the warrior that I used to be. When your opponent can see and you can't, well that puts you at a slight disadvantage. All these years I've tried to concoct some kind of plan, some kind of method. Finally, you were my last resort--"

"Why? What do you have against her?" I was curious

Suddenly, Elle reached up and plucked both of her eyes out! I nearly vomited right there on the spot, "If someone plucked your eyes out I'm sure you'd want to fuck them up, wouldn't you?" said Elle.

I nodded my head as I covered my mouth...

"Well?!" Elle demanded.

_Shit, I forgot she's blind._

"Y-Yes...very much so."

Elle put both of her eyes back in and continued on like nothing weird had happened.

"Did you know my mother?" I furthered.

"Yeah, Bill hired her a few months after me. That old bastard had a thing for the ladies, that was for sure. All of us: Me, O-Ren, Kiddo, and Vernita --"

"Wait, my mother...slept with him?"

"They didn't call him Snake Charmer for nothin, sweetie."

"You too?"

"Yep."

"But, aren't you...like...a lesbian?"

"What tipped you off?" Elle asked sarcastically. She smirked, "Anyway, he recruited Beatrix after he hired all of us. She was an ex-cia spy. Bill thought she added "Profesionalism" to the vipers. It was fucking disgusting the way he fawned all over her. She was a great fucking assassin, I'll give her that. But, she didn't earn shit. All she had to do was bat those blue eyes and Bill would jump through hoops for her. He taught her things that took the rest of us years to learn. She even got Pai Mei to teach her moves that he had never shown anyone else. She was Beyonce and the rest of us were fucking Destiny's Child. Only way I can describe the situation."

"Pai Mei? Pai Mei is a real person?"

"He "**was"** a real person..." Elle laughed outright at that.

"Why did she go on a killing spree?" I said. I was becoming more relaxed. Elle had a way about her. She was really cool.

"Hold your horses. I'm getting to that part. Well, to make a long story short, Beatrix left our organization and Bill got pissed. You never piss Bill off. That was a rule of thumb. When we located her, at her wedding rehearsal, we killed every motherfucker in the room...including Kiddo. Atleast we thought. So four years later she wakes up and tries to kill all of us. She went after O-Ren and your mother first...Then she tried to kill Budd, but I did that for her. Afterwards she and I got into it, and the bitch blinded me by snatching my other eye out." Elle growled. She angrily snuffed out another cigarette.

"Who pulled the other one out?"

"Pai Mei."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him. There is a penalty for fucking with me, and he paid the price."

"Look, I have my own issues with her. I don't need yours on top of every--"

"Hush," Elle smiled, "True, you have your own score to settle, I won't deny you that...However, I want you to succeed. I want you to kill that cunt. But, I want the satisfaction of knowing that I helped you to do it, which is why you are here..."

I leaned forward, "Go on..."

"I'm sure you've read the inscription on the sword. Do you know what a Mongoose is, Nikki?" she asked...

"Sorta. They're those little animals that kill snakes..." I shrugged.

"Yes, you have the gist of them. Mongooses are the most peculiar little animals. They are so small, only the size of weasels...Yet, their bravery is parrallel to that of a lion. A mongoose, with no other defense aside from speed, will take on the deadliest venomous snakes in the world. They are so quick. They can run, they can dodge, and they can disorient their potential prey. A mongoose is cunning. It knows that it cannot kill the snake on the first try, however, it relies on its ability to wear its prey down. You know how a mongoose kills? They antagonize the snake and cause him to strike, repeatedly. With swift artful dodges the mongoose makes the serpent expend energy. When the snake gets exhausted the Mongoose crushes its skull within its tiny jaws. Have you ever read the story of Rikki Tikki Tavi, by Rudyard Kipling, Nikki?"

"A longtime ago, in elementary school..."

"Oh, then I need to refresh your memory. The story was about a little Mongoose named Rikki Tikki Tavi. Rikki was invited to live in the home of a human family, fortunately for them. Just outside the house lived two Cobras, Nag and Nagaina. The two Cobras were hell bent on destroying the lives of everyone in the house just so they could lay their eggs. Snakes are cold and calculating animals. However, they were no match for Rikki Tikki who, for the love of his family, slew them all. The family lived happily ever after, as did Rikki Tikki..."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is the point of this?"

"The point is this!" Elle slammed her fist on the table,"Beatrix is a snake, but you are my mongoose. You are young, strong, fast, and physically able to take her down. That is the point of my little narrative. However, it takes a snake to know another snake...which is where I come in. Nikki, you know how to fight, I will give you that. However, you fight to win...And that isn't good enough. When you fight the goal is to crush your opponent, just as the Mongoose does. I can teach you how to fight to kill."

"How, did you find out about me?"

"I told Snitch to make me aware of anyone who had a beef with Kiddo. Whoever claimed that Honzo sword was my Mongoose. Ironically, I never thought it would be you. What a small world." Elle continued. "I won't even pretend that your mother and I were close. We weren't, but no child should have to watch his or her mother die."

"Don't act like you're concerned. You just want me to kill her for you."

"Damn straight I do, however, I am concerned about you. If Beatrix is going to die, then whoever does the task has to do it efficiently. I want you to win. I want you to crush her fucking skull into paste."

"I know how to fight..."

Elle tossed her head back and laughed, "You got your ass waxed by a second tier assassin! If It hadn't been for Sofie then you would be six feet under right now!" Elle puffed on another cigarette, "Yeah, you know how to fight, from what I hear, but the difference between you and Kiddo is...You'll be looking for the best way to take her down, but she knows every vital pressure point on your body. Points that you do not even know about. Beatrix knows how to kill. That is the difference between a warrior and a killer. This is serious business now, little mongoose. If you are going to get the snake out of the garden you need the proper tools...I can show you the way."

"How can you teach me to fight when she defeated you as well!"

"Fuck you!" Elle screamed. Suddenly, I felt my wind pipe being crushed! Elle's grip around my throatfelt like an ironvice. Try as I might I couldn't break free, "I may be blind, but with enough pressure applied I could collapse your trachea, and let you die of asphyxiation."

With that Elle let me go. I gasped for breath...

"Okay... say I allow you to teach me...What is in it for me? How will it benefit me?"

"Aside from turning you into the deadliest woman in the world, I can point you in the right direction...I know where Beatrix is."

"You do? Where?!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mongoose...A favor for a favor. You live here, with me, for one year, and I teach you everything that I know...In exchange I will give you the Black Mamba. Do we have a deal?"

"Wait, a year? I can't stay here for a year...Can I atleast get in contact with my family and friends?"

"Hell no! This location is secluded. Look Nikki, you've chosen the life of an assassin, now you have to follow the rules of one. Invisibility is your number one priority, now."

"I'm not an assassin..."

Elle giggled, "Uhm, the last time I checked going to kill someone was assassination. Stop deluding yourself. Your motive is revenge, no more no less...But, luckily for you I am in a giving mood. So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Okay...on one condition." I said.

"What?"

"You let me write a letter to my aunt and boyfriend." I said.

"Alright, one letter. I suggest doing it soon. Now, go get some more rest and relaxation. Next week your training begins. I'll make a mongoose out of you yet."

I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I was ready. I waited over a decade to get revenge on Black Mamba, what was another year.

* * *

**To Everyone who asked about Sofie's arm:** This is to everyone who wondered about how Sofie was able to fire a shotgun. I saw the original movie(several times), and it looked--to me--that she still had an arm left(excuse the pun). My mistake. However, this is a fanfiction so please allow to self indulge. >) 

Furthermore, I hope no one was thrown off by Elle and Sofie being lesbians(lol). I just thought that would make an interesting twist. Also, Elle seemed very commanding and authoritative in the movie. She kind of gave me a lesbian vibe. And I always assumed that O-Ren and Sofie were more than just "friends." (hehehe).

**_Once again, a thanks to everyone who is reading! _**


	14. The Cruel Tutelage Of Elle Driver

**The Cruel Tutelage Of Elle Driver**

* * *

_Dear Kenny,_

_Hey what's up? _

_God, I don't know where to begin. So, I guess I should just begin from the beginning, right(laughs)? _

_Well, for starters if you've received this letter then you know that I'm okay. The people that I am staying with have only allowed me to do this once. Don't get upset. They haven't kidnapped me or anything like that. I haven't been coerced or bullied into writing this note either. I am here because I want to be. _

_So, please don't worry. I know how overprotective you can get. That is one of the things that I love most about you. _

_I've been in this location for almost a month now. Don't ask me where, because I was told not to say. Yeah, just me being secretive again, right? Believe me, If I could tell you I would._

_The only thing that I can say is that I'm close. I'm close to finding her. I know you think the idea Is crazy; because at times I think it's fucked up myself. But, the longer my mother's death goes unresolved the more it eats at me. True, vigilante justice isn't the best thing, but she has to pay...one way or the other. For all I know she is leading a life of luxury while I suffer on a day to day basis. Kenny, sometimes I cannot even sleep at night. I have nightmares about that day, all the time. I have to do this for my own well being. I can't rest until I avenge my mother's murder. _

_You probably think I am a bad person or something, but I'm not. I don't know why I'm trying to explain it all away. My intent is to kill another human being. There's no sugar coating that. I guess it's because you're the only person whose opinion matters to me anymore. You've always been str8 with me Kenny. My whole life has been filled with treachery, lies, and deceit. But you have always been my honorable Knight in Shining Armor, My very own Hattori Honzo. I adore you._

_I'll never forgive myself for bringing you to Tokyo. I should never have told you, and now I have probably made it impossible for you to ever go back there again. I am so sorry for that, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. _

_Things may not be like they were before. I may not be like I was before. But deep down I'm still the same girl. I'm still the same girl that loves you. In fact, as I write this, I realize just how much I love, want, and need you. Nothing will ever change the way that I feel about you. Nothing. _

_Kenny, I don't know when I will see you again. Honestly, I don't know if I will ever see you again. I could be walking straight into the arms of death. So, before I venture further I just needed you to know everything in my heart. Ken,You are my rock, and I don't dare think about where I'd be had fate not brought us together. That night you kissed me meant more than you can ever know. In a world full of insanity you were calm amidst the storm. I think about you all the time, and I even see you in my dreams. Sometimes I have to stop myself from thinking about us, because it hurts like hell. But it hurts even worse to not think about us. My mind often wonders how can a relationship like this work. It could be years before I ever find her. It could even be days. But, in that short length of time would I still be the same Nikkia Bell to you? Would I still be the same little girl who fractured your ribs, and then brought you flowers? Would I still be the same girl who climbed into your window when I was afraid to sleep alone at night? Would I still love you just the same? I don't know...It's just getting so hard to reconcile everything, y'know? _

_So, what I am about to say is probably the hardest thing I've ever written in my entire life...I Love you Kenny. God knows I cannot express it enough!But I also love you enough to let you go. I don't want my choices to affect you in an adverse way. You have so much potential and talent. You have everything going for you.You can't get caught up in my madness. When we finally hooked up I felt like I could walk on air. I always felt trepidatious about crossing that line with you, but it was worth it when we did. I was scared to love you Kenny, because my mission was--and still is--my priority. You deserve more than second best. I'm sure there is another girl out there that can love you better than I might have. _

_So for the sake of both our lives I am ending it right here and now. Go pursue your dreams, baby. Don't waste your time waiting for me. _

_Well, I have to go. Tell my aunt DeeDee that I am okay, and that she doesn't have to worry anymore. She knows what I am about to do._

_Take care Kenny..._

_I Love You,_

_Nikki._

* * *

"Your beauty is your power, Nikkia. Remember that." Said Elle, as she gently traced my facial features with her delicate fingertips. Her lips formed a seductive half smile.

I swallowed hard. _I hope she is not trying to feel me up._ Elle continued to chart my countenance like a Braille roadmap. She had found herself in uncharted territory, and from the way she was smiling she seemed to be enjoying herself. It started making me nervous. I stepped away ever so slightly.

Elle's gleeful expression transformed into a scowl, "Don't be such a fucking prude. I wasn't trying to make a pass at you." She said, her voice flush with irritation. Elle stepped back and looked directly at me. Even though she was blind I felt like she could see right through me.

She balled her fists up and thrust them down in front of her,

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" she asked.

Elle's property was magnificent. It was quite ironic that I was training to become alethal warrior within a place that was reminiscent of the Garden of Eden. As the soft wind breezed through my hair I felt as if I had forsaken the entire outside world for a year in paradise. Just standing amidst the beauty of Elle's wondrous garden relaxed me. I knew I had made the right decision.

I adjusted the fabric of my traditional Chinese kung fu suit. The white fabric was made of soft linen that felt like down feathers tickling against my skin. It was loose fitting and comfortable, appropriate for my first training session.

I focused my attention on Elle—dressed in the same outfit, only black—standing before me,

"Yes." I replied.

"Come closer." She said.

I took three steps forward until she was only a foot or so away from me.

"Now bow." She commanded.

I leaned forward and did as she said.

**Whap!**

Elle slapped me on the back of my head! It felt like I had been slugged by a baseball bat.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?!" I demanded, quickly stepping back.

**WHAP!**

Elle slapped me again. This time across the face, hard! My ears started ringing. My eyes began to water as I struggled to maintain my balance. The burning sensation of anger and humiliation rose to the surface like volcanic lava.

"Refer to me as your Mistress. The only way that our time together will prove fruitful is mutual respect between student and master. Now, bow to me again, Nikkia."

My pride was wounded much worse than my body. I got over my initial embarrassment and meandered towards Elle again. I slowly lowered my eyes and upper torso to the ground.

**WHAP!**

The third slap infuriated me!

"What the hell, Elle?! How can I concentrate if you keep hitting me!"

"Never look at the ground when you bow. When you face your opponent, **ALWAYS** keep your eye on him. Even when you are paying respect to an adversary never believe that they are honorable. My hand could just as easily have been a Honzo sword. Keep that in mind." She said, "And if you refer to me as Elle again I will kick the living shit out of you."

"How could you tell I was looking at the ground anyway...Mistress?"

"I could tell by your breathing pattern. Don't underestimate me simply because I cannot see the way that you can. Never underestimate your opponent…Especially one who is superior to you…"

Suddenly, Elle drew back in her fighting stance,

"Now, attack me with everything that you have."

I caressed the back of my neck. Elle's slaps hurt like hell. I could still feel the sting, like a horde of wasps had attacked my neck. For the first time, since my fight with Valentine, I started to doubt my own abilities. Elle was imposing. I felt vulnerable and unprepared. I had gone against, and killed, professional assassins. But there was something about Elle that commanded respect. She was not some lower level bodyguard. Elle was the real deal.

"Look, I can't attack you…you're blind." I said, in a vain attempt to mask my fear and inadequecy.

"My blindness has nothing to do with anything. Now, attack me before I attack you. And if I attack you I won't stop until you're dead."

She said.

I tensed up. Either way it was gonna go down.

"Are you sure about this?"

Elle smiled, "Oh I see. You are a weak, pathetic, cunt like your mother was. Maybe we should stop right here and call it a day?"

That was all it took for me to snap. Any hesitation I had evaporated. I ran at Elle like a rabid dog, and attacked her with a volley of punches and kicks. All of my attempts hit nothing but air. Elle was as fluid and agile as a crane. I tried to kick her in the face, but she grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground almost effortlessly. I recoiled in pain.

"You have good form, but your style is erratic. You lack control. Never fight with emotion, no matter how your opponent riles you up. Get up." She commanded.

I forced myself to stand back up. I had been in worse situations than this. Elle had stoked my fire. She and I started fighting again. I decided to use the Tiger/Crane Kung-Fu style that I learned as a child. I formed my hands into claws and struck at her with all my power. Strikes that would have, potentially, killed a normal man or woman were nothing to Elle Driver. With one hand Elle blocked my attacks, "Shit, I'm wondering how you managed to last this long, Mongoose." Elle mocked. I ducked to the ground and attempted a turning back sweep kick. Elle leapt into the air, and kicked me in the jaw before I could even get back up. Iskidded into the foliage, as my lovely white suit became spattered in mud and dirt. Bloody spittle trickled out of my mouth as I struggled to get back to my feet.

"I can see your faults and I've only fought with you a few moments. You've studied everything but specialized in nothing. You don't know who you are as a fighter." Elle mused.

_Fuck, she hasn't even broken a sweat!_

"Get Up..."

"Can't we practice again tommorrow? I don't know if I can keep--"

"Cut the fucking whining you little brat! Did you think this was going to be fun and games, like a fucking Kung Fu movie? You volunteered and now you are mine...So, get up before I make you."

Elle's tone cut like a razor blade. I did as she said.

Elle and I went at it for over and hour. During that time I felt like an Everlast punching bag. Elle showed absolutely no mercy. The only pity she exhibited was restraint, and I was thankful for that much. I fought her as hard as I could, but everytime I ended up on the ground eating grass. When my first lesson ended I was a bruised and bloody heap. It hurt to even bat an eyelash.

"You have much too learn little Mongoose. This may take a little longer than I anticipated." Elle said, "Now, go and clean yourself up. Our next lesson begins tommorrow, before sunrise.You may ache now, but I guarantee it'll be worse in the morning. But, A warrior must battle her way through agony."

After she left I hobbled back into the house.

* * *

The very first day of training was excruciating. I went to bed crying. Not uncontrollable sobbing, but out and out blubbering. I wept like a small child, lost in a crowded mall, the day after Thanksgiving. Fortunately, Mama Esperanza was making her nightly rounds and decided to stop by my suite. She gave me a huge heartfelt hug and told me that Elle was like that with all of her proteges. She also told me that I should be proud of myself. All of Elle's other students quit the first day. I was the only one who remained. I don't know whether or not Mama Esperanza had lied to me, but It did make me feel a whole lot better. I knew that with more time I would be able to hang with Elle, mentally and physically. But it would be a long and arduous journey.

That night I took a long hot both, and stayed in the sauna for about an hour. It was exactly what I needed. My body was banged up and bruised, from head to toe, but it hurt a whole lot less after the spa treatment. I kept my mom and dad's framed photograph on my nightstand, for inspiration. I often thought about what I would say when I saw Beatrix Kiddo again. Would it be a straight to the point quip,like An action movie? Or would it be a long, drawn out, Shakesperean speech. I didn't know, nor did I really care. My goal had always been to confront her, face-to-face, and torcher her to death. And when she had finally suffered enough, deliver the death blow and pray that she felt my mother's pain.

* * *

Although Elle's lessons were cruel and merciless (In some cultures they may have been considered torcher), I evolved and adapted. I needed them. There were alot of intangibles that I lacked.I was quickly finding that out. None of my previous senseis had exploited my raw power like Elle had. I felt myself becoming stronger, faster, and more intuitive every single day. The more torcher I went through the more resilient I became...

"**AAH!"** My cries were shrill. I now knew why Elle had decided to bring me so far out into the woods. No one would have been able to concentrate listening to me. I clinched my teeth and held onto the ropes for dear life. It was the first time I had my limbs "stretched." It wouldn't be the last.

That morning, after a week of grueling ritual, Elle and I walked out into a tiny grove. In the center stood two small trees, adjacent to one another. Tied to the trees were four thick ropes, two on the top and two on the bottom.

"Slide your wrists and ankles into those ropes." Said Elle

"What for?"

"Don't ask why. Just do as I say."

I walked over to the trees and did as she wished. I slid my wrists and ankles into the loose fetters and stood between the small plants.

"Are you ready?" asked Elle. She was standing behind me. I turned my head to see her holding onto a large rope linked to a pulley.

I swallowed hard, "Yes."

Suddenly, I felt a hard tug. The ropes tightened around my ankles and wrists like handcuffs. As the two trees began to bow all four of my limbs were pulled in different directions. At first I remained silent, but the harder Elle pulled the louder I screamed. You would have sworn that someone was trying to kill me. Elle continued to pull. My body was now suspended in midair and stretched to it's limits. Finally, I stopped screaming. Not because I felt no more pain. I felt it intensely. My vocal chords were exhausted from the sheer amount of exertion. I remained there for what seemed like an eternity.

"How does it feel?" Elle asked.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't by then.

"When I'm done with you your tolerance for to this will be so high that no amount of pressure will faze you. Life is pain. A warrior knows that better than anyone. Pain is a reminder to us that we are still alive. Love it. Embrace it." She said.

* * *

The next few months was more of the same. I had gone from vaunted house guest to servant girl faster than you can say Lickety Split. Every morning before sunrise Elle and I practiced extreme power Yoga. Afterwards I was "stretched." Then we had our daily sparring sessions, and afterwards I had to do nearly all the chores around the huge estate. I was tempted to ask Elle whether or not she knew that Lincoln had freed the slaves. I carried buckets of water to and from the house, chopped firewood, picked vegetables from the garden, and even helped the maid staff wax the floors.

The work was strenuous but the benefits had not gone unnoticed by me. My body had become more lean and agile. I had the grace and flexibility of a cat now(not to mention the Body of a Sports Illustrated swim suit model). My reflexes were faster, and when I sparred with Elle I was better able to anticipate her moves. The fights were no longer ending with me on the floor, beaten to a pulp...Slowly but surely we were becoming evenly matched.

One particular night, after dinner, I went to my room to meditate. There was a rap on my door. It was Elle. I immediately bowed to her, with my eyes up. Even though she could not see she smiled. In her hands she held a large newly shined machete. The blade was huge. It almost resembled a sword.

"I have a taste for some fresh sugarcane." She said, "I want you to go and chop me some."

I rolled my eyes. If she could have seen the way that I looked at her she would have slapped me, "Mistress, it is dark outside." I replied, with a bit of attitude.

"So? I don't care. I have a sweet tooth and I want some sugarcane. I want you to take this machete and cut down three rows and bring them in." Elle pointed to her left, at my picture window, to the field that was several yards away, "But, I want it done a certain way. I want you to use the machete, with both hands, and chop down the cane at the stalk. Don't chop from the top, chop it down in the middle. When you do this make sure to watch your head. Those canes are the size of trees, and one falling stem can crack your skull open like a coconut. If you see one falling chop it as fast as you can. Remember, use both hands to make a clean swipe. I don't like jagged edges when I'm chewing." She furthered, "Also, I want you to go out there everynight until the entire field is harvested by the end of next month."

"Are you serious?!" I moaned.

"Hey, don't be so fucking condescending! Do as I say!" With that Elle grabbed my hands and placed the machete in them. She turned around and walked away.

_I'd like to chop you down with this machete, fucking Bitch._

That night, and every night after that, for the next two months, I chopped sugarcane. It was hard work too. The cane stalks that Elle had on her property were almost the size of small trees. I hacked and slashed away at them for hours on end, and when I was done I had to lug them in every night. I had never worked that hard in my life. In the beginning I was pissed off. _What the fuck does chopping sugarcane have to do with martial arts? This is completely unnecessary!_ I often though in anger. But, after I had managed to chop the entire field down I felt a certain sense of satisfaction.

The next day, after our Yoga session, Elle walked with me to her dojo. The place looked like a large wood paneled gymnasium. Elle sauntered towards the wooden sword stand and removed acolossal bamboo stick. "It is hightime we worked on your sword play." She said.

I was surprised. Elle said that my sword fighting skills sucked. She had also said that she would never train me in the way of the sword until I had more experience, "Mistress, why are we sword training when I haven't had the oppurtunity to do so in months?" I asked. I removed a large wooden stick from the rack and walked, slowly, towards Elle.

"Well, prove me wrong." She said. Elle raised her stick and charged at me. Reflexively I brought the wooden stick up to block my head. Her weapon clashed with mine. Elle came around and hit me in the side. The wind was knocked out of me. I staggered. Elle stopped swinging. She shook her head in disgust, "Fuck..." she sighed, "Nikki, haven't I taught you anything?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I had done wrong. So I said nothing.

"Chop the fucking Sugarcane, Nikkia." Elle said, as she brought the bamboo rod back up.

You know that old cliche phrase, "A lightbulb moment?" Well, I had one of those. Only this light bulb was 2,000 watts. I finally realized why I had chopped down an entire acre of sugarcane. I lifted my psuedo sword, "I'm ready Mistress."

Elle came at me again. This time I knew what to do. It was instinctual. Everytime Elle attacked me I went through the motions of chopping down sugarcane. My body had internalized the method and now it was working! When Elle brought the bamboo stick down I countered by either blocking, or chopping. When she came from the right, I defended. And when she came from the left I managed to jab her hard in the right side. We continued our sword fight for several moments, until Elle called for a time out. A smile crossed her face. It wasn't her trademark malicious/ironic smile either. This was a genuinely happy face. Her entire demeanor had changed.

"You finally get it. Now, you are ready for the real training to begin." She said.

Elle bowed to me. I was floored. She had never done it to me, not once. I don't know if it was a light sheen of sweat, but I felt my eyes begin to mist. That night I had finally earned my mistress's respect.

I went to my room and eagerly awaited the next morning. I can't recall a time that I felt so enthusiastic about grueling torcher .

* * *

Weeks turned into months, months turned into a year, and one year became two. That is how long I stayed with Elle Driver and Sofie Fatale. When I first began the training I felt like an elephant in a ballet recital. Now the rigors felt routine to me. There wasn't a problem Elle could toss my way that I couldn't solve now. Physically and mentally I was a fighting machine, a true warrior woman. Everything was honed to near perfection. When I first met Elle I was an 18 year old self defense expert. Now I was 20 and capable of murdering someone with my bare hands. I hardly recognized myself in the mirror anymore. Sofie said that I resembled a Hollywood starlet. My eyes were brighter, my hair more lustrous, and My body was like a tightly wound coil, capable of doing anything that I willed it to. I was stronger, faster, and knew who I was as a warrior. I felt better than I had ever felt in my entire life. Elle no longer had to provoke me to train. I initiated every single session myself.

During all that time she and I became close friends. She lamented upon her glory days as a DiVA, and shared with me every single thing she knew about the art of war. I was like an empty vase, and Elle filled me with every ounce of her wisdom. We talked about life. She even listened to me talk about Kenny. I felt closer to her than anyone else due to our shared hatred of Kiddo. It was not a mother/daughter relationship. Elle was too afraid of getting old for that. We were sisters, plain and simple.

She continued to train me in the way of the sword, and in Kung-fu. Elle schooled me in the style of The Mongoose. I learned my strengths: speed and agility. My moves were ten times as fast, and destructive, as they had been before. I hadn't necessarily forsaken all of my previous training, but I committed myself to one art form. Elle taught me everything regarding the anatomy of the human body. I read more books about pressure points and weak spots than I had ever read in school. Elle's goal was to make me an efficient killer. Soon, I was going to find outwhether or notshe had succeeded.

Elle was the artist. I was her canvas. She painted a fine portrait, if I do say so myself.

* * *

Sofie was also apart of my training. She taught me the ways of a female assassin. "You must be as beautiful as you are powerful, Nikkia. The only thing you lack is balance. Remember, It is not all about your physical prowess. As a woman you have more than one strength.Your beauty will make women comfortable in your presence. Men will desire you. When they are at their most vulnerable that is when you strike, easily." She often said.

Sofie came home, from extravagant shopping sprees,with new outfits for me on almost a daily basis. By the time two years had passed I had a completely different wardrobe. I tossed aside all of my old clothing and grew accustomed to wearing very feminine designer duds. Sofie also taught me how to apply my make-up, accentuating my natural assets. One particular day Sofie made me over and I hardly recognized myself. I no longer resembled the sweet faced ingenue that I had been. My new image was that of a seductive siren.

Sofie taught me languages as well. Although I was fluent in Japanese I learned: Spanish, French, and portreguese. I also learned to be more fluid, graceful, and disarming. "Whenever you enter a room always remember to say sweet things thatleave people at ease. Even if the phrases you choose donot fit the occasion they always soften the mood." Sofie always emphasized the importance of being lady like and gentile. There was so much power in being a woman. I had been so naive. Elle taught me to be a warrior. Sofie made me a chameleon. I could be every woman, if I chose. When Sofie was done with me I had transformed from hiphop hottie to sophisticated femme fatale.

I was ready. I knew it. All I needed was one more thing...

* * *

"Mistress, you promised me that you would give me her location the day my training ended." I said. Elle sat across from me, in her dais like chair, at the dining hall table. It was quite ironic that we were discussing this two years later, at the same table, where we first met.

Elle turned her head towards me and smiled, "And I will. I don't go back on my word...anymore." She chuckled, "Now, I'm only telling you this because I believe that you're ready. If you are having any second thoughts--"

"I'm not." I interjected.

"I believe you." She replied, "I must admit. You impressed the hell out of me, and Sofie. I didn't think you were gonna last a week, let alone two years. Be that as it may, I think I'm gonna actually miss you around here."

I smiled. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to miss her too. Elle had put her heart and soul into teaching me how to fight. Even though her motives were selfish Elle gave of herself freely. Now, I had more amunition against Beatrix Kiddo. I loved Elle like a big sister.

"She's in Mexico City, Mexico."

My heart nearly skipped a beat, "Are you sure? I mean someone told me she was in San Diego, a few years ago."

Elle laughed, "Had you gone to San Diego, before you met me, you would have been dead. She has a gang of sleeper Body guards down there.They would have turned you into hamburger meat. No, that was a ruse. I've known where she is for quite sometime; unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it...Now, you can."

I took Elle's hand into my own, "Thank you...For everything." I whispered. I had to keep myself from crying.

"Thank me by coming back, alive, with her head on a fucking stick." Elle said. She gently squeezed my hand, to show affection.

* * *

Elle and Sofie, unbeknownst to me, purchased a brand new Candy apple red, convertible Corvette. When I saw it I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Sofie said that my other car had to be destroyed, in order to cover up what happened at the La Chica Inn two years ago. I really didn't care too much. After a two year hiatus my mind was back in hunt mode. Elle gave me a map away from here state to Mexico(god knows I needed it. I hadn't left that property in two years), along with some very important information regarding Kiddo. Later that evening Elle and Sofie gave me a congratulatory dinner, complete with an old bottle of Don Perignon.

I left the very next morning.


	15. BB Gunn

**B.B. Gunn**

* * *

"Who are you, you fucking bitch!" She screamed, through her cut and swollen lips. I had battered her face into a bloody pulp. But she remained defiant. I had to give her credit for that. She had balls.

I didn't utter a word. I stayed focused on the dark winding road ahead. This was the direction that was going to lead me directly to Beatrix Kiddo. I felt a tingling sensation within me, as if my body were alive with static electricity. It gave me a light airy feeling, like walking on the moon. People often describe it as a dream like state. The only word that I could conjure up was surreal. And even that was too small.

For years and years I dreamt of this day. The day that I would have closure on this extended chapter of my life. It wasn't my wish to kill Beatrix's son and husband, Bobby and Patrick.Nor did I purposely transform her daughter into a mangled and bloody mess. It was all about self preservation. I knew they would not have hesitated to take my life. Especially since they knew I was coming to kill their beloved wife and mother.

"Those in your way are just a means to an end...Use them."

Elle always told me that.

That was the only reason BB Gunn was still alive.

I averted my eyes from the road momentarily to issue her a warning,

"Who I am is no concern of yours, BB. But hear this. If I even entertain the idea that this might be a set up I swear I'll kill you. And, believe me, it will be alot worse than the way your daddy and little brother died." My words dripped with venom. I never thought I had the capacity to be that cruel. But I meant every single word I said. I glared at her. The rage inside struggled to break free. It was like a wild tiger fighting to get out of it's cage. BB's very existence, as an adult woman, infuriated me. All I could think about was how I never had the chance to grow up with my mother, or my father. How my parents never got the chance to see me goto prom, or graduate highschool. My daddy would never have the oppurtunity to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I had been robbed of all those hypothetical situations. And here they were, The Gunn family, all living the high life in Mexico. It made my stomach turn.

BB didn't say another word. I heard her breathing quicken. She struggled to stifle the emotion that welled within her. I heard her groan ever so slightly each time she shifted her bruised and broken body in the car seat.

When I looked into her big brown eyes, peaking out through matted brown tendrils, I could see fear. For the first time I saw fear. I never thought I had the ability to inspire such a primal emotion, but there it was. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

I redirected my gaze back to the open road.

BB was a better fighter than her father and brother; however, she wasn't skilled enough to contend with a woman who had spent her entire life fighting. She gave me a good struggle. I'll give her that. In the end it was a wasted effort. My original plan was to simply kidnap her. I only wanted her to lead me to her mother's lair. However, things did not turn out as I had initially intended. Blood was splattered all over my outfit, but I could have cared less. I was in a zone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" BB sobbed. She wept like a newborn baby the entire drive. Unfortunately for her I felt no remorse. "Why did you kill my father and my brother? What do you want!"

I felt a lump form in my throat. The question, albeit a simple one, held so much gravity. A light sheen glazed over my eyes, "Your mother gave me an invitation. I am just taking her up on the offer." I said. My voice cracked ever so slightly. _I'm doing it mama. I'm almost here. I hope that I can make the wrong committed against you right._

As I drove onward we hit a pothole. The dead bodies flopped around in the back of the van. BB started weeping uncontrollably. I didn't say anything. I just let her cry.

As I listened to BB sob I thought about how our lives could have been so much different. BB and I were roughly the same age. Under different circumstances the two of us could have been friends.

_Maybe in another lifetime, but not tonight._

* * *

We finally reached the city limits. I drove the car into the woodsy back roads of Mexico City. In approximately one hour I would meet the woman who started me on this bloody path of revenge. I was going to meet the vengeful demon that snatched my childhood away like a monster from a fairytale. Beatrix Kiddo made me who I am. And for that she would pay, in blood.

I guess you're wondering how I made it to this point...

Well, it all started like this.

* * *

I arrived in Mexico City early on Monday morning. I had always thought of Mexico as quaint third world country, with very little to offer. But, Mexico City was quite beautiful. It was not the jungle of hotels, high rises, and small businesses that New York was. But it did have it's own Mestizo charm and splendor. Everywhere I went I came across a friendly street vendor, or a child, offering to take my picture for four American dollars. The smells that filtered out from the Mexican restauraunts were olfactory bliss. I even stopped to have an Enchilada in a local street side eatery.

After I was done eating I had to remind myself that I wasn't there to do any sight seeing. I was on a mission.

My first priority was to get a new identity. I didn't have any fake ID's that were Mexican in origin so I took someone elses. When I passed through customs a very unwary woman left her purse wide open while chatting with an agent. I only had to reach into her open purse and remove her pocket book. It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. Sofie taught me that it was all about looking demure and not attracting unwanted attention.

The woman was about my height and complexion. It would not be hard for me to alter my appearance to look more like her. Her name was Yessenia Villareal. Now, it was my name.

The easy part had been taken care of, now it was onto the difficult stuff. Then again, how hard could it be to find a tall blonde in a city filled with dark skinned, dark haired, people?

Before I left Texas Elle gave me some crucial information. The information helped me locate Beatrix's family in a hurry. It was a name. Alejandro Solis, a well known drug dealer/pimp in Mexico.

According to Sofie Alejandro Solis was the son, of a friend, of Snake Charmer's. Bill, it turns out, lived in Mexico for a few years. He was raised by a pimp named Esteban. Bill's best friend's name was Angel Solis. Without rehashing the particulars they met in Tijuana and became buddies, or "Amigos" as they call them down here. Angel grew up a Mexican gangster and soon became a local crime lord. Before he was brutally murdered--by one of his own whores no less--he willed everything to Alejandro, his only son.

I don't know much, but what I do know is that Alejandro and his father were close to Bill. Whoever was close to Bill knew Beatrix at some point.

Sofie told me to be careful. Alejandro was a fucked up, sadomasochistic, sociopath who loved to torture and abuse hapless young women, and rape them afterwards.

_Well, after he meets me he may want to consider taking up a new hobby. _

* * *

It wasn't hard to find him. All I had to do was dress sexy and ask around. Even though Alejandro Solis was a sick, sadistic, prick ladies of the evening flocked to work for him. He paid them well and protected them from malicious predators, excluding himself. I went out later that night and asked some random guy whether or not he knew him. The guy automatically assumed I was a prostitute, judging from the way he manhandled his bulging crotch. He told me about a very popular night club called **VegaStar. **Apparently the club was where all the pimps, hookers, gangsters, and drug smugglers hung out. It was the den of iniquity for all underworld dwellers. I sighed. It was just one more hoop I had to jump through.

The next evening, I stopped in a small Mexican boutique to purchase myself a hoochified outfit. The sluttier the better. _not too slutty though_. The outfit I purchased was a hot, bright red, two piece, pleather ensemble, with matching six inch, spiked, high heels. With my new body I could fit into anything. The outfit hugged my form like a long lost lover. The pleather boustier automatically hoisted my full B-cup into the stratosphere. _Holy shit, If someone mass marketed these outfits plastic surgeons would go out of business. _I thought, as I gawked at my now very ample cleavage. I examined myself in the full length shop mirror. This was definitely the outfit for me.

"I'll take this one please." I said to the store lady.

The elderly woman gave me a somewhat cautious glare. I think she knew what she thought I was up to. Her opinion didn't matter to me. As long as she wasn't some bodyguard prepared to attacked we were cool.

She finished ringing up my purchase and handed me my bag, "Gracias..." I said.

"Don't get into any trouble, Senora. You are such a beautiful girl. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you." She said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I replied. I walked out the door.

* * *

I went to my motel room to get ready for the night. I put in my new emerald green contact lenses. These were alot different than the ones I used to wear.They were lighter and made my eyes look mystifying. With my blood red lipstick and caramel colored skin I looked exotically beautiful. I decided to try a different hairstyle as well, to be less recognizable. I fashioned my long flowing man into a widow's peak that covered my right eye. I always loved the way Veronica Lake styled her hair; and fortunately, for me, I looked just as good with it.

The random guy I met, Pablo Martinez, was a small time drug dealer who invited me to the VegaStar club that night. I told him I would meet him there. I had no intention of meeting him, I just wanted the directions. He gave them to me.

* * *

I arrived at the club around midnight. I pulled up in my Corvette and rode through the parking lot. It took me atleast half an hour to find a parking space. When I got out I was amazed. I would have sworn that I had shown up at a pimps and hoes convention. Everyone was dressed beyond ready to impress. Every man had on outfits so outrageous and garish that they bordered on comical. The women had on ten feet of fabric between them. I thought I looked like a slut? Well, I resembled mother Theresa compared to these hoes. I went to the back of the line to get into the club. I drew the eyes, and hushed whispers, of several of the hookers in front of me. I knew they were talking about me. Women are the same the world over. Their pimps were giving me the eye, obviously contemplating about who would turn out the new girl. One even took my hand and slipped me his phone number. I played it off. I kept my mind on what I was here to do. As I got to the end of the red carpet I reached for my purse to pay the bouncer.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, Chica. Fine lookin senoritas like you get in for free." He said, very flirtateously. The bouncer was cute. He was really tall and well built. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and leather pants. He had his dark hair slicked back, and his mustache and goatee were neatly trimmed.

I smiled and flittered my eyes ever so slightly,

"Muchos Gracias grande papi..."

The bouncer broke into a huge smile and opened the door for me. No matter what culture guys were always the same. All you have to do is look pretty and call em big poppa.

* * *

I walked into the club. I was instantly hit by a wave of loud music and the scent of body heat. The club played modern Americanpop tuneswith an infusion of latin rhythms. As I surveyed theplace women were on the table tops stripping, and performing lap dances. Some men were openly recieving oral sex while others sniffed cocaine from their fingertips. I even saw several couples having sex on the dance floor itself. This place made Studio 54 look like a catholic church congregation.

I thought I was going to be nauseous.

I pushed my way through the crowd, amidst groping hands, and made it to the bar. I needed information and a drink.

"Bartender, excuse me!" I yelled over the noise. My jaw dropped when the bar tender approached me. He wore nothing but a bowtie and thong underwear. I am easily embarrassed at times, and right then was one of them.

"Can I help you, senora?" He asked seductively.

"Yes, can I have a Sex On The beach?" I didn't know what else to ask for. I had never purchased a drink. Besides, I always wanted to know what Sex on The Beach tasted like.

"Is that a request or a drink?" asked the bartender.

I blushed, "A drink..." I said, "But, I do have one request. Can you tell me where I can find Alejandro Solis?"

As he poured my drink he smiled, "Oh, so you're a working girl."

"You can say that..."

"You didn't strike me as the type."

"Well, can you tell me where he is?" I did not feel like getting into any small talk. This place made me want to vomit.

"Yeah, he is outback taking care of some business. You might want to wait until he comes back in. He is handling some issues with his money." The bartender warned.

I paid no attention to it. I knew exactly what Mr. Solis was up to.

"Thank you." I plopped some money on the bar and made my way to the back exit.

* * *

I stood in the shadows as the woman screamed. Each time the brute rammed his fist into her face was worse than the last. He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the stomach. Then he started beating her in the face again. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to kill him.

"I swear I don't have it, Alejandro! I-I'm not holding out on you, papi!" She screamed. He slugged her again. This time blood flew out of her mouth. She got punched again. I heard a loud crack. I knew it was her jaw shattering.

"Bitch, I know you're holding out on me! You know I don't fucking like it when you lie about stealing my money, puta! Now where the fuck is my five hundred dollars?!" Said her assailant. That is when I saw him pull a large golden cane come from underneath his blood red trench coat. The man, Alejandro Solis, began beating the woman with the staff. Each hit landed with a dull thud. The female screamed until she hoarse. Finally, she could scream no more as she lie on the ground like a heap of dirty rags. Alejandro continued to kick, punch, and beat her with the staff.

I made sure that no one else was around. I didn't need the interuptions.

When I saw the violent pimpraise his cane for another blow I made my presence known.

"I just love a big strong man who can beat the living shit out of someone half his size." I said, sarcastically. I began to strut towards him, before stopping a few feet away.

I had his undivided attention. The big burly crimson clad brute turned to face me. Alejandro Solis had to be one of the ugliest men I had ever seen in my life. They say when you are evil on the inside you become ugly on the outside. In his case it was absolutely true. His neck was the size of a linebacker's, and his head was shaped like bowling ball. Alejandro's swarthy skin was the color of urine. His mouth had no form or definition.He had the look of a catfish that had suffered an allergic reaction.Alejandro was a big man, around 6'4, 400 pounds. I could tell he never missed a meal a day in his life.

I was going to have a little fun kicking his fat ass.

When he saw me his grotesquely deformed mouth twisted into a smile. If you could call it that. He put his cane away and adjusted his coat, stepping over the beaten woman like she were nothing more than a doormat.

"Ah, Buenos Tardes Senorita, Como Estas?" asked Alejandro, a flirty tone in his voice.

"Muy Bien Gracias, y tu?"

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before. I would remember such a pretty face." He walked right up to me and took my hand into his own. He politely kissed it. That was when I realized how women could be taken by such a repulsive scab like him. He was quite charming. Even after he had finished beating a woman nearly to death there was something disarming about him.

"Why did you do that to her?" I asked.

He turned around and turned back to me and laughed, "Oh her. She was stealing from me, so I had to teach her a lesson..." He said, "So, I take it you are a new girl, American from what I see."

I smiled, "Let's cut the chit chat, Alejandro. Tell me where I can find Beatrix Kiddo."

His expression turned into one of surprise, "Come again, chica?"

"I know you know her. I want you to tell me right now or else."

My tone of voice turned deadly serious. I wasn't playing. If he gave me any shit he was going to find out just how serious.

Alejandro laughed outright at that, "You're kidding right?" he said, "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll make it so you never use your arms again, ever."

That is when he got mad, "You threatening me, bitch? See that girl over there? I've had her on my stroll for five years. I love her like a daughter, and I beat her ass. Now, just imagine what I can do to a little puta like you that I don't even know. Now, let's just play nice and you come with me. Let me show you how a real man can treat a la--**UNGH**!" Alejandro screamed. Before he even realized it my stiletto heeled foot cracked him in the jaw. The kick sent him sprawling onto the pavement. He crashed, hard.

"The problem is, Alejandro, you can't handle a real woman." I said. I was still amazed at how fast, agile, and strong my body was now. Thought and action were one in the same. It even shocked me when Alejandro went down as hard as he did.

The big ugly galute sat up on the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. The expression of appalling shock was just as profound as burning rage, "You fucking bitch I am gonna kill you!" He said.

He pulled out the golden cane and charged at me like a stampeding elephant!

I can't quite explain it, but the world seemed to move at a slower pace for me. I watched Alejandro come at me in slow motion, and with a quick pivot I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the steel double doors. I had barely even flinched! When he fell I hit him with another sharp kick to the abdomen. He gasped and recoiled in pain.

"I am going to ask you one more time, gordo. Where is Beatrix Kiddo?"

"I'm gonna kill you, fuckin pendejo..." He whimpered.

I punched him hard across the nose. I heard the bone shatter. Alejandro screamed in agony. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Wrong answer. I am going to ask you one more time. Where...Is...Beatrix...Kiddo?"

" I'm not telling you a goddamn thin--ARGH!" I grabbed his left arm and snapped it backwards. The bone broke at the elbow. Alejandro screamed louder than the girl he was beating. I found the irony in that somewhat amusing.

"Okay Alejandro. Everytime you don't answer my questions I am going to break another bone. I estimate that it will take three more questions for me to render this arm useless. Now, I will ask you again. Where Is she!"

Alejandro was wheezing, but he nodded his head in defiance.

So I dislocated his shoulder, "Alright I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" He shrieked.

Fortunately for me my interrogation went uninterupted. The music inside the club was blasting so loud that no one heard a thing.

"H-her name isn't Kiddo anymore...It's Gunn. Beatrix Gunn! S-She's married and has two kids now, Bobby and BB!" Alejandro was wincing hard. I knew the pain was excruciating. However, I felt no pity for him, not in the slightest.

"Married?" I asked, half heartedly. I couldn't believe it. She was married with two children. _Elle didn't tell me that._

"Her family owns a restaraunt in the city. It's called Se sirve La Cena(Dinner Is Served)...It's only a few blocks from here." Alejandro began coughing. He spat bloody phelgm. I had given him a concussion, and possibly punctured a lung. No less than he deserved.

Then it hit me, "I passed by there earlier..." I said to myself. I looked down at the helpless coward, "Are you sure? I swear to god if you are setting me up I am going to break every single bone in your fat slovenly body."

"I'm telling the truth I promise! Just don't tell her that I told you! Please don't--"

"Oh you won't have to worry about her. I can almost guarantee that." I said. I looked down at Alejandro again, struggling to catch his breathe. I looked over at the girl. Her form was so still and quiet. I knelt down beside Alejandro and leaned towards his hideous face, "If I ever hear about you doing that to anyone else I'm coming back. If I have to return I'm gonna be mad. Believe me, I went easy on you this time. Next time I'm going to break the most important bone in your body." As I spoke I slowly eased my hand down to his crotch, "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded his head yes as the perspiration soaked his bald dome.

I stood up and walked away from him. Before I left I had to see how the girl was doing. I knelt down and hoisted her wrist up. I shook my head in disgust. She had no pulse. "I'm so sorry..." I said. I rolled her body over and looked into her face. Behind the blood, bruises, and swelling I could still divine her features. She was young, probably younger than me. She looked like she was no older than 17. I couldn't stifle the tears. I ran to my car.

* * *

I went straight home. Si sirve La Cena would not be open past ten o'clock. So, I decided to get some much needed rest and meditation. The entire night I was on pins and needles. A million thoughts raced through my mind. _What would I do when I saw her? How would I react? Would my emotions betray me? What if she recognized me the moment I walked in? _The what ifs were killing me.

I stayed up all night, meditating and doing yoga. Finally I fell asleep at three a.m. and woke up around eight that same morning. My plan was to arrive at night fall, around nine p. m. The Si Sirve La Cena closed at 9:30 p.m. That would be perfect. There would be no customers or anything. Just me and Beatrix.

When I woke up I practiced doing forms. I wanted to make sure my reflexes were sharp and my blows lethal. I studied every single pose I did in a full length mirror. By the time I was finished practicing it was five O'clock p.m. After I took a shower I got dressed. I wanted to look good but not too obvious. Sofie Fatale taught me that the key to a successful assasination mission was to be disarming. So I decided to look like a girl, not a warrior. I put on my white form fitting catsuit. I remember when I saw the More Than A Woman video by my favorite singer, Aaliyah. I thought her outfit was so cute. I was beyond elated when Sofie bought and exact replica for me. Coupled with my white Nike Cortez's it really flattered my newly toned and taut figure. I straightened my hair and pulled it back into a long ponytail. I cleaned my contacts and put them back on my eyes. After I was done retouched my makeup...

_Well Nikki, if you die atleast you'll leave behind a good looking corpse._

* * *

On my way out I stole a black minivan that was in the motel parking lot. It would have been a bad idea to show up in my red corvette. Elle taught me how to hotwire cars, so it was a piece of cake to take the vehicle. _Hopefully, I'll be back and no one will be any the wiser. _

As I drove down the street, towards the restauraunt, my heart began to beat harder and harder. You know that movie Alien? Well, that is what it felt like. But, it was a good feeling. I was alert and prepared for everything.

I pulled up to the curb and peeped inside the well lit dining room. I peered at my watch, "9:20..." I mumbled. I glanced over at my sword, lying on the passenger seat. Then, for some reason, I looked out into the night, up at the stars, "This is it mama." I cranked up the car and pulled around to the side entrance. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me when, and if, I came out. I had it all figured out. If Beatrix wasn't there then I was going to abduct whomever could lead me to her.After I pulled around I got out of the car and went to the front door. The last of the customers were walking out. That was my que to go in. I grabbed my Honzo sword and got out of the car. I was not going to be caught unawares again.

The place was nice. Very nice. It reflected the culture of the city in a non generic way. There was Mexican art all along the walls, and a friendly sombrero hanging on the mannequin wearing a poncho. There were tables and boothes all around. Inspite of that a waiter or waitress had enough room to manuever with ease. As I walked towards the counter a tall woman with light brown hair walked from in back. She wore tan caci pants and a white tank top shirt. Her luminous skin was lightly tanned, and her flowing hair hung just below her shoulders. She wasn't beautiful, but there was a certain prettiness about her that was undeniable.

I recognized her instantly. Don't ask why, but something inside me knew. I was under the impression that Beatrix's children were toddlers. But this woman looked my age. When I got a good look at her the feature variation was uncanny. Then I knew for certain. It was BB Kiddo, now BB Gunn. I held the sword close to my side and advanced slowly towards the counter. I decided to not play games.

"Can you help me." I said, rather than ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry mam but we're closing in about five--Oh my god." She gasped mid sentence. When she looked up at me our eyes locked. She knew exactly who I was, "You."

"Since we got that out of the way I want you to take me to see your mother," I gripped the scabbard even tighter, "I am not asking you either..." I raised up my Honzo sword and placed it on the counter top, "I'm telling you."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Will Nikkia avenge her mother's death? Stay tuned for the final chapters of Kill Beatrix: The Revenge Of Nikkia Bell.**


	16. Truth And Consequence

**Truth And Consequence**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If there are any run together words or phrases within this chapter it was not my fault. I went over this several times to make sure; however, the document manager program is formatting wrong for some reason. I just wanted to let everyone know incase you wanted to lodge a complaint.

* * *

They say that when you are really young you don't remember much. Well, that isn't altogether true. I still remember the first time I fell on the cement and skinned my knee. I was three. And, I still recall, quite vividly, the first time my mom took me to get my ears pierced. I was two years old. It hurt like hell too. However, when my daddy told me how pretty I looked, in earrings, the pain had been worth it. Those brief moments aside, the worst day of my life came amidst my fourth year. The day my mother died is emblazoned in my memory like a tattoo. I remember every single detail, every movement I made, and every word that I said.

* * *

"Wow Nikkia, that is really pretty. Your mommy and daddy will love this." Mr. Lightfoot said, as he studied my paper machet flower bouquet. Mr. Lightfoot was my bus driver in kindergarten. I had the biggest crush on him when I was four years old, all the girls did. He looked like a young Denzel Washington. I always pretended that I was going to marry him when I grew up. Earlier that day, in class, my teacher had given us an assignment to create paper machet artwork for our parents. I loved art. It was my favorite subject. Who knows, had things not turned out the way that they did I might have become an artist. Anyway, I created a lovely bouquet of roses, daisies, and violets. My parents were celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary, so I decided to give it to them as a present. On the bus I sat near the front with my best friend, Danika Nyguen. We talked to Mr. Lightfoot everyday on our way home. My bus stop was the last before Mr. Lightfoot's rounds ended. Mr. Lightfoot showered my project with praise. After I got off the bus I was so excited that I skipped home.

My mom told me that she was planning to go meet someone right after I got home from school. My babysitter, Sarah Reynolds, was supposed to come over and sit for me. I did not care for Sarah that much. She would sit around and talk on the phone. Then her boyfriend, Biff,would come over. I was too naive to realize it then, but now I realize she was nothing but a big slut. She would screw a different guy everytime she sat for me. Babysitting was just an excuse to bang all the guys in the neighborhood.

Anyway, when I approached the door I was in a jubilant mood. I couldn't wait to show her my bouquet of flowers...

"Mommy I'm home!" I yelled. When I opened the door my heart almost stopped. The house looked like a tornado had gone through it, twice. The furniture was trashed, broken glass was all over the floor, and my mother stood in the corner, next to her, with blood gushing out of her forehead.

"Hey baby, how was school?" She asked, like nothing had even happened.

I looked at her and then at the other woman, and back at her. My mind raced. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I knew it was something bad, but what? The other woman, Beatrix, scared the living shit out of me. I was only four, but I knew that my mother was just trying to keep me calm. Something was up.

I started to walk towards her. I just needed to be by my mother's side.

"Baby, don't come across the floor. There's broken glass everywhere you could cut yourself..." My mom said, with a very forced and phoney smile on her face.

"Mommy what happened to you and the TV room?" I glared at Beatrix. I could just feel the negative energy in the room. I almost choked on it.

"You know that good for nothin dog of yours? Well he got his little ass in here and acted a damn fool, that's what happened baby."

I guess my mother thought I was a retard, "Barney did this?"

That is when she introduced me to her, Beatrix.

Everytime I looked at her my heart nearly pounded out of my chest. The sensation was like a humming bird hoping to escape from a glass jar. I can't describe how much she frightened me.

She and my mother kept their hands behind their backs. In hindsight I figured they were hiding their weapons of choice. My mother walked over to me and said that she and Beatrix needed to talk. I tried to say something, but she sent me upstairs anyway. I walked upstairs to my room and kept the door cracked. I could not force myself to concentrate. I took the flowers out and put them on the bed. I contemplated taking them downstairs and giving them to her. Maybe, just maybe, I could stop something bad from happening. Even to this day I replay that decision.

Then I heard the gunshot.

That gunshot signaled the beginning of my journey...

* * *

BB and I stared each other down for several seconds. I kept my hand on the sword just to make sure she didn't snatch it.

"Please don't do this." BB pleaded, "My family and I just want to be left alone. So, leave now while you still can. You won't win. I promise you." I was taken aback by BB's self assurance. Apparently she had come across peopleattempting to kill Beatrix before. I knew not to underestimate her. But she didn't scare me.

"I'm not doing this to impress you." I said, "Now, you are going to escort me to see your mother whether you like it or not." My voice and demeanor remained calm and steady. She wasn't playing and neither was I.

BB did not relent. Her stare became all the more intense. Her face hardened like a stone, "Spare me the goddamn bravado. Right now you are treading on thin ice. Very thin ice."

I was about to speak when I heard the door behind me open. "Are you alright in here, BB?" Two very masculine voices said in unison. I turned my head ever so slightly, while keeping my peripheral vision focused on BB.

One man was older, perhaps mid-40's, and the other one looked really young, probably not much younger than BB. The older man was ruggedly handsome. His tan skin was a bit weathered, and his blonde hair had graying flecks of silver along the sides. The younger man, the teenager from the looks of it, was blonde and looked alot like the older one. He wore a white tank top that exposed his broad athletic shoulders. Both of them wore blue jeans and cowboy boots. I immediately thought of the assassin back at The Lonestar Lodge...

_Why do I attract psychotic cowboys?_

Their appearances did not matter that much to me though. The weaponry in their hands did. The older man held two enormous sickle shaped blades in each hand; while the younger one carried a huge bladed spear. I glanced back at BB who had a very smug look on her face, "Mongoose, I would like to introduce you to my dad, Patrick, and myyounger brother, Bobby."

"Oh, this is her? This is The Mongoose?"asked Bobby, sarcastically. He was underestimating me already. Good.

"I thought Valentine would have put you down for good. You're tougher than I thought you were, little girl." Patrick Gunn chimed in.

"Look Mongoose..." BB interrupted, "You have a choice. You can walk out of here, in one piece, and tell your employer that you succeeded, we will happily play along with the charade. Or, you can leave here in a bodybag. The choice is yours."

"Yeah, it would be a shame to have to see such a pretty girl die a violent death. But, we've done it before and we'll do it again. You aren't going to do a goddamn thing to my mom, bitch." said Bobby Gunn. The expression on his face was fierce. A small vein began to pulsate on his left temple, as he clinched his spear tighter. The were all on a hair trigger, and if I made the slightest move they were going to be on me like ticks on a water buffalo. BB alone didn't scare me. The three of them together did.

I immediately thought of Elle and my training. I had been through alot of shit during the past three years. I'd be damned if they were going to stop me. I breathed in and out, silently, psyching myself up.

"I work for no one." My voice was smooth and steady, betraying no emotion, "I know that you feel the need to protect her. But, if you don't turn around, and walk out of here, I promise that you will meet her in the after life." I was bluffing, but I was ready for them to call me. I slowly picked up sword and clasped it tight.

"Well, I think she's made her choice..." said BB from behind. I turned around to see her holding a glittering Chinese long sword.

"Yeah, she seems like the type who likes it rough. She is gonna be a long time dying." said Patrick Gunn.

"Any last requests?" said Bobby.

I smiled coyly, "Just one. How does it feel to have a lying murderous whore for a mother, Bobby?"

That is when the fight broke out.

Bobby charged at me like a cannonball. I easily anticipated his movement and flipped over the blade of his spear. When I came down Patrick was waiting for me with his two sickle shaped blades. He started attacking me with each blade with the speed of spinning lawn mower rotors. I blocked each attack with my sword, still inside the scabbard. I was so much faster and stronger than I was previously. I was amazed. In the past a man as strong as Patrick Gunn would have easily overpowered me, but now I easily held him at bay. He struck at me over and over, but still I defended myself. I felt him getting winded after such a full throttle attack. I easily danced around him and kicked him in the back. He flew into one of the restaurant tables. The wooden piece collapsed under the weight of his body.

Before I could even breathe Bobby and BB were on me. I only had time to use my sword as a self defense weapon. They were not allowing me an oppurtunity to unsheathe it! Unfortunately for them I was no longer little one dimensional Nikki. I was Nikkia. I knew a million and one ways to skin a bunch of snakes.

BB was excellent with a sword. Her skills parralled mine. She tried to chop me in the head with the blade, but I blocked it. She came at me low but I blocked that as well. It almost felt like everything was moving in slow motion for me. I had become so attuned to reading another warrior's movements that defense was the easiest part, like a natural reflex. BB kept up her attack, but she was making no progress trying to wound me. Bobby came at me with the spear again, and I barely dodged it as it went slamming into the dry wall. He pulled it out of the cracked drywall and attacked me again.

_I have got to get this sword out!_ I thought

I quickly formulated a plan. Bobby wasn't that good. He was just a big brute who knew how to use a spear. When he charged at me, again,I redirected his momentum towards BB.

"Aargh!" BB screamed, loud. Bobby's spear grazed her across the side.

"BB!" He yelled. Apparently that had never happened to them before. There was a first time for everything.

While Bobby was distracted I drop kicked him in the back sending him crashing towards the front counter. BB was ailing, but the wound was superficial. Before she could attack again I hit her with a spinning roundhouse kick that sent her careening into the wall. Her sword went clanging to the ground. I quickly unsheathed my Katana. And just as I did that Patrick came running back out like a maniac. He began his attack anew. This time it was steel against Hattori Honzo steel. Patrick dropped to the ground and tried to slice open my knees. I lept into the air and hit him with a hard face kick. He spat blood and teeth.

"Die you fucking bitch!" BB cried. I turned around and blocked her attack with the stealth of a black panther. BB took the initiative and struck again, but Idefended againstit just as easily as the last. BB struck again, but I blocked and countered with diagnol slash. BB knocked it away with an equally impressive downward slash, and then attacked with a straight forward stab. I blocked it again, but our blades locked. We pushed each other back, and I staggered towards the wall. That is when Bobby came towards me again. I decided that I had had enough of his infantile bullshit. He swung the spear at me again, but this time I was ready. I blocked the blade as it came towards me. And with one powerful movement I chopped the spear tip off with my Katana. I slashed and hacked away at the blade when finally...

"Holy fuck!" Bobby let loose a blood curdling scream. He staggered backward as blood spew from the stumps of his severed forearms. He fell to the ground in shock as his body flopped around like fish on dry land. I stared at him momentarily as his blood painted my pristine outfit crimson. My adrenaline was surging. Seeing him on the ground was the boost of confidence that I needed. I ran to Bobby and thrust my blade into his solarplexus, killing him almost instantaneously.

"BOBBY?! You killed my son! I'll have your heart you little cunt!" Patrick bellowed. Patrick hurtled towards me with the intent of tearing my soul out. BB joined in as well. It was two against one. Patrick struck harder and harder with his two blades. With one blade he attacked me low, and with the other one he attacked high. That might have been effective against a lesser opponent, but not me. Not after Elle's lessons inside the sugarcane field. I pretended like I was back in giant plant fields, defending myself against the falling stalks. Patrick kept after me, and when he grew fatigued BB took over for him. BB struck me with a side-slash, but I defended. I countered with one of my own but she dodged my strike. The three of us were now drenched in sweat and fueled by adrenaline. None of us were relenting.

Patrick took over for BB again, but this time his attempts were short lived. He came after me but instead of fighting I fled. Like the Mongoose I was named for I used my agility. I dodged his wild attacks with a simply array of tucks, tumbles, and back flips. The moment I saw his defense weaken I took my chance. I speared him through the abdomen like a trout. His eyes bugged out and his jaw clinched. The fluid flowed out of his mouth in buckets. I yanked my sword out of him. His body fell to the ground, right beside Bobby's.

Then there were two.

Even though her brother and father lie dead BB stood her ground. Shewas a soldier. BB kept fighting. Our swords remained intertwined like lovers locked in an intimate embrace. We both knew the sword, and we were both fighting for the samething. However, I wanted it more than she did. When BB raised her sword instead of defending I slashed her across the abdomen. BB dropped her sword and recoiled in agony.

For me it wasn't over yet. I took a handful of BB's hair and yanked her up by the head. Iher face into the floor. She screamed.

"Where is she!" I demanded.

"Fuck you!" BB spat.

I slammed her head into the floor several times, in rapid succession. Then I turned her over and started punching her about the face and body. I don't know how long I beat her, but she finally pleaded for mercy, "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" She cried, completely helpless.

I stood up and caught my breathe. I surveyed the room. I still couldn't believe what had just transpired. It felt like It had all been a dream. I didn't want to kill anyone, besides Beatrix, that hadn't changed. But I would if it meant defending my own well being.I watched BB struggle to get up, but she could barely move. Icaressed my knuckles. They were sore and red. As I looked upon the dead bodies of Patrick and Bobby Gunn I felt remorse. They died defending a scoundrel.

I grabbed myKatana and walked over to BB, "Get up. You are going to take me to her." I said coldly.

BB groaned.

"I said get up!" I snatched her up by the arm. BB fell limp like a rag doll, but she managed to go forward with me. I helped her to one of the chairs and sat her down. My first priority was to get the bodies out. I turned off the restauraunt lights. Thankfully no one was around to see what had gone down. The street was empty, literally. I dragged Bobby out first. I was surprised at my physical strength. The training had made me stronger than the average woman. I put him in the back of the van. Then Idragged Patrick Gunn out the same way. I finally came back to a find weeping BB. I led her out to the van. She must have been genuinely injured, because she had ample oppurtunity to retaliate. I strapped her into the front seat and got into the car.

I cranked up the van and left the restaraunt parking lot.

* * *

BB's head began to loll about like a wooden marionette. Due to the loss of blood, from sword cuts, and severe contusions to the head, I knew she would be dead within hours if not properly attended to. The only person whose life I wanted to take was Beatrix's. But lately I had to end quite a few of them just to get to this point.

"Turn here..." BB croaked, when we came to a fork in the road. She urged me to make a left, heading into the mountains. I almost did. But I got a nagging little feeling that she wasn't telling the truth. I thoughtof Sarah in The Labyrinth, and the two talking doors."Two doors. One of them leads to the castle at the center of The Labyrinth and the other one leads to...bababoom...Certain death." I don't know why that movie materialized in my head, at that moment, but the similarities in my life-as of late-were uncanny. I veered right instead, down a dusty dirt road. "Forgive me if I don't completely trust you. But if someone were going to kill my mother I'd lead them to certain death before I gave said person her whereabouts."

I looked at BB as her eyes bored into mine,

"You are smarter than I thought... you...were." she said.

I didn't say anything else the rest of the trip.

* * *

The trail soon gave way to a wide open field. In the center of it stood a huge, beautiful, Hacienda styled farmhouse. Horses stood grazing in the fields, looking up from their meal as we passed. The mansion reminded me alot of Elle's beautiful home in Texas, except it looked more like something from a western, as opposed to a fantasy.

I pulled into the lengthy cement driveway and parked the van.

"Where is the entrance?" I asked.

"T-that's it right...there..." BB said. She pointed at the large double doors. She was trembling. I figured she was going into shock. I decided to let her mother, if she was there, tend to her wounds. I wasn't a monster. I had no intention of murdering the entire family.

I grabbed ahold of my sword and opened the door. I walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for BB, "Get up." I said. I took her by the arm and gently guided her out of the car. She wrapped her arm around my neck and we gingerly ambled towards the front door.

"My keys are in my p--pocket..." she said. I reached into her pants and found the house keys. I placed the correct one into the latch. My hand trembled ever so slightly. Feelings of anxiety, apprehension, and sheer nervousness flowed through me like a wild river. As the door gently swung open I looked at BB. "You go in first. Call her too us." I tried my best to maintain a stiff upper lip. But, I felt myself tensing up. I had finally reached the one place that I had been trying to get to practically my entire life. There were no more body guards, no more wild goose chases, and no more extended hiatuses. I was here, finally. At last, my mother would have justice. Or, she and I might meet again in heaven.

I unsheathed my Katana and made BB walked in infront of me. She slowly staggered in, "M-Mom...we're home!" she yelled. Her voice was weak and trembly.

"Well, it's about time! What took you guys so long?" I heard a female voice ring out from the second floor. I huge lump formed in my throat. I forced it down. It had been years since I heard that voice, but I remembered it. I never forgot it in the first place.

BB looked back at me. Her eyes pleaded with me.I paid her no mind and urged her forward. As we walked into the foyer I quickly surveyed the beautiful design of the house. On the outside it looked very Western, but inside it was done in the tradition of old Spain. Each room was decorated with the culture in mind. I was impressed. The hallway that we walked through was my favorite part. Antique portraits lined the walls as candles lit the way. It was very romantic.

"Mom, can you c-come downstairs for a second?" BB gasped. She was growing weaker and weaker by the second. I walked close behind her until I finally came towards the circular courtyard styled living area. It was absolutely fantastic. It looked like the Cistine chapel. At the very top was a glass skylight, and in the center sat all the furniture and decor. But, there was one item that stood out from the rest. My eyes rested upon the gold lined scabbard of Beatrix's Hattori Honzo sword. The same sword that slew the Crazy 88, and O-Ren Ishii, now sat in the house as a relic.

I slowly stepped back into the shadows. I felt a thin sheen of perspiration envelope my body like a blanket. I tightened my grip on the sword. Suddenly, frantic footsteps came padding down the winding Spanish style staircase, "BB, is something the matter?" she asked.

BB gasped and then collapsed to the ground.

"BB, what happened!" she yelled.

I slowly stepped out of the shadows. I froze. She did not see me, but I saw her. I cannot begin to describe theway I felt. Beatrix Kiddo still looked exactly the same. Her hair was longer, gradually turning white. Her face had noticeable laugh lines and crows' feet, but nevertheless it was the same woman. The same woman who had killed my mother in cold blood. She cradled her beaten daughter in her arms. She didn't notice that I was even there...

"Who did this to you? Where are Bobby and Patrick?" she asked. BB could do nothing but weep, "Just hold on baby, I am going to get you to a hospital--"

"You aren't going anywhere." I said. As I moved into full view I felt my temperature rise. It was like being inside of a sauna. I was anger and anxiety personified.

Beatrix looked up at me. Our eyes locked. We held each other's gaze. I felt like I was four years old again. I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, but I couldn't move. I was rooted in that spot, frozen in time. There was so much that I wanted to say, so much that I needed to say, but I could not form the words.

"Mongoose." she said, coldly. Her glare turned intense. Her cold blue eyes glazed over with rage. I had made her angry beyond comprehension. Now she knew how I felt for most of my life.

My gaze did not yield. Her's did. She looked to her left. I knew she was going to try and make a move for her sword, "Don't...Even...Think about it. I can get to you faster than you can reach it." I threatened.

She began to push the matted tendrils of hair out of BB's face, gently cradling her. "Who sent you? I don't suppose you're one of Bill's sleeper agents."

"I work alone."

"Where are my son and husband?"

"In the car."

Silence filled the room. The hallway became a vacuum. Beatrix knew what I meant. Still, she maintained her composure. There are no words that can articulate what was between us. The two of us were cosmically linked, and now everything had come full circle. Yet and still she was oblivious to it. I was just another nameless assassin to her.

"If you don't work for Bill then why are you here?"

That one statement brought on an emotional tsunami. Ashard as I tried to be the stout hearted warrior I couldn't stifle the emotion. The tears began to fall from my eyes unbidden,

"Because....I still feel raw about it."

At that pronoucement Beatrix's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She remembered, "Nikkia?" she whispered.

I nodded my head up and down. I maintained my grip on the sword even as my body trembled.

"BB has nothing to do with this. Please, allow me to--"

"Don't worry. I'll allow you to tend to her wounds," I said, finally regaining my composure, "But, this is for her, not you."

"Thank you." Beatrix picked up BB's still form and turned her back. I followed them, with my sword pointed at Beatrix from behind. I could have just as easily killed her then. I knew it and so did she. Part of me wanted to. But I didn't. There was so much that I needed for her to know, so many questions that I wanted to ask.

We ascended the staircase and headed towards the bathroom. I stood outside the door as Beatrix attended her daughter's wounds. She disinfected the gaping cuts and stitched them back together. I was amazed at her proficiency. A regular Jack Of All Trades she was. After she was done with her cuts Beatrix ran a bath for BB, and hydrated her with bottled water. Neither I nor Beatrix uttered a word to one another. I kept constant vigil. When she was finally done she took BB to her room and tucked her into bed. I remembered my mother doing the samething for me at a very young age. Beatrix turned off the lights and slowly walked towards me. As I stood in the doorway entrance she placed herself in front of me. She looked at me with a stare so intense that it could haveshattered glass. Beatrix remained emotionless. I am sure that she had been trained to keep such things hidden. But I knew beneath that stoic veneer she was screaming inside.

"Before we end this night in a duel to the death I suppose a little girl talk is in order." she said.

"You suppose correctly." I replied, mimicking her the day she killed my mother.

We descended the stairs and wound up back in her lavish living room.

I eased into a plush lounge chair that sat right infront of Beatrix's Katana blade. She sat across from me in a seat of the same design. For several moments we said nothing. I didn't know what to talk about. In a strange way it was rather funny.

"You sure can hold a grudge." she said.

"I learned from the best." I mumbled.

"Touche."

We continued to stare each other down. I would have given a mint to know what she was thinking.

"Your codename is very clever." She said, nonchalantly.

"Thank you."

"Did you choose it yourself?"

"No. Elle Driver chose it for me. She hates you almost as much as I do." I spat. Silence lingered between us once again.

Beatrix allowed a faint smile to alight upon her lips,

"How did you meet Elle?"

"It's a really long story."

"We have time, or do you plan to kill me right this instant?"

"Don't get cheeky with me--"

"I wasn't. It was a legitimate question." Beatrix's words were filled with sarcasm. I didn't care.

"Why did you kill my mother?" I was tired of the banter. I wanted answers. And I wanted her to know that I was in charge, "How could you be so cold, cruel, and callous? She was just minding her own--"

"Your mother wasn't Claire Huxtable, Nikki." said Beatrix.

"She wasn't Joan Crawford either. Just a woman, like you, who made mistakes." I retorted.

Beatrix shifted her position. She crossed her legs beneath her flowing flower patterned sundress, "It truly was not my intention for you to see that--"

"But I saw it." I interrupted, "I just want to know why you did it."

"I'm sure by now you've heard everything regarding the Two Pines Wedding Chapel Massacre?"

"Yes. Elle told me."

"Well, I think I need to give you the unedited version, not just the Cliff's notes," said Beatrix, very facetiously, "I left the deadly vipers when I discovered I was six weeks pregnant, with my first born child, BB. My job had been a way of life for me. It was more than just a steady paycheck. I enjoyed it. However, when the pregnancy test came back positive I had an epiphany. _"How could I continue taking life when I was about to create one of my own?"_ I didn't even have to debate it. I quit right then, right there, in that hotel room, that I was staking out my next target in." Beatrix paused and looked me dead in the eye. The expression on her face was one of sheer intensity. Everything she was saying to me was authentic. After that brief moment she continued, "Even when I had the oppurtunity to take out the assassin that had been sent to kill me, I didn't. Even while she was in my womb I didn't want that life for my child."

"Then why did you teach her how to fight?" I hurled the question at her like a spear. It was more of an accusation, "More importantly, if you were so dedicated to providing a "better" life for her then why did you hire trained assassins to kill anyone who even mentioned your name?"

"Because of people like you. The operatives were insurance for she and I. I could not provide her, or myself, with an adequate civilian life without some form of protection. I taught her to fight should the day ever come that she might need to. I didn't want her to be a victim. Surely, you can understand that?"

I nodded my head in agreeance, "It was because of you that I never wanted to be a victim."

Silence, once again, shrouded the foyer like a cloak.

"Besides, your insurance traps didn't stop me." I reminded her.

"I realize that. You are a woman of great ability and determination. I am truly impressed. Who taught you?"

"Alot of people...Elle included."

"You seem to trust Elle alot. Believe me, her motives are completely self serving--"

"You said that you never wanted to kill again, once you found out you were pregnant, right?" I quickly changed the subject. My voice cracked, as I started the conversation anew. Just sitting in front of her made me emotional. For so long I had envisioned this moment, and now I was here, "You said that you could no longer take life...But here we are, right now. All because you took the life of my mother. What changed your mind?"

"Bill." she said.

"Your employer."

"My former employer, teacher, lover, and the father of my child."

I paused momentarily, confused, "Wait, BB--"

"Was Bill's daughter. She is why I did what I did."

My eyes began to mist as I fumbled to coagulate my words,

"B-but, I-I thought the child you had with him died in the attack?"

_Elle lied to me._

"Did Elle tell you that?"

I didn't utter a word.

"It figures. She probably didn't think you would do it if you knew my true mot--"

"Just answer my question, Black Mamba." I hissed.

"No, my BB is one tough cookie, like her mother."

"So, that's why Bill did to you what he did? Because you kept his child from him?"

"Precisely. That, and I left him for another man. A man that I loved dearly."

"I-I don't understand," tears started to trickle from my eyes, slowly dribbling down my cheeks, "You managed to survive and get your daughter back. Why couldn't you just let bygones be bygones?"

Beatrix stared at me like I had grown a second head,

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well answer mine!" I commanded.

"You don't know what it feels like, yet, to have a life growing inside of your body. You cannot even begin to comprehend having another human beingdependent upon you, living because you live. Until you know that sensation then it is utterly impossible to fathom why I acted as I did. When that innocent, blameless, life was stolen from my womb all I felt was grief. The anguish was ten thousand times as horrific as the beating I endured, and the bullet to my brain. I would never wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy, yet I had to suffer it. And when that subsided rage consumed me. Many mothers would have suffered in silence and accepted the loss of their children. I was not one of them. What they did to me deserved retaliation. That is why I took revenge on them the way that I did, your mother included."

As she told the tale tears continued to fall. I wiped them away feverishly.But still theytrickled down my cheekslike a leaky water faucet. "So, your sole motive was revenge...All of the bloodshed and psychological torcher was all about your need to get even?" I asked.

"It was my only reason. Why is that so hard for you to grasp? There is nothing more tangible than a mother's love for her child--"

"Fuck you!" I screamed, "Nothing more tangible than a mother's love for her child? How about a child's love for her mother?! There is nothing more absolute than that!"

Beatrix was shocked by my reaction. She sat still and said nothing.

My tears metamorphosed into sobs. I could no longer compose myself, and I didn't care.

"That day, in your quest for revenge, you killed me too. In your little anecdote, about how a fetus is completely dependant upon it's mother for survival, you left out the part about a child needing parents to love and nuture her, after leaving the womb. That day I was a little girl, an innocent little four-year-old, girl. My parents gave me something that I took for granted, something that I long for now, safety. Safety in the knowledge that I was loved and protected without a single caveat. Before you walked into my life everyday had been the same: I woke up, I took a bath, my mother dressed me, and I ate a bowl of Kaboom cereal. I was so well adjusted, so healthy. I guess I have you to thank for my appreciation of those idiosyncracies.

As you said, the bond between a mother and child is the most primal of all things. But, when you came into the picture you killed me by severing that tie. It wasn't a physical death, but it may as well have been.It was the death of all things my four year old psyche was capable of comprehending. In one fell swoop you stole my innocence, my naivete. At four years old I watched my mother die tragically, something..." I fought back more tears. But I failed in my effort. I broke. I sobbed for several seconds. Then I continued, "That was something that no one, especially a child, should ever witness. For the rest of that year I slept in bed with my father, afraid that you would come and kill him too. I even prayed to god that you would die, just so you couldn't hurt us anymore. What kind of prayer is that for a child to pray? True, I don't know what it is like to be pregnant with a child. Perhaps I'll never know. But, I do know loss and misery. That day you took a piece of my heart when you killed her..." I wept, as my voice rose into an angry crescendo, "So spare me your psuedo philosophical bullshit...Until you know what it's like to fear someone, to fear them so completely that it drives you to the brink of insanity...Then you can't possibly know my hurt either."

"I did not think it would effect you so strongly."

I couldn't believe she even said. My face contorted into an expression of sheer exasperation, "I can't believe you had the audacity to ask that question. How in the hell was I supposed to feel?"

Beatrix sat stonefaced, "I apologize for undermining your feelings. But, how is what you are doing, right now, any different than what I did?"

"What do you mean?" I was curious, "I am nothing like you."

"So, you coming here to kill me is not revenge?"

"No it isn't..."

"Then enlighten me on how it isn't, please."

"At what point in your mission did you find out BB was still alive? Don't lie either. It won't do you any good. I am all out of forgiveness and remorse when it comes to you."

"When I met Bill for the final time." She responded.

"So, you found your daughter and you still killed her father, anyway?"

"Yes--"

"See, that is the difference between me and you. I am here because someone has to pay for my mother's murder. The police could not find her killer, so I took it upon myself to do so. My mother deserves justice."

"Your justice won't ressurrect her..."

"I know that...But how long did you think you would get away with it? How long did you think you could murder people in cold blood before it came back to you?"

Beatrix started to reply, but I cut her off, "Right now, this minute, the daughter that you said you fought for is upstairs, alive. You got her back from him, without so much as a scratch on her head, right?" I started tearing up again.

"Yes, but..."

"Answer the question!"

"I did."

"And then you remarried, gained another child, and moved into a beautiful House on the hill...am I correct?"

By then I couldn't stop crying.

"Nikki, you don't understand. It was because of their actions that they had to suffer the consequences--"

"Yes, they suffered. You gave them all "Justice." Bravo for you. But you also left behind an innocent victim that didn't do a goddamn thing to you. I suffered and agonized more than you can ever know. I was the true victim of your consequences, not my mother! All because you wanted revenge you ruined my fucking life! I was robbed. Do you understand that, Or are you such a monster that it means absolutely nothing to you?"

"I don't know what to say to assuage your feelings, Nikki--"

"Did you know that my daddy killed himself shortly after that?"

"No, I didn't." Suddenly, a pitiful look tookshape on her face. I wondered whether she felt sorry for me or herself.

"Did you also know that I had to see psychiatrists, just so they could calm me down enough to makeout a composite description of you?"

"I can only imagine--"

"Yes, that is all you can do is imagine! You've had the perfect life. Everything fell into goddamn place for you! On top of that you got your revenge. I wonder, in all of those years since, did you ever stop to think about me? Did you even care? My life, as we speak, is in shambles because of your vendetta! Because of you my mother and father will never see me walk down the aisle on my wedding day. Because of you they will never see their grandchildren. I never knew what it was like to have parents who encouraged me to reach for the stars. They didn't even get to see me grow up! You had that privilege, yet you denied it to me. No matter what my mother did to you, you could have found it in your cold black heart to forgive her, for my sake! I didn't do a goddamn thing to you, yet you crushed me! You ripped my heart out. Then you had the fucking audacity to challenge me to a fight! How could you? How could you be so callous, to a little girl?! You fucking crush--"

I couldn't utter another word. Although the wounds were old they were still fresh.The emotional damage I endured finally surfaced. I cried like I never cried before in my entire life. For the first time I felt like I was truly morning my mother, and my father. All of those years I pent up my anger and rage, exerting it in the gymnasium instead of allowing myself to feel. As the tears flowed I felt an emotional catharsis. It was an exorcism. I needed it.

"Well, I guess this makes us even now. I killed your mother, and you killed my husband, and stepson..." said Beatrix. I looked up at her, and I saw tears forming in her eyes. There was no turning back now. Our paths in the universe were bound. Only one of us could undo them, permanantly.

I looked at her for a moment. Then, I unsheathed my sword and sprang from my chair. Beatrix didn't have a chance to move before my Katana blade was at her throat. Beatrix remained still, her breathing quickened, as she stared up at me. I pressed the katana as close as I could, just enough to draw a thin trickle of blood from the side of her neck, " I could crush you like a cockroach right now..." I said quietly, "And there would be nothing you could do about it."

The room grew deathly silent. I could only hear my own heartbeat, and Beatrix breathing.

"How does it feel?" I asked, "How does it feel to fear someone who has the power to take your life, just because she feels like it?" I teared up again. My lips began to tremble.

"What is stopping you then?" She muttered, clasping tightly to the arms of the chair.

I slowly pulled the sword away and stepped back, "Honor. I won't kill you while you are unarmed." I continued, "The last time I saw you you bullied me. You bullied me into being afraid. You could have easily killed me, and that is what I feared. I wanted you to know my fear." I slowly backed away until I reached her Katana blade, resting on the shelf. I picked it up, walked back toward her, and gently dropped it in her lap, "Get up. All of this ends, tonight."

Beatrix gently fondled her sword like a long lost lover. She slowly stood up from her chair."Imagine the irony of this situation, Nikkia. Are you going to do to BB what I did to you?"

I pontificated on what she said, "You did it to me. You stole my mother away like a thief in the night..." I paused, "BB will just have to manage without you....Like I had to." I said coldly, as I wiped away the excess tears.

"Where should we do this?" Beatrix asked.

"Your choice. This is your house."

Beatrix looked out of her window, and into her expansive backyard, "The sun should be rising any moment now. If you like we can do this traditionally, like in the old days of Feudal Japan."

"Alright."

Beatrix opened the glass double doors that led outside. Her back yard was beautiful. The inside resembled Mexico, but the outside mimicked Ancient Japan. There was even a lovely Koi pond in the center. I looked into the horizon as the rays of the sun slowly peeked from behind mountains. Whichever one of us was going to die would do so in paradise.

As the cool desert breeze slowly danced across my face I kept my eyes fastened to her. The last time I saw her I beheld a monster. A cruel and evil being whom I could not relate to. Now, Igazed upona lovely, yet powerful, vision of elegance and grace. Beatrix was dressed in a silken blue sundress with a floral pattern. Her long flowing blonde--now slightly gray--hair danced about in the wind like wind-swept sand. She slowly brought her sword before her and removed the scabbard with great care. She dropped it to the ground and clasped both hands around the end.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

The question was simple, but the enormity of it struck me like a bolt of lightning. I brought my sword into a fighting stance,

"Almost my entire life..." I whispered.

We stared at each other. Then Beatrix ground her feet into the grass and ran towards me. Then I ran to her, screaming as loud as I could. Then our swords clashed, like the iron hammer of god banging dents out of steel. We stood so close that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face. Our katanas were locked. I struggled to break free, and she held on so that I couldn't. With all my strength I managed to push her away. I attacked her with diagnol slash, but she defended with a side cross whip. She hoisted her sword up and attacked with a downward slash, but I blocked her. Each time we clashed I trembled. The blows we traded were earth shattering. But still we remained at a stalemate. Neither of us had succeeded in injuring the other. Beatrix stood back, as she fought to catch her breath.

As I peered over her shoulder I saw the first light of the newborn day rising over the mountain tops. I can't explain it but I felt more alive than I ever had. I wanted this. More than anything else in the world, live or die, I knew I was where I wanted to be. I charged at Beatrix again as I sent my blade screaming towards her. We clashed again. Beatrix dropped to the ground and tried to sweep me off my feet. However, I anticipated the move and lept into the air to avoid it. In midair I did a summersault and landed in back of her. Finally I had an opening. I went to strike her in the back, but as quick as a whip she found my sword and averted my strike. We were face to face again, burning hatred peeped out from behind our eyes. Hatred for each other. Hatred for what we had done to one another. In a single move Beatrix swung her sword like an axe, at my neck. Inside of a second I was able to duck the blow and...

**"AARGH!" **Beatrix gasped. She staggered backwards. She started to wheeze as she clutched her abdomen. Beatrix slowly regained her posture and looked at me, her mouth opened in surprise. Her hand was the color of a red rose. In a single stroke I had managed to slash her across the stomach. The blow was not fatal, but it would slow her down considerably. I took no pride in it, however. I looked at her as the tears fell anew. I could take no pity on her. Everytime I looked at her I saw my mother falling at her feet. I saw my father on the bed, empty jar of sleeping pills in hand. I saw my aunt DeeDee, keeping secrets from me. I saw Kenny, the love that I had lost. More than anything I mourned the little girl inside me that had died.

Beatrix clasped her sword once again, "Are you ready?" She asked.

I blinked the tears away, "Yes..." I whispered.

This time we slowly approached one another. We held up our Katanas and placed them together, side by side. We had been dueling for several minutes. Beatrix was wounded and I was getting tired. I knew that the final cut would decide our fate. We locked eyes once more. The battle began again. We battled and clashed for god knows how long. We chased each other around the huge hacienda property. Beatrix came at me with a sideslash from my left, but I defended with a low block. Each time she struck I dodged. When I wasn't dodging I was striking back. Beatrix was strong, powerful, and fast, but I was The Mongoose...quick and tenacious. We dueled for what seemed like an eternity. Each of us trading blows, but neither of us making any head way. This fight, this war, was more extreme than anything Elle Driver had ever taught me. Beatrix was a warrior beyond my comprehension, and for that I truly respected her.

As our collective energies began to wind down the two of us went for broke. We ran toward each other, and the rest of the battle went on with the two of us locked together in close proximity. Beatrix tried to stab me with a forward thrust, but I dodged her again. I countered with a downward slash. And in that instant Beatrix waned. She had grown weary, and I took my chance to strike. I slashed her across the chest. She staggered. Warm blood splattered in my face.

Beatrix collapsed to the ground.

I relaxed my fighting stance. It had ended. It was finally over.

I slowlymeandered towards her fallen body. Beatrix lie there, completely helpless and bleeding to death. Her blood painted the ground like spilled red paint. Her mouth was bleeding and her skin had turned deathly pale.

I stood over her, weeping. She looked up at me, sorrowfully. "I....am....so sorry...for what...I did to....you..."

I looked at her for a moment. Then I hoisted my sword into the air and sent it whistling down into her heart. The bladeseared through her chest,into the vital organ, and came out of her back. Beatrix gasped for breathe, coughing up blood and phlegm as she did so. I twisted the sword around and yanked it back out. Beatrix Kiddo died immediately thereafter.

"I forgive you...now."

As I walked back into the house the sun had finally taken it's rightful place in the stratosphere. I didn't know where I would go or what I would do next. My purpose in life had been fulfilled. And I was glad. I felt no regret whatsoever. My mother, my father, and I had been vindicated.

I walked into the foyer and gently placed Beatrix's katana back in it's place, as a sign of respect. Even though she was my mother's killer she deserved it for the warrior she had been. I knelt down to pick up my sword scabbard, when suddenly...

**KAPOW!**

A gunshot went off. I looked up at the second story of the house, and there stood BB. She was preparing to fire off another round from the gun. With all of my might I hurled my katana blade at her like a projectile. The blade landed in her forehead with a 'thunk.' BB fell to the floor asa stray bullet went off and shattered the skylight. I hid in the corner to avoid the falling debris. When I was certain that BB was dead I walked up the stairs and yanked my sword out of her head. An overwhelming feeling of pity swept me. Pity for those who had stood in my way and lost their lives. It wasn't BB's fault that she had been into this life. It wasn't mine either. We were both just victims of circumstance.

As I left the house more tears fell. I was joyful and sad, all at once.

"I did it mommy. I love you...So much."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't fret my friends, this is the last installment on Nikkia's quest for bloody revenge; however, it is not the last chapter.

**Will Nikki mend her relationship with Aunt Dee Dee?**

**Will she and Kenny run off and live happily ever after?**

**Or will she run off and marry Cutlass?**

**Will Nikki go to college?**

**Or will she and Elle Driver hang out and exchange makeup tips?**

Stay tuned for the epilogue entitled, **"The Aftermath"**

On a more serious note. I hope that you enjoyed it and I feel that it was a fitting ending. If the death of BB looked familiar it was completely intentional. I used it as a sort of tragic irony. I debated about killing off BB, but I decided that the cycle of revenge should end somewhere. Whether or not Nikkia uses this oppurtunity to pursue a normal life remains to be seen.

Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read my story and give me valuable feedback. I am honored that it was accepted the way that it was. After I write the Epilogue I am going to sit back and read everyone else's stuff before I jump into another full length story. Well thanks a bunch. It was fun. I am actually going to miss writing for these characters after the final chapter is completed. sniffle

Oh...Happy New Year!


	17. Epilogue: The Aftermath Part One

**The Aftermath: Final Chapter**

**(Part One)**

* * *

I fled Mexico that night. I drove the black minivan back into the motel parking lot. Then I went to my room and fleetly packed my belongings. Afterwards I took a long hot shower. When I was done I slipped into a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. Then I went to the incinerator and burned my blood soaked clothing. The only trace of the murders I left behind was the van. I made sure to thoroughly wipe it down as well. I didn't want innocent vacationers to take the fall for something I had done. Hopefully, the trail would go cold back at the Gunn ranch. Hopefully.

After I had prepared everything I went to the motel lobby and returned my keys to the front desk clerk. I whispered a silent thank you upon witnessing a different motel attendant.

"Oh, Ms. Villareal, why are you leaving us so soon?" The desk clerk, Marisol, asked, as she ran my identification through the machine.

"Well, I only planned to stay for a few days. My family is probably worried sick about me." I replied. I managed to smile and keep my composure. The police would come here eventually, and I didn't want it to seem like anything out of the ordinary had occurred. So I played it cool,"I really enjoyed myself. I'll probably comeback again."

_Maybe in another lifetime_

"Well, I am glad that our accomodations were to your liking…Wouldn't you like to stay for breakfast? It is early."

She asked, in her softly accented voice.

I nodded my head no, "I appreciate it, but I should really get going. I really need to get back."

"Well, it was a pleasure having you. Take care of yourself."

"Muchas Gracias." I responded. With that I left, as fast as I could.

* * *

As I drove across the dusty roads of Mexico I allowed my mind to go blank. There were no cars, turns, or road signs, for miles. That gave me permission to temporarily go on auto-pilot.

Early in the morning when there is nothing but you and your thoughts it is amazing how much clarity one can ascertain. Everything, in those moments, made so much sense to me. I thought that achieving my goal of revenge would somehow make me happier. I was satisfied, yes, but joy did not even enter the equation. When I stared into Beatrix's eyes at the moment of her death I stood frozen. To see another human being die, up close, is nothing short of an epiphany. I felt a sudden surge of elation and sadness, all at once. The wounds within my broken heart had finally healed; however, new ones had opened. When I killed Beatrix the old Nikki died with her. The little girl whose body had been fashioned into a lethal killing machine was now dead. In my thoughts I could, literally, see the child, with her thick mane of curly hair, school backpack and lunch kit,walking away from me. I saw my mother's face, staring out at me from the beyond. She was smiling, as my former self walked into her loving arms. There is no glory in watching another person die, no matter how much you hate them. But what I did get was closure. Closure on a horrific chapter in my life. All of the nightmares and unrest would cease. I was finally free of her.

A faint smile touched my lips.

I pressed down on the gas and let the car accelerate.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally free. Now, I could go back home and be Nikki Bell again.

* * *

All I wanted to do was get as far away from Mexico as I possibly could. I drove my car past the borders and into Texas. I did not stop until I ran completely out of gas. I ended up back where I began, in Austin, at the La Chica Inn. The hotel that Elle and Sofie ran together. My feelings were mixed about seeing them again. They were apart of my life that I didn't wish to revisit, but I knew that I owed it to them. Were it not for Elle I would not have accomplished it.

I slowly walked into the lobby towards the front desk. I smiled ever so slightly as Sofie diligently typed on her keyboard, unaware that I was approaching.

"Hi, I'm looking for a room, please..." I said politely.

Sofie looked up. At first there was a profound expression of surprise.Then she smiled. Sofie stood up from her seat and embraced me, "Nikkia, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I am great..." She replied. Sofie gave me the once over and looked into my eyes, "How did things go in Mexico?"

"They went as planned."

The expression on Sofie's face remained still, yet underneath her veneer appeared to be elation.

"Elle is in her office, if you would like to see her."

"Yes, I would appreciate it."

"Follow me." Sofie led me towards the manager's office.

"Hold on..." Sofie opened the door, "Elle dear, you have a guest."

"Who is it?" Elle asked, gruffly.

"Our little Mongoose has come home."

"Holy Shit." Elle laughed aloud, "Let her in."

Sofie held the door for me as I slowly walked into the office. Elle was seated within an enormous dais like chair. She was reading a Braille version of War and Peace, "Have a seat Nikkia. Long timeno see..." She said. A very broad smile crossed her face. She was pleased to see me, so to speak.

"Well in your case "a longtime" should suffice." I kidded.

"Oh you have jokes. I see you've lost none of your cheekiness?"Elle laughed, as she closed her book. She reached for her pack of Marlboros and lit one up. She passed the end through her thin lips and sparked the lighter.

"You know those things are going to kill you, eventually." I said.

"So what, everything is bad for something." She mused, as she took a deep drag and exhaled. She delicately tapped the ashes into the tray and looked in my direction, "So, how did it go. Pretty well, I presume, being that you're here." Elle's smile turned devious.

I didn't know how to answer. It was as if I were in a world of fog and I couldn't find my way out. I just sat quietly, pondering an answer that sounded appropriate...

"Don't worry. You will get used to it. We all do. At some point it becomes routine." said Elle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, afraid of her reply.

"What do you think I meant, Mongoose?" Elle dashed out her cigarette and pulled out another one. I really hated the way that she chain smoked. It seemed like the only time she ever did it was when I was around. Elle loved to piss people off, and she knew that smoking was a pet peeve of mine. I decided to let it roll off my shoulders.

I remained silent. For some reason coherrent words were eluding me.

"So, was my new fighting technique to your advantage?" Elle sparked the conversation by changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"The Mongoose fighting style. I invented it myself, and you are the first one that I ever taught it too. So grasshoppa, should I write my own instruction manual or what?" Elle laughed, but her question was serious.

"Obviously it did. I killed the snake didn't I?"

"That you did. Damn, I am good. I would have my notes published, but that would entail betraying my relative anonymity...So I'll just settle for knowing that my protege killed The Black Mamba."Elle giggled and lit another cig. "Not so dangerous anymore are ya Kiddo?" She mumbled, speaking to the spectre of Beatrix Kiddo. "Well I guess some gratitude is in order. Thank you for killing that motherfucker. I only wish you had brought me back a souvenir...like her spine or something."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was married and had a family? That was vital information that I needed to know--" I said, abruptly changing the subject.

"You didn't need to know that. Those were minor details. I've had to take out entire tactical teams just to erase one target. You can't make an omlete without breaking some eggs, my dear..." Elle paused and then continued, "What if I had told you? Would you have still gone through with it or would you have chickened out? Was your resolve strong enough to withstand that bit of information? "

I pondered her question...

"The acid test was to see how you would react when faced with that level of adversity, and you passed Nikkia. Anyone else might have just walked away from a family of highly trained warriors; however, you remained and came away the victor...Just like Rikki Tikki Tavi.You are my little Mongoose--"

"Stop calling me that..." I whispered.

Elle started laughing, "Why should I?" She asked sarcastically, "You were quite fond of it several months ago. Oh I get it. You actually entertained the idea that all of this was going to end, and you would find your little boyfriend and live happily ever after? Aw, how sweet. Well, here's a little Newsflash for you, youngster. The game is not over, not by a longshot. You killed Beatrix, but you aren't done killing. You never will be--"

"Shut up!" I said. I couldn't find any other words to say just then. As Elle spoke I kept flashing back to the conversation I had with Cutlass three years ago, _Besides, you have it in your genes_. That quote kept echoing inside my head. I didn't want to listen to what she was saying. I was done living this life, and I refused to make the same mistakes that my aunt and mother made.

Elle smiled, "Tell me you didn't love it, Nikki. Is that why you are so conflicted right now? I'll bet, when you saw that bitch die every fiber of your being came alive with ecstasy. Tell me I'm lying...Tell me I am lying right now and I'll leave you alone."

I could not say anything. Elle was right. I felt my eyes begin to moisten. _Don't you dare cry Nikki! _

"See, you can't say anything because you know it's true. You know how I know? The first time I killed someone it was for revenge. And It felt good.

I was 13 years old when I murdered my father. My dad was a perverted son of shit. For most of my life he sexually abused me and my sisters. Then one night, when daddy dearest was particularly inebriated and randy, I kept a rusty pair of scissors underneath my bed sheets. The moment He came to me I thrust the scissors into his pot belly and gutted him like a fish..." Elle hissed. She clasped her left hand into a fist. Her flesh started to turn red as she clinched harder. I could hear her breathing. It was quite obvious that the memory of her father struck a chord with her. Then she smiled,

"And when his entrails spilled onto the floor all I could do was laugh. As I watched him die all I felt was rapturous exhilaration. Bliss that I was finally free of that lecherous bastard. But the power itself was the ultimate aphrodisiac. With that rusty pair of scissors I held life and death in my hands. I could have easily let him live, but I chose to kill him. The choice was mine, and I never felt that much power. I craved it, and I embraced it. You see, Mongoose, I know exactly how you feel...I was there, only I never felt remorseful for any of my actions. I didn't let my inhibitions or societies mores influence me. I had allowed myself to become primal, and what I felt was the ultimate freedom...Freedom that I have not relinquished to this very day."Elle mused. Suddenly, she stopped speaking. She appeared to be thinking. The silence lasted momentarily, and Elle picked up where she left off, "That woman killed your mother, right in front of you. Your father killed himself, leaving you an orphan. All the years of training and the treacherous path you took to get to where you are, and you feel remorse? I don't believe it Nikki. You still didn't answer my question. Tell me you didn't love it. Tell me you didn't feel that same enthusiasm. Believe me, it won't make you a monster." said Elle, "It makes you human."

In truth I identified with everything Elle said. I tried to rationalize it as much as I could. But I kept coming back to the same conclusion each and everytime. "Yes. I did." I whispered, my voice came out in a hoarse croak.

"I know you did." she said, "And I also know that given the chance you would do it again. You are alot like me--"

"But, I'm not like you. I don't want this life. I didn't ask for this life. All I wanted was justice." I interrupted.

"You are more like me than you think...deep down inside. The difference between me and you is that I never had it as easy as you. I didn't have a fucking suburban family. My parents didn't give two flying shits about me. My father was a pedophile and my mom was a drunken whore. However, the only difference between you and me is...I know that I'm a killer, but you are still in the closet about it..." Elle lightly blew a puff of smoke.

The tears started to fall, "No I'm not..." my voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, it's not up to me to decide, now. The hard choices belong to you. I didn't bring all of that up to bullshit with you, Nikkia. I asked you because I care about you. I wanted to know whether or not you have the capacity to survive, on your own..." Elle paused. My attention was now rapt on her.

"Right now, as we speak, Beatrix's bodyguards are assembling to kill you. A few days ago I got a call from Snitch. Oh, remind me to change my phone number. I hate that smarmy Pei Mei lookin fucker egg." Elle grimaced, "Anyway, He told me that there is a price on your head, a big one. Whichever one of her agents takes you out first gets to claim Beatrix's twenty million dollar, post mortem, trust fund. It was set up should her untimely death occur outside natural causes..." Elle looked in my direction and blew another puff of smoke, "You are a marked woman now, Nikkia." Elle's voice was low and serious. Her face looked concerned. She was telling the truth.

I got scared. My stomach dropped.

"I thought all the bodyguards were dead?"

"You're kidding right? Honey, you only scraped the tip of the iceberg. You played the first round. Now, it's Black Mamba's turn. Even when she's dead the bitch won't stay down. Believe me, I know." Elle said, "Furthermore, you need to stay the hell away from Mexico City for a while. That job you did will send you infront of a firing squad for sure."

"What am I going to do Elle?" My voice was shaking. I couldn't believe this.

_How could I have been so stupid? I was so hell bent on killing her that I did not consider the long term ramifications._

"Still doubting yourself after all that I have taught you?" Elle stood up from her chair. She walked from behind the desk and found the seat next to me. Elle turned her head and I swore she looked me directly in the eye. She was the most able bodied blind woman I had ever seen, "Nikki, the last time I checked Beatrix Kiddo is dead, by your sword. It is THEM that should be doubting themselves now. You are The Mongoose, The most dangerous woman in the world!" Her words were filled with conviction. She believed in them, and me. "I only gave you the tools you needed to better yourself. The natural ability and desire was all yours. I was Beatrix's equal, but you are her superior. You could be the best in this business if you wanted to be..."

"You don't understand, Elle. I don't want to be in this. I want out. This life is not for me." I said, still shaken by the revelations. "There has to be another way..."

Elle sighed. Apparently disgusted by my resolve, "Alright, remain in denial if you wish." She said, leaning back in her chair, "Besides killing are you good at anything else?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

I really didn't care. The news hit me like a two ton anvil. I thought it was over. I never felt so alone in my entire life.

Elle stood up and went into her desk drawer. She reached in and retrieved a huge manila envelope, "Take this..." She tossed the envelope to me. I started to rumage through it. "Those are the keys and papers to my mansion in Rio De Jeniro, Brazil. I haven't been there in years, but the property is still in my name. The house is all yours if you want it. I'll have Sofie wire you some plane tickets out of Texas. You just have to stay away from here, for good--"

"But why Rio? How long?" I asked, trying frantically to take everything in.

"Because, if you stay in America you are going to be drawn into the business, one way or the other. Ultimately, Beatrix's agents are going to find you if you stay here. Since you are so reluctant to fight it would be best for you to leave the country, permanently..." she said. Elle got on her cell phone and called Sofie in the lobby. She started wiring me the tickets that moment.

_Forever? _I thought. I couldn't wrap my psyche around the entire concept. I was a wanted woman. I was probably going to have to change my identity as well. I shook my head in disbelief.

Elle clicked the phone off and continued where she left off, "The first thing you need to do is destroy all records of your life as Nikkia Bell. That ends right now, today. Leave your car here. Sofie and I will take care of it. Take the next plane out--"

"Wait, could I possibly see my family and friends before I leave..."

"Oh goddamnit! Fuck me! You and this insatiable need to hang onto your civilian life..." Elle griped, "Okay, you know what? Fuck it. I am going to get you some more tickets to NYC. My offer still stands, but if you end up getting killed then it's all on you Amiga, Comprende?" She said, "Alright, after you take a little hiatus in New York City then get the hell out of there and run to Brazil. Your flight leaves in seven days. I am only letting you do this because your Aunt was in the game. So she will know how dire this situation is."

"Thank you Elle." My voice started to crack, "I honestly don't know how to repay you--for all that you've done for me..."

"Look, I may be a cruel, callous, sociopathic bitch, but you're like my daughter, Mongoose. I spent too much time on you to let you go to waste." said Elle.

I walked over to Elle and held her tightly. I was surprised when she reciprocated my gesture. In truth, Elle had become like a second mother to me. In her own condescending way there was nothing that she would not do for me.

"Don't worry, everything will end up the way that it's supposed to." Elle reassured me. I don't know what it was, but the very statement sent chills up my spine. I didn't dare ask her what she meant by it.

* * *

Before I left the hotel Sofie helped me destroy all of my records. My drivers license, social security number, and all of my credit cards were destroyed. All I had was cash. The remainder of my inheritance I withdrew from an ATM machine, all two million of it. Sofie even helped me to alter my appearance to match a new fake ID I had in my possession. I lengthened my hair with long flowing extensions, and wore the garb of a traditional lady of Hindu heritage. My identity, for now, was Amilah Patel, a Pakistani national.

My life off the grid had begun.

I boarded my flight to New York City the next day. I had to see Aunt DeeDee and Kenny, for what I feared would be the last time.

* * *

**To Be Continued ****in part two of **

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Hello everyone. The next and final segment of the story will be posted very shortly. Sorry It took so long, but I guarantee the next sequence will be up shortly. Anyway, the second part was hard for me to write, but since the story is practically over I may as well go all out. I am not going to give out any hints or anything, but I hope it surprises you. Now, just to answer a few questions from some of the readers...

**Silvercry:** First of all I am so glad you pointed that out to me (The misspelling of "torcher!")lol. I am so embarressed about that. That particular word, for some reason, whenever I write, or type, it my mind goes on autopilot. I am going to go back and correct those hiccups right away. Thank you so much for pointing that out. I am glad you liked the story.

**Lightning Scarlet:** Thank you for taking the time to read and critique. I sincerely appreciate it. However, I think I need to explain a few things. Regarding the argument between Nikki and Beatrix I think it is rather debateable who suffered more. True, Beatrix was beaten, raped, left for dead, and had her child taken from her. All of that was heinous, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. But, saying that one suffered more is somewhat of a misnomer. I guess it has to do with individual perspective. As a movie viewer, I always thought that Beatrix deserved to die for what she did to Nikki. Nikki was an innocent four year old baby who had to watch her mother die, violently. To me that is something that can scar a child for life. The adult Nikki knew that her mother wasn't a saint, but she didn't care. Her reality was that her mother loved and cared for her. That was all she knew. Then oneday, out of the blue, some person comes in and murders her for no reason. Whenever I write for certain characters I always put a little of myself into them. I know if someone killed my mother I would want them to suffer...regardless of what she might have done in the past. In that regard I tried to come from Nikki's point of view. True, Beatrix deserved to have revenge, but there are consequences and repurcussions for your actions. Yes, she got revenge on Vernita, but she also poured gasoline on a fire by allowing Nikki to witness what happened.

As for the fight between Nikki and Beatrix, and Nikki not getting scratched, there is a reason behind that too. In the previous two chapters I began parralleling the paths of Nikki & Beatrix to that of The Mongoose and The Snake(referencing my favorite story, Rikki Tikki Tavi). That was all for a reason. True, the black mamba is a deadly venomous snake, but it has to bite it's target in order to kill it. The Mongoose on the otherhand relies on speed and agility. If the Mongoose is bitten even once it will die, and the fight is lost. Hence when Beatrix and Nikki fought I tried to showcase that. Nikki likes to wear her opponents down, and when they finally begin to tire she goes in for the kill. In my mind there was no possible way that Beatrix was going to hit Nikki. Nikki has been training all of her life. Furthermore, Elle Driver was also trained by Pei Mei. True, she didn't learn the five point exploding heart technique, but she did learn enough to be Beatrix's equal in battle. Couple that withNikki's natural ability and intense desire to kill Beatrix then you can see why she won the fight. When Nikki finished her training she essentially became a new woman. Nikki is vibrant, energetic, young, and has an axe to grind. Beatrix is an older woman, past her prime, whose skills have more than likely began to fade(which is why she hired all of those bodyguards).

Moreover, I did not want it to end up the totally cliche hack and hack and hack until one falls dead. I wanted to showcase who the superior warrior was in this instance. Ultimately, Youth will overcome experience in certain situations.

Lastly, Nikki did not defeatBeatrix easily, as evidenced by the first part of the final chapter(muahahahahaha).

Anyway thank you for your input.

**Sassy Lil Scorpio:** Thank you so much for reading the story, and I am glad you liked it. Anyway, yes I did pulled that quote from Batman Returns(lol).As I was writingthat particular scene with Alejandro Solis murdering the prostitute seemed to parrallel Michelle Pfieffer's appearance as Catwoman. So yeah, I was sorta paying homage to it. Glad you caught it. I have other quotes that are famous as well. I like to pay tribute to pop culture in certain instances.

Thanks!

**Joe England:** Thanks for reviewing, and thank you for the suggestion. It was a really good suggestion, and I was going todo something that parralled it. But, I just kept thinking it would be out of character for B.B. She has spent her life fighting and keeping her mother out of harms way, and then to suddenly have a change of heart after her entire family is murdered would have been "out there" for me.However, as evidenced by this chapter, Nikki now sees that she will have a price to pay for her own choices. What goes around comes around.


	18. The Aftermath Broken

**The Aftermath ****(Broken)**

* * *

**Note: There is light sexual content in this chapter. But, it isn't erotica, not even close. Just a disclaimer.**

* * *

I arrived in Harlem, New York after a three hour flight. I catnapped the entire way. I guess it was in the back of my mind that anyone on the flight could have been a potential assassin, awaiting the proper time to collect his or her bounty. When I wasn't sleeping I was thinking. I was about to leave behind my entire life in seven days. Everything and everyone that I knew and loved would have to be locked away, like a keepsake inside of a treasure chest.

I thought about what I had done, sometimes wondering whether or not I should have even done it.Although my life had been one of sadness and despair there were bright moments as well. Kenny's handsome face always managed to surface. Aunt DeeDee baking me fresh chocolate chip cookies once a week made me smile, even now. All of the little things that I had taken for granted back then were placedbeneath a whole new light. I felt my eyes water, but I held back the tears. The battle within my soul was tumultous. I did not regret killing Beatrix for a second. But if I could have gone back in time and altered the way things had played out I would have done so in a second. I would have made it so that my mother would've never gone to the Two Pines Wedding chapel, thereby sparing herself Beatrix's wrath. Thus sparing me this life. I felt no remorse for Beatrix because of the countless number of people she had taken out, including my mother. But, just like I deserved my revenge Beatrix deserved her's. What they had done to her was heinous, but what she did to me was equally cruel. The cycle was like a circle, with no beginning nor end. Now, I was apart of it. One day I could unknowingly become the target of someone else's revenge. And I probably deserved it.

When BB died the look in her eyes was all too familiar. It had been mine some years ago. It was the same fear and hatred that I harbored within as my mother fell to the kitchen floor, dead. BB had seen her mother,alongside her entire family, perish the same way I had. I did not blame her for what happened. I tried to rationalize it all as self defense. But in truth, I wanted to hurt her. I wanted Beatrix to feel my hurt, my pain, and my grief. I wanted her to know what it was like to lose someone. My act was not simply retribution for my mother.It was a revenge tour for myself. I put in the work and the effort all for that moment. One moment that I would never have again.

In my rage I did not even second guess what I had done to them, or how efficiently I had accomplished it. What hounded me the most was how much pride I took in my training, and what I was now capable of doing to other human beings. On that plane, in my solace, I realized that I was not only an avenger, but a killer.

As I glanced at the portly gentleman that sat beside me I knew that I could kill him, instantly, and no one on the plane would be any the wiser. The very idea sent a cold chill up my spine. He tried to initiate polite conversation, but I quickly skirted all of his questions. He finally gave up and went back to reading his newspaper.

I knew for certain that I had to flee to Brazil. If that meant never seeing the two people that I loved, ever again, then so be it. I refused to allow myself to sink any deeper. I loved my mother, but I did not want to be like her. _Besides, you have it in your genes. _I kept hearing Cutlass's quote echo in my mind. It was like the devil whispering in my ear. The scariest thing was that a tiny piece of me agreed with him.I paid no heed to it. I decided then and there that I would never take another life. The price of my soul and hummanity were too precious to me.

* * *

When the plane landed I grabbed my things and called for a taxicab. I had the driver take me to my brownstone, the one that Aunt DeeDee and I shared for so many years. However, halfway there, I had him stop by a Four Seasons hotel. I had more than enough money for the next few days(and then some), so I rented a room. I checked in under my assumed name and quickly switched outfits. I changed into a beautiful silk lavender blouse that Sofie had purchased for me in Texas. Over the years I had changed in my appearance, particularly bodywise. During the training I had lost a few inches. Now my body was more slender and svelte, forcing me toalter my wardrobe(all of my clothes were finely my true identity would be alot easier now that I looked different. I unraveled my newly extended hair which fell past my butt. I put on a little makeup and went back to the waiting cab. I kept some money in my pocket because I wanted to take the subway back. For some reason I just felt nostalgic for a train ride.

* * *

"Alright sweety, we're here. That'll be one hundred bucks."

My eyes quickly flittered open to see the cabbie looking back at me. It seemed like Ihad only blinked my eyes and bingo, we had traveled several miles.I worked the kinks out of my neck and reached into my pocket. As I did so I saw my old house. It still looked exactly the same. The stoop was swept and Aunt DeeDee's flowers still sat outside the window ledge. Little details like that I used to overlook. But when I saw them, for the first time in three years, I smiled wider than I ever had. I eagerly placed theone hundreddollar bill in the cab driver's hand and got out of the car.

"You want me to wait for you?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "No thank you. I may be here for awhile. Thanks anyway." I said.

With that he drove off.

I stared intently at the stair steps for several moments. So many memories began to flood through my mind. In that tiny instant I forgot about everything else. For one single moment the last three years never even happened. I felt joyous nostalgia creep up on me. I welcomed it in.

I recalled sitting down on the steps, with Kenny, talking about what we wanted to be when we grew up. I didn't really know what I wanted, aside from avenging my mother. I always said that I wanted to be a moviestar. Kenny wanted to be an astronaut. We used to play on this very sidewalk, practicing our martial arts moves on one another. Aunt DeeDee would tell us to watch out for cars. I remember playing double dutch and hop scotch with all the other girls on my block. We talked about who we would marry when we grew up, and how many kids we wanted. My choice was always L.L. Cool J, and I wanted a boy and a girl, in that order.

I stood there and giggled, while getting misty-eyed at the sametime.All the memories made me so glad to be back, if only for a short while. Suddenly, the moment passed and I returned to the grim reality of my life. Slowly, I walked up the staircase. I raised my fist to knock, but I hesitated. What if Aunt Dee Dee was still upset with me? What if she wasn't here? I was petrified for reasons that I cannot explain. I forced myself to knock after standing at the door for several seconds.

"I'm coming!" I heard a voice cry out. It was definitely her. My heart went a flutter. I was so happy yet so morose at the sametime.

Suddenly the door creeked open. I saw her green eyes peep through the crack, "Oh my god..." She gasped, "Nikkia?"

I smiled broadly. All was right with the world as far as I was concerned, "Auntie? It's me!"

DeeDee slammed the door and hurriedly unlatched the chain before opening it again. She sat in her wheelchair adorned in a lovely house dress. Her hair had become slightly grayer, but she still looked like the same old Aunt DeeDee. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she emitted a broad smile, "Come here girl..." She said, barely able to get her words out as she stretched out her arms.

I couldn't help it. I broke into tears. I ran to her and clutched her within an equally tight embrace. "Auntie I'm so sorry..." I said through tears and sobs.

"Hush. I don't want to hear that. That is all in the past. I am just glad that my little girl is home." She whispered. Aunt DeeDee lovingly ran her fingers through my hair and gently patted my back. I didn't want to let her go.

After several minutes we finally went into the house.

* * *

I arrived in Harlem at 9:00 am. DeeDee and I spent the entire day together, catching up on old times. We watched television, she cooked my favorite dishes, and I even took a long nap in my old bedroom(that she never touched while I was away).

It wasn't until the novelty of my return began to wear off that the real issues, the ones that had seperated us for three years, began to resurface.

"Your hair looks so beautiful, Nikki. Come here and let me comb it out like I used to when you were little." She said. I stood up from my chair and walked towards her. I sat Indian style, with my back turned, at her feet. Even though my flowing locks were extensions of my natural hair it still felt good for Aunt DeeDee to comb it out. Whenever she combed my hair out it seemed like everything was right. This ritual was like truth serum. I could talk about anything.

This time was not any different...

"I did it, Auntie..." I said quietly, as I looked down at the floor.

Silence lingered between us.

"I figured you had..." she said, as she continued to run the comb through my lockes, "How do you feel about it?"

I nodded my head everso slightly, "I don't know sometimes...I don't have any regrets about what I did, but--"

"You have regrets about the consequences and repercussions of it all." Aunt DeeDee completed my sentence like she had mental telepathy, "I know how you feel, right now, at this moment. I was there...I have been there so many times."

"I just didn't think there would be so much death...so much pain...." I started crying. I tried to stop, but I couldn't, "I thought it would just be her...But she had a daughter, a husband, and a son..."

"And you killed them too?" DeeDee asked, as she paused momentarily.

"Yes. They were trying to protect her and--" I cut myself off. I thought about the day my own mother died. I rationalized my actions as self defense, but I knew they were only doing what I would have done had I been able to. They loved Beatrix just the way that I loved my own mom, "I just wanted it to be her...At first...Then I wanted to kill them, just because I knew it would hurt her...I wanted to avenge momma, but I also wanted revenge..." I sighed. Strangely, saying those words outloud made me feel better. The saying, "The Truth Shall set you free" wasone hundred percenttrue.

"I understand, sweetie..." DeeDee gently massaged my neck as she continued to comb my hair, "A wise man once said that the road to vengence is a dense forest. When you want one tree sometimes it's necessary to cut down the rest...That is why I tried to dissuade you. I knew it would come to that. I made a promise to myself that I would keep you out of this life. I only got out by the skin of my teeth and a bullet wound to my back...You didn't come up the way your mother and I did..."

"I'm going to live in Brazil, Auntie. I probably won't be coming back either..." I said. While I didn't regret killing Beatrix I now realized that the price I had to pay was too high. I got bloody satisfaction. But I lost myself in the process. I no longer knew who I was as a person. Spiritually and physically I was a lost soul, trying to find her way.

Aunt DeeDee sighed, "I prayed that it would not come to this..." That is when I felt her hands tremble. I turned to face her. DeeDee's face was streaked with tears. It made me cry even harder as I buried mine in her lap. She gently caressed my head, "Oh Nikki I am so sorry that I failed you..."

"Stop it DeeDee...You didn't fail me. It was my choice...I wanted it."

"The cycle never ends in this, don't you understand? They won't stop following you...unless..." DeeDee paused mid sentence.

"Unless what? Who won't stop following me?" I asked.

She kept stroking my hair and looking at me sorrowfully, "I had so many dreams for you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and at peace. To finally be able to lead a normal life..."

"Don't worry about me...I'm not so good right now, but I'm gonna be." I forced a smile just to make her feel better. I wasn't sure whether or not I believed my own words, as much as I wanted them to be true.

"Cutlass called me, several hours ago..." She whispered.

I let out a slight gasp as I wiped the tears away.

"What did he want?" I asked with great suspicion.

"Nikki, I would never talk to him on any other occasion, but it was out of my concern for you--"

"What did he want, Auntie?" I asked, more sternly this time.

"You are marked for death."

"I know that. My friend told me so."

"There is more to it than that. In this game it is necessary to have protection, no matter where you are. You are all alone right now sweetie. Cutlass proposed, and I agreed, that--"

"What are you trying to say Aunt DeeDee?" I started getting frustrated.

"I would not ask you to do this if I knew you would be perfectly safe. God knows I wouldn't, and you have to believe me...Cutlass offered you a place with him--"

"NO!" I screamed, "How could you do that? How could you even suggest that? I can't stand that man!"

"Nikki I am only thinking about you! You have no one that can protect you, and if you were to go work for him you would be safe! Don't you understand that? You wouldn't have to run anymore! Believe me, throwing away your identity and fleeing the country will only keep you alive for so long! Your mother was a prime example of that!"

"I would rather die then let him turn me into a killing machine! He is the reason why our familyis sofucked up in the first place!"

"Calm down, sweetie..." She calmly said. I slowly turned back around as she braided my hair into a long ponytail, "I only want what is best for you. I know what is happening to you right now. As I said before I have been through it. You got your revenge, but there are others who want their's. In this business the only way to be safe, for sure, is to be apart of a well known organization. Cutlass is one of the most powerful bosses in the industry. Look, I hold as much animosity towards him as you do.You know I wouldn't have suggested otherwise if the situation were not so dire. Your mother and I worked like hell to make sure this would not happen, and your well being is paramount to me...But..." She paused, "The cycle of vengence is a neverending one."

"Don't worry about me, Auntie. I am going to be fine. Once I go where no one can find me it will be over. I'm just going to miss everything around here. You never really appreciate anything you have until it's gone..." I mused.

We sat in silence for several moments. I absorbed my surroundings, taking everything in. I knew this would probably be the last time I ever saw my home.

"Did Kenny tell you about my letter?" I asked with great interest.

"Yes, infact he was the only person that kept me sane after you left. He came by here everyday, for two months, after your departure...We would just sit and talk about you." she said.

"How is he?"

"Well, the last time I saw him he and his parents were moving away."

I jerked my head around, "Where did they move too?"

I was devastated. Kenny was the real reason I had comeback. I needed to know how he was doing.

"Otis found a new home, and job oppurtunity, in Los Angeles, California. Kitty and Kenny went with him that summer. Kenny told me to tell you that he loved you. That was the last time that I saw him. Such a good boy..."

My lips began to tremble as I broke into tears anew. I put my face in my hands and sobbed quietly. Aunt DeeDee gently caressed my back.

I knew I didn't have time to find Kenny, and I am not sure that I wanted to. I broke up with him because he deserved to lead a normal life. I just hoped that It would have been with me.

After Aunt DeeDee finished doing my hair I left the brownstone, for the final time. I hugged and kissed her for the last time, and promised that we would meet again.

Idescended into the subway station and caught the next train to my hotel. I would make me trip early tommorrow. I no longer had any reason to remain.

* * *

"Nikki? Is that you?" A very familiar voice said.

When I boarded the subway I completely zoned out. So much was happening. My thoughts were a whirlpool, and I paid absolutely no attention to anyone else around me. Until I heard the voice. The sound waslower and huskier, but it was still the same nevertheless. I slowly turned my head, and saw a very tall, athletically built, young man walking towards me. I instantly recognized the blinding megawatt smile. Joy washed over me like a wave. My lips curled into a smile as my eyes lit up like candles, "Kenny?" I said.

I could hardly believe it was him. He looked so good. He didn't just look good, he looked exquisite. Kenny's appearance had matured drastically. He no longer wore cornrows. Instead he sported a nice clean cut. His neck, shoulders, and arms had broadened, tremendously. It was obvious that he had been hitting the gym, hard. The results were excellent. The sleeveless white sweater and black corduroy pants that he wore showcased his hardwork quite nicely. But the onething that remained the same were his happy eyes and brilliant smile. Those traits had not changed one iota.

When the train stopped I stood up and absentmindedly ran to him. He wrapped me in his arms and twirled me around. I didn't want him to let go. I squeezed him so tight that I thought I would strangle him.

"How you been girl?" He asked, as we slowly stepped back from each other. He looked me up and down. Apparently he was pleased by my new appearance as well, "Damn, you look really, REALLY, Great." He emphasized.

"I'm great, now, and thanks for the compliment." I replied. The passengers on the train were still unloading and it was time for me to get off. "Well, this is my stop. You can walk with me if you want to." I said, inwardly praying that he would.

"You know I'm going too." He smiled. We both stepped off the train and onto the platform. We walked up the stairs towards the street.

When we reached the top of the stairwell the sun was beginning to set, and New York City looked even better than the last time I had seen it. The bright neon lightsreminded me of a constellation of stars. I loved New York City.

But, the sight that pleased me most was the stunningly handsome visage of my childhood friend. In the short span of time I'd been gone he became a man. And manhood suited Kenny very well.

Kenny looked me up and down again, "Damn, I can't get over how gorgeous you look, Nikki. You resemble a movie star now." He said again.

"I can say the same for you. I see someone got a haircut and gym membership." I teased, as I playfully punched him on his bare bicep, "You look really handsome."

"Yeah, you know, gotta keep the abs tight...Plus, it is kinda a job requirement when you play college football." He replied, "Let's goto the park and talk...if that's cool with you?"

"Wait, since when did you start playing football?" I laughed.

"Since a couple years ago. Why is that so shocking?" He joked.

I shrugged playfully, "I just always thought you would be still be Kenny the computer whiz. Don't mind me I'm just adapting to you looking like a grown up." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, things change. I'm sure you can attest to that."

I nodded my head, "True."

"So, we still on for the park, like old times?"

"That would be great...We have so much catching up to do." I replied enthusiastically.

We went into Central Park and found an empty bench, beneath a scintillating street light. I remembered when we used to come here, on the train, atleast once a week. For a moment Kenny and I just sat and stared at one another. I was so happy to see him again that I could have done cartwheels in the grass. However, I refrained.The irony that we had managed to find each other, at this crucial juncture in my life, was uncanny. It was like kismet. This was meant to happen. Perhaps I was supposed to end up with him.

"I asked my Aunt DeeDee about you today. She said you and your parents went away to California. I didn't think I would get to see you again." I said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I haven't been back to NYC since that summer." said Kenny, "My parents moved to Los Angeles, so I decided to attend Stanford University. NYU wanted me butI didn't wanna be so far away from the family, y'know? Anyway, I just graduated from there a few weeks ago." he said, proudly.

"Oh god Kenny, good for you!" I was elated, "See, I knew you would do it. So, what did you get your degree in?"

"I double majored. I got one in computer science and the other in Mathematics."

"I never doubted you for a second." I was dripping with enthusiasm. I was genuinely happy for my friend.

"Yeah, College was a blast. Who woulda thought that skinny Kenny could bump heads with the fighting Irish of Notre Dame? We even won the college football championship my senior year. Guess who won MVP?" said Kenny, as he struck a totally GQ pose.

I was so astounded that I laughed, " I cannot believe you. You are a regular Mr. Do It All." I said, "So, what are you up to now, Mr. College Man?"

"Well, I got this job lined up in Virginia, with computers and etc. I got a cool software program that may make me some big money. I start working there this fall."

"That is wonderful, Kenny! Everything fell into place. I am so proud of you! So, why did you come back to New York?"

"I was actually coming to pay a visit to Deidre. I lost touch with her when my parents and I left the city. Plus, I missed NYC something serious. Nowhere else in the world compares to this place. But, Meeting you again was icing on the cake." We held each other's gaze for a long moment. I smiled shyly. I felt like a little school girl around him now. It was so crazy. I actually wanted to giggle.

"So, how did everything go down with you?" He asked.

The giggles vacated the premesis immediately then. My face turned somber as I searched for an answer.

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me that's coo--"

"No I do. I owe you an explanation, moreso than anyone." I responded, "I did it. I killed her."

"How do you feel about it?" His tone was sincere and thoughtful. Kenny moved closer to me.

"You mean how did I feel about killing her or how do I feel now?"

"Both."

I let out a long sigh, "When I finally did it I felt overjoyed. But, as time goes on sometimes I don't know how I feel, y'know?" I began to open up at this point, "I spent almost my entire life searching for her...now? Now, I don't know where I belong or what I am supposed to do with my life. Sometimes it feels empty."

"You'll figure it out. I know you Nikki, and nothing will hold you back." He gently placed his hand upon my face and pushed away a stray strand of hair. My body tingled when he touched me.

"It's so easy to say that..." I tried to keep myself from shaking, "But so many people died. I never thought about anything else. I am just so afraid of being a bad person..."

"You aren't a bad person." He rested his hand on my knee.

Silence rested between us once again. The wind began to blow ever so slightly. I lookedout at our surroundings and finally back at him. Kenny's remorsefulexpression spoke volumes. "I was crushed when I got your letter three years ago. You know that right?" He asked with a hesitant smile, "I even read it over and over, one hundred times, just to make sure I wasn't reading something wrong."

"It hurt me to write it." I said.

"It took me a longtime to get over the only girl that I ever loved."

I felt goosebumps prickle on my skin. I knew then that I had made a colossal error letting him go. All I wanted was for him to tell me that he wanted me, that he needed me, that he was still in love with me,

_Tell me that Kenny and I will be yours forever,_ I pleaded inwardly.

"Initially, I had a hardtime getting over you. But, I met someone..."

He smiled.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I felt a lump form in my throat. I swallowed hard. My eyes bulged as I did so.

"Her name is Bree."

I felt the wind leave me body. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I felt humiliated even though I had said absolutely nothing. "I'm so happy for you, Kenny. How long have you two been together?" I asked, hoping that the question didn't come off too forced and obvious.

"Seven months as of yesterday. It's just so ironic that I ran into you today. I came here to invite DeeDee to my wedding and now I see you again. This is perfect. Bree and I are getting married in two weeks, in New York."

I wanted to cry. In that moment I died a thousand deaths. This was the first time that I truly knew heartbreak.

"Kenny, you walk the side of Angels. No single man should have all your good fortune." I joked half heartedly, "Congratulations. She is really lucky to have you."

Kenny just looked at me momentarily. I held his gaze. He looked away and reached into his pocket.Then hepulled out a picture, "This is her."

I reached for his wallet and divined the photo for myself.

"God, she is so beautiful..." I said. She was. Bree looked like a fashion model. I envied her. I wanted to be the girl in his wallet.

"She still isn't as pretty as you though..." He remarked. The comment caught me completely off guard. I didn't know what to say then. I could tell he was a bit embarressed by it as well. So he quickly changed the subject.

"Will you come to my wedding? Now that you're back I have to have my best friend there--"

"I don't think I can, Kenny." I blurted out. I knew I couldn't. I was still in love with him. To see him with another woman would have killed me, figuratively and literally.

"Why not? This is an important time in my life. I need my best girl by my side."

"I am moving to Brazil in a few days. More than likely I will not be returning...ever."

I made my decision then and there. I had nothing to gain from being here anymore. The man I loved was marrying another woman. And, I was marked for death by any assassin that might want to collect Beatrix's trust fund. Leaving was the easiest thing to do now.

"Why so far away? Why won't you be coming back?"

Kenny's eyes pleaded for an answer.

"After what happened...What I did... there are bound to be others after me...I have to leave for my safety, and yours." I said. I slowly stood up from the park bench and walked over to Kenny. I kissed him gently upon the cheek, "I have to go Ken. I am so happy to see you, and I am happy to know that you are happy. I am going to be leaving in another couple of days. Anytime between now and then you can come visit me at my hotel. We can hang out and catch up." I said, "My name is Amilah Patel at the hotel."

My hotel was only a block away so I decided to walk the distance. I needed the fresh air now more than before.

As I walked off Kenny caught up behind me. I was about to leave the park when He took my arm from behind. He looked confused and a tad bit distraught.

"Nikki, Give me one reason why I shouldn't get married." He said.

Only one came to mind. _Because I still Love you! _

"I can't think of one, Ken. I just want you to be happy." I said, weakly.

I slowly stepped away from him. Kenny did not move. Neither of us broke eye contact until I crossed the street and entered the hotel. When I saw him walk off a profound wave of sadness swept me. I had lost him, for good this time.

Things really do change. That was the hardest lesson I had to learn.

* * *

The moment I entered my hotel room Istarted packing my things. I decided that I was going to leave sooner than later. I needed to get away and startover with a clean slate. I kept wondering whether or not I was taking the coward's way out. Just giving up on my life like this was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But, if I was going to have some normalcy I needed to try something different.

That night it rained, hard. The downpour came in sheets that beat upon my window sill like a snare drum. Normally rain was the perfect thing to induce sleep, however, I couldn't. I stayed awake and stared at the ceiling. All I could think about was Kenny. When I wrote that letter I thought I would never see him again. But, I underestimated myself; moreover, I underestimated my feelings for him. All I could think about was how lucky Bree was to have him. I turned over on my side and tried to close my eyes.

The rain continued to come down.

Then I heard a knock at my door. At first I thought it was the rain, but the heavy rap continued. I slowly got out of my bed and put my silk robe on over my night-gown.

I looked through the peep hole. I saw a very tall figure with his back turned to the door. At first I thought it was someone who might be there to take me out. My heart began to palpitate. He knocked again.

"Nikki, are you there?"

_Kenny?_

"Kenny?" I said.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" He asked.

I looked at my clock. It was two o'clock in the morning.

_What is he doing here at this hour?_

I slowly opened the door. He turned around. Kenny was soaking wet.

"Oh my god, what are you doing out this late, in all this rain?" He was dripping and his body was trembling.

"I couldn't sleep..." He said half heartedly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in." I urged. He walked in dripping water all over the fancy carpeting.

"Here, let me take your jacket. You want a towel or something?" I asked.

"Yes please." he responded.

"Look, they have some robes in the bathroom closets. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia or something."

I quickly retrieved a large beach towel for him. He dried his hair and face.Kenny handed mehis large overcoat. Beneath it all he wore was a white tank top, shorts, and his house slippers. His damp clothes clung to him like wet rags, and I could not help but stare at his muscular form. I quickly averted my gaze and handed him a bathrobe."You can goto my bathroom and take a warm shower if you like." I said, nervously.

He shook his head and voluntarily went in.

About twenty minutes later he walked back out and took a seat across from me on the plush white couch.

Kenny looked very troubled. He looked much like he did earlier that day. I was nervous as well.

"Kenny, what is the matter?" I asked, sitting downin thechairbefore him.

He looked at me for a second. Then he broke eye contact."I don't know.Just alot of things, y'know? I have so much going on for me...This new job...moving away To Virginia...The wedding...It's so much..." He shook his head sadly.

"You should be happy about that. Your life is going in such a positive direction..."

"Yeah I know, but just alot of things seem so wrong now...Bree is driving me crazy about the wedding..All the guests, the invitations, the suits, the dresses...All that shit that I don't care about. Did you know that she wants her French poodle, Fefe, to be the ring bearer? " He laughed slightly.

I could tell he was frustrated, so I just let him talk.

"I don't know. Maybe I am not cut out for all of this? Things seem like they are happening so fast. Maybe I should just call it off, atleast for a few more months to see how I really feel about the situation, about Bree..."

Then I interrupted...

"Kenny, you are just having cold feet. That is a normal reaction. Marraige is a huge step. You are about to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love--"

"What if I'm not about to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I am about to make a huge mistake? What if the woman I am about to walk down the aisle with is just a place holder?What if the woman that I truly love is not with me, then what? Am I supposed to just settle for a life of mediocrity? Am I just supposed to go along just because everyone thinks we ought to be together? Everyone looks at me and Bree like we're this perfect couple...She's the cheerleader and I'm the jock, and viola a Happy marraige? I just think it's all so bogus...If I get married to her I could be stuck for the rest of my life." I could hear a tinge of resentment in his voice.

"Kenny, calm down. I know you don't mean that."

Kenny stood up and began pacing, like he always did whenever he was upset and confused. I knew he was having doubts, serious doubts...

"When you wrote me that letter I was anihilated, Nikki. I didn't think I would ever get over you. I didn't think I could ever move on. Then, I went to college and met Bree. I thought she was the best thing that ever happened to me...But when I saw you again... today..." His voice started to crack, as he continued to pace, "I realized that you were just out of sight...Not out of my heart..."

I got nervous and tensed up, "Kenny...don't. Don't do this--"

"Don't do what? Say that I love You? Well I do Nikki!" He exclaimed. Kenny stopped pacing as his eyes locked with mine. His stare bored intome like a laser beam. I felt like he could see right through me, right through to the burning desire I held for him," I am still in love with you. I have been in love with you since I was a little boy. That never changed and it probably never will." He said, as he walked towards me.

He gently took my hands into his.

Tears began to dribble down my cheek. I had wanted so badly for him to say it, because I still loved him too. But I did not want to be the other woman in his life. I did not want to hurt Bree. I had hurt enough people, and I was tired of hurting.

"When I saw you on the train I knew that I wasn't over you, Nikkia. All I ever wanted was you. And I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what if we never made this work." He pulled me out of my chair and closer to him. I wanted to back away but my body wouldn't budge. For the first time I felt completely out of control, "Tell me you don't feel the same way? Tell me you don't love me either. If you can look me in the eye and say it--"

"Kenny...stop..." The tears fell unbidden. I couldn't tell him that I didn't love him, because I did, "Don't make me...I can't--" I whispered.

"Make you what? All I want is an answer, Nikki. I just need to know. It was you who broke it off with me. I just need to know if Bree can love me better than you could. I can't spend the rest of my life thinking about being with you--"

"Kenny...I do. I do love you." I whispered.

For a moment we just looked at each other. My heart was beating so fast. I felt myself become warm. Kenny pulled me into his space. I wanted to push away, but I couldn't. He was steel and I was a magnet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. That is when he kissed me, passionately. I began to melt. I could no longer hold back. The emotion within me came unbridled. It all felt so right, as wrong as I knew it was. Lust and love fused together to create a cataclysmic explosion. I had never been intimate with a man before. But all I wanted was for Kenny to be the one. We continued to kiss until somehow, we made it back to my bedroom.

Kenny removed my gown and I his robe. I felt the warmth of his body against mine.I held onto him as if I were drowning and hewere my life preserver. The way Kenny touched me made every inch of my body quiver. He was so gentle, yet so strong. Kenny made love to me with gentle awe and wonder. He explored every inch of my body and I returned the favor. The way he touched me, kissed me, and caressed my form let me know that his love was real. I never knew that I could inspire such passionate emotions in another human being, but in those earth shattering moments I knew Kenny's love was real.

He was not alone in his feelings. I gave my love to him freely and completely. I became passion personified. I had never experienced such pure and utter satisfaction. I was flying and I didn't want to come down. I begged him not to stop, but whenhe finally did I cuddled close to him and lie in his arms, the way we used to when we were kids.

For the next three days, and three nights, Kenny and I stayed in my room, making love every single chance we got. After we finished expressing our love we would order room service. When dinner was over we would make love again. Sometimes we even laughed about the fact that we were doing "it." When we weren't being physical we would lie togetherand talk. He would tickle me and I would tickle him. It was all so romantic. It may sound corny and cliche but I loved loving Kenny. I did not realize that I had so much love inside of me.If the world had exploded during those moments I would have died a happy girl. Inbetween sex and food Kenny and I would stay in bed and watch basketball and football games, wrapped in each other's arms. "I am really getting used to this, Nikki." He would say. That comment always made me smile, and we would end up having more love sessions during halftime.

During those three days we never mentioned anything that was going on in our lives. We were suspended within our own fantasy world, and neither of us wanted to leave.

However, it all changed on our last night alone.One eveningI overheard him talking on the phone, to Bree. He was consoling her, and telling her that everything was fine. The part that grabbed me is when he said he had important news to share with her. I knew that he was refering to me. I felt true joy within. If Kenny wanted to be with me I would go with him, anywhere.

When I awakened the morning of the fourth--and last--day I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt truly happy for the first time in awhile. I was madly in love, and that someone loved me back, no strings attached. I slowly tiptoed into the bedroom to find Kenny still sound asleep. I stood in the doorway and watched him. _What a wonderful man. _

As I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair reality began to set in. I don't know why, but I felt an overwhelming need to be completely rational. I'm usually always rational, but in this situation I wanted to think about someone else's needs rather than my own. The tender moments that Kenny and I shared would go down in my diary as the best three days of my life. However, they were not enough to base a true, long standing, relationship upon.

As I watched him sleep I thought of my life in comparison to his. I thought of his fiance, Bree, and how hurt she would be by this. I was sick and tired of hurting other people, including myself. My momentary bliss came to an abrupt halt. The fantasy had faded. I was not going to let him leave her for me. I loved Kenny with all of my heart, but I would not have him like this. I refused to take him from his life. His life was stable and filled with great achievement. How fair would it be to him to live with a wanted woman? If I ran he would have to as well. If I changed my identity he would as well.I kept weighing all of the intangibles. What if we had children? What if my past caught up to me and my own child had to watch me die, further perpetuating the revenge scenario that I found myself trapped in?

As I watched him sleep, loving every moment of our time together, my heart broke. I would have to turn him away, again. God knows that I did not want to, not after everything we had shared.

I decided to order some breakfast and discuss it with him when he woke up.

As I set the table Kenny walked out of the bedroom with a huge grin on his face. He walked over and kissed me gently on the lips, "Hmm, this smells good. God knows we worked up an appetite." He teased.

I smiled at him, "Scrambled eggs, bacon, a bagel, and some O.J." I began to set his plate and the napkin in his lap. Since I was not going to be his wife I decided to pretend, if only for a moment...

We both sat down and ate. I didn't utter a word as Kenny jabbered on and on about things that we were going to do now that we were officially back together.

He suddenly looked thoughtful, "You know what? I am going to spare Bree the trip down here. I'm going to call her up and tell her it is off. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to be with my Nikki..." His face lit up when he said that.

I dropped my eyes to the floor and let out a sigh.

"Kenny, I don't think you should stop seeing Bree..." I said outright.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning forward. He was thoroughly confused by what I was saying, "Look, if you think I just intend on having you on the side you can rest assured that isn't true...You know me better than that, Nikkia."

"I know it isn't that Kenny. I just don't want you to throw your life away, not on account of me--"

"No. Nikki, we are not doing this again. I know what I want. This is my decision this time." He said sternly.

"Don't say that, Kenny. I know how we feel about each other, but right now my life is so very complicated...And it may be that way for awhile."

"What's up Nikki? Did you just magically forget our three days together? All of the I love you's?" He put his fork down and looked me in the eye, "You do love me, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you more the air I breathe..."

"So, why are you trying to back out of being with me? Look baby, we can work this out. I know we can--"

"Do you remember what my letter said?" I interrupted, "Kenny, your life is stable. You have gained and accomplished so much. I don't want you to throw that away because of me--"

"Don't start this Nikki...don't do this to me again." Kenny started shaking his head, "For three fuckin years I worried about you. For three years I had to pretend, and lie to myself, that I didn't love you anymore. Now, when we finally have the oppurtunity to be together you wanna crush it? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I love you, that is what's wrong with me!" I yelled. Silence came between us, "Kenny, I killed people. What I did wasn't a Hollywood film script. It was real. No credits are going to roll to showcase the end of the film. My life--OUR lives--are in jeopardy if we stay together. Right now I have to leave or else someone may kill me too, don't you understand that? I am a wanted woman. I can't have a normal life anymore. I have to watch my back constantly. Even if that entails moving to a different country on a dime I have to do it..." I stood up from my chair and sat in the one beside my love. I gently caressed his neck and tried to make him understand.

"The three days that I spent with you were the most beautiful ones that I will probably ever have. My entire outlook on life was bleak, and I didn't think I would find any measure of peace. That was until you came along. Three days ago I knew I loved you, and I still do now. Kenny, if you had asked me I would have gone with you to Siberia. I wouldn't have cared what anyone said or thought. But, when I was finally able to hold you in my arms I knew that I loved you, truly. So much so that it hurt me to even think about you being hurt. I kept thinking about all of the what ifs and possibilities. What if, god forbid, we had a child and oneday someone who wanted to get back at me--" I cupped my hand over my mouth as the tears fell from my eyes. Kenny gently touched my hand, "So much has changed...so much pain...so much loss. I would die if I ever lost you. Kenny, I am mature enough to realize that love isn't selfish. Any woman would cling to you, but because I care for you I want what's best. I hope you can understand?"

I finally regained my composure and looked up at him. The look on his face was so thoughtful and placid. We both stared at each other momentarily...

"Bree cooks me bacon and eggs in the morning too, sometimes..." he mused.

I smiled at him, "See, she knows you just as well as I do."

Kenny stood up from his chair, "Well, I guess I better get back to my hotel room and call her. I have to makeup a really good lie now." He smiled nervously.

Kenny and I finished up our breakfast. Before he got dressed and prepared to leave.

"I guess this is the end of the line for the two of us?" He said, his voice was trembling.Kenny looked like a little boy that had lost his best friend. One half of that equation was true.

I swallowed hard as I let the tears flow.

"We'll always have New York..." I said.

Kenny wrapped his arms around me and hugged tight. I reciprocated his gesture. I don't know how long we stood there, but the two of us knew that it would probably be the last time.

"I love you Nikki Bell." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

We finally seperated and slowly parted ways. A long morose moment enraptured us. When Kenny finally boarded the elevator the hands of time began to tick once more. Iremained in the doorway for several minutes, staring into oblivion. Everything was done. There was nothing left for me in the city that I had called home for ten years.

I packed my things and checked out of the Four Seasons Hotel.

I caught a flight to Rio De Jeniro that evening...

* * *

I remained in Rio De Jeniro for the next five years. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I broke all contact with Aunt DeeDee, Kenny, and everyone else that had anything to do with my previous life as Nikkia Bell. I managed to find Elle Driver's old Mansion and claimed it under the name, Carmilla DaCosta. Since I spoke fluent portrguese I blended end perfectly with the native Brazillians. With my American money I was able to live in a posh well to do area in Rio. My mansion was just off the coast, and I had a wonderful view of the ocean. I got a job working as an English Teacher. Although Nikki Bell had never gone to college, Carmilla DaCosta was a licensed teacher with a degree from Princeton University. My pay was wonderful and I loved working with the kids that I taught.

Brazillian people are perhaps the most beautiful in the entire world. Whether theyare black, white, indian, or Mestizo, there is something about them that exudes a natural sensuality and zest for life. There was not the same level of greed and narcissism that I had dealt with and experienced in my homeland. Here, everyone was bound by culture and values, not reality television and McDonalds. Upon moving to Brazil I felt like a new woman. I had shucked away my old life like a dried corn husk.

From all appearances everything seemed to be going well, and I was happy.

But that was not to last...

One night, while I was sleeping, I heard a creaking sound downstairs. My house did creek on occasion but this one sounded peculiar. I slowly got out of bed, dressed only in my gown and undergarments, and peeped out of my door. I gasped when I divined a shadowy figure skulking up my stairs. All I could see was his outline. When the door opened he stopped dead in his tracks, and then dissappeared.

I quickly ran to my nightstand and turned off the lamplight. I opened it up and retrieved the only weapon I could find, a box cutter.

_Oh god, my sword is downstairs._ I thought.

I had to think quickly. He ran when he saw me, and I didn't hear anyone exiting the house. The figure was here to take my life, that much was for certain. I ejected the box cutter and slowly peeped out of the doorway again. The house was completely dark. And for the first time it's sheer enormity was a drawback, _He could be hiding anywhere. _A light sheen of perspiration enveloped my skin as I went to secure the second floor of my house. Istepped lightly, andpaused every few seconds. I needed to hear whether or not he or she was still in my mansion.

I slowly crept down the stairs, making my way to the lightswitch at the bottom. I flicked it on and suddenly the entire first floor was illuminated. I hid the box cutter behind my back. I looked over at my book shelf and, just as I suspected, my Katana blade was missing. I got nervous but I had to keep my composure. Then I went for my telephone. But I knew better. The minute I picked up the reciever...

_The lines have been cut._

I was about to go back upstairs when I looked in the mirror in front of me. My body went rigid. In my closet stood a figure clad only in black, save for his eyes. I saw him and he knew it.

I turned and hurled the box cutter at him. He screamed when it slammed full tilt into his thigh. The assassin came out of the closet with my Honzo sword clasped in his clutches. I ducked the first swing, and did a backwards summersault to get away from him. I picked up a huge porcelain vase' and hurled it at him! The vase' struck him in the head, but that was not enough to stop him. He tried to stab me with a diagnol slashed, but I lept over the blade and gave him a powerful jump kick to the face. He fell into a wall and dropped the sword. I dove for my katana, but he grabbed me by the hair and wrapped his muscular arm around my throat. I started gasping and choking. My neck felt like it was caught in an iron mannacle. I tried towiggle free, but he was like stone. He wouldn't break.

That is when I gave him one hard elbow to the kidney that sent him recoiling. I turned around and struck him with an open palm across the nose. I heard it break. He ran and tackled me with a head butt to my stomach. It literally knocked the wind outta me. I clasped my hands together and bashed him in the back. Then he tried to push me up against the wall, but that attempt failed. I pushed off the wall and turned his momentum against him, sending him crashing into my 50 inch screen television. He tried to hit me but I grabbed his arm and snapped it in two. This illicited a scream. I ran to get my Honzo sword and by then he was up again. Too bad for him. The moment he stood up I made a clean swipe. His head was instantely liberated from his body.

The body flailed for a moment and died.

I walked over to the decapitated head and pulled the mask off. It was no one that I knew. Just a nameless faceless assassin. However, It meant everything to me. They knew where I was.

_I'm not safe. _

The words echoed themselves over and over again.

Where there was one there would be more, that was a given.

While I was thinking about what I would do next I heard a beeping sound, like a stop watch.

I walked over to the fallen corpse and held up his wrist. His watch was going off, and it looked like it was on a timer.

The timer appeared to be counting down, "Oh shit..." I said. I had a feeling that when the clock hit zero the results wouldn't be nice.

I grabbed my sword and ran out of the house.

And, literally, seconds later I heard a loud blast. My entire mansion exploded! I was thrown forward by themight of thefallout and went careening into the dirt. I couldn't believe it. Had I stayed in there a second longer I would have died.

As I watched my home burn to a cinder I knew that Carmilla DaCosta died inside. It was one more identity that I had to give up to ensure my own protection. But, I was tired of running. I was tired of being afraid. A hard decision had to be made...

* * *

I stayed staked out on the rooftop almost the entire day before I got the call from my employer, Cutlass. I removed the rifle from my briefcase and slowly pieced it together. I put the bullets in and set the gun upon its perch.

Today was my first official assignment.

Two years had passed since my home in Brazil had been blown to smithereens. I flew back to America as fast as I could, hoping that Aunt DeeDee could give me some advice on what I should do next. But when I got home Aunt DeeDee was dead. She was shot dead by an unknown assailant. Why would someone kill a cripple? No one knew. I did, however. It was because of me.

I visited her gravesite everyday for a week. I didn't let on about my presence to anyone. Knowing me had endedAunt DeeDee'slife.It was the first time I truly regretted murdering Beatrix. Even from the grave she was lashing out against me, tormenting me. She would never leave me alone. Beatrix Kiddo was a revenge driven demon from hell.

So I did the only thing Icould.I made a pact with the devil himself. I called Cutlass, and offered him my services. He gladly accepted.

I trained with him for an entire year at his beautiful compound in Capecod. Cutlass taught me even more than Elle. His home was like a school for young assassins, and the only subject we needed to know was human anatomy. We learned the human body and everymethod imaginable to kill it.

I tried to rationalize what I was doing, of course. Cutlass and his operatives were now government sanctioned CIA operatives. I believed that by working as a black ops CIAagent I was somehow doing my country a great service. But the only reason I was here was because this was all I knew how to do. All of my life had been spent preparing for this 'job.' I no longer had anyone, and on my own I was a target. Now, I was declared legally dead and had a roof, a huge salary, and protection. I hated it, but I had run out of options.

I had become the very thing that I hated.

"Mongoose, do you copy me?" said Cutlass over my earpiece.

I placed my finger on the trigger and my eye to the scope.

"Loud and clear, DarkPanther...Over." I said quietly.

"Attagirl.."He replied.

I could just see his smug smile through the audio. Another Bell girl was in his clutches. I no longer cared. Most of the targets we were dealing with were scum of the Earth anyway. Just remembering that little detail made it easier for me.

My target was a multibillionaire who had earned the bulk of his fortune from trading secrets to enemy terrorist groups from: Korea, Iraq, China, and Afghanistan. He had gone undiscovered for the past four years and amassed nearly half the world's money, all for himself.

Thankfully, he was a filthy capitalist pig. I would probably walk away from this with no guilt on my conscience.

The roof I sat atop was located across the way from The newly famous Baxter Convention Center, where celebrities and political figures gathered to kiss each other's asses and hand out awards. Only the very rich and very powerful hobb knobbed here. Why Cutlass sent me on this particularmission I did not know. This was particularly important, and if I failed he said that the CIA would kill me for real.

I breathed in slowly, and exhaled even slower.

The convention was about to end and thedoormen opened the beautiful glass double doors.

"Alright Mongoose, your target should be making his appearance in 0.5 seconds."

Almost instantly did people begin to walk out of the door. I saw three men joined arm in arm with their wives, apparently.

I pressed my eye to the scope as beads of sweat started to trickle down my brow, "Which one is it?" My heart was beating rapidly.

"The one in the middle, with the woman in the red dress."

I aimed the gun. I peered through the scope. I gasped, "No..." I whispered in stunned disbelief. I recognized the face.

It was Kenny.

"Do you have him? Do you have a shot?"

I started trembling, my grip became unsteady. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate.

"Mongoose, do you have a shot?" Cutlass demanded.

Tears started to fall. I welcomed them, because atleast I knew I still had compassion in my heart, "I-I c-can't do it..."

"What do you mean you can't? You have the shot, take it!" He ordered.

As I peered through the scope all I could see was that beautiful smile. All of the memories came rushing back. The time that Kenny and I spent together as children; Our death defying weekend in Tokyo, and our three days together in New York. As he walked down the stairs, with his beautiful wife, Bree, I could not find it in my heart to do it. He could have slaughtered a litter of kittens with an uzi, I didn't care. It was Kenny and no matter what I loved him.

Kenny and Bree began to advance towards their limo when they were stopped by a reporter.

"Nikkia, take the goddamn shot or so help me god I will kill you myself!"

I hesitated. I knew that they were going to get into the car at any second. Sweat poured down my face. I began to breathe in and out.

_Jesus, why? I can't do this..._

"God forgive me..." I sobbed. I gently placed my finger on the trigger, "Bye baby..."

I squeezed it. Kenny's head immediatelysnapped back as the bullet struck him. He toppled to the ground, dead. Pandemonium ensued as everyone in the immediate area ducked for cover. I hesitated for a moment, just so I could see, if by some freek accident, I had missed the shot. I hadn't. Bree lie over Kenny's fallen form weeping. But I did even moreso.

I broke the gun down and placed it in the briefcase. I fled to the next rendezvous point. As I ran I thought about taking the gun and killing myself. The very thought of living in a world without my Kenny was almost too much to bear. I didn't care what crimes he had commited against the country, all I knew was that he loved me. And now he was gone.

I killed Kenny.

* * *

"Why did you make me do it, why?!" I screamed as I grabbed Cutlass by the lapels of his shirt.

He slowly took my hands away and tried to calm me down.

"I had to break you, Nikki. It's protocol sweetie. They,The CIA,want to know whether or not their operatives are going to do what is best for this country, personal feelings be damned." He said, "That is business as usual for all of us. I break all my operatives before I hire them permanently."

I jerked my hands away and sat down in front of him. My eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying I had done, "You knew how special he was to me. You knew--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever," Cutlass said, condescendingly. Cutlass pulled out a file from his desk. He started reading from it, "Kentaro Taneyoshi Lloyd was not the innocent victim that you might want to believe he is, babygirl. This man is responsible for passing along some of our most valuable intel to arms dealers, hackers, and earning most of his money from trading secrets-and funding-to terrorists. This ain't about some fuckin crush that you had on your childhood best friend. Nikkia, you just did this country a favor by taking out the trash..."

I just sat and looked at him for a moment.

"Why couldn't you have had someone else do it?"

Cutlass took out a cigar and placed it between his lips, "Babygirl, you might be called on to shoot thePope one day. Would you not take the job just because you are Catholic? When you are assigned a mission you take it, no ifs, ands, or buts. My point is this, and listen to me clearly. Lloyd was going to die anyway. Just incase you let him go I had another man on him. Whether you shot him or not he was still dead, case closed. I just needed to know whether or not you had the balls. I wanted to know if the latest generation of Bell girls still had it..."

"You repulse me." I whispered.

Cutlass lit his cigar and laughed, "Yeah, but you're working for me now, honey. So stop acting like you are so goddamn high and mighty...Besides..." Cutlass stood up from his chair and went over to his desk. He sat a huge briefcase in front of me. He popped it open, "You shouldn't be too sad...You are ten million dollars richer. Just think, the other guy might have had this money."

I didn't say a word. I couldn't by then. I just stared at the money.

Cutlass leered at me momentarily, "Look, I'm real sorry about what happened to DeeDee, and what you had to do to your boy. But face it, you are what you are right now...So you might as well accept it. You have the potential to be the best there is, and I will do you right if you do me right, understand?" He gently lifted my chin with his index finger so that we made direct eye contact, "Nikki, people like us are doing the world a service. There is trash out there. It has to be taken out Someone has to do it. Why not you? You have all that talent and you would rather waste your time being a fuckin school teacher? Naw, I don't believe it. Like I told you before, "The Game" is in your blood babygirl. And let's face it, you don't have too many choices now. This is a lifetime gig. If you fuck up here the CIA will dispose of you nice and quick. If you leave, well those other head hunters will keep tryin to take you out.You stay with me and I can make it real good for you. So, what do you say?"

"W-were you ever "broken?" I asked.

"No..." He said, "You can't break what's already broke. I grew up a gang banger. All I know is death."

I wasn't surprised in the least. I closed the briefcase and grabbed the handle. I stood up from my chair, "When is my next assignment?"

Cutlass smiled, "I think you should take a little time off. I have a nice place set up for you in Paris, France. I should have the information for you within the next three weeks...Now, why don't you go and rest that pretty little head of yours...I'm proud of you girl." He said, "I swear, you Bell girls are the best there is at what we do." Cutlass smiled and waved good bye.

I turned around and walked out of his office. I headed to my quarters amidst the hustle and bustle of all the operatives inside the compound. I could tell that many of them revered me. Most of them had heard of my exploits. But, I didn't care. None of it mattered anymore.

I opened the door to my quarters and just as quickly slammed it shut. I dropped the money filled briefcase to the floor and plopped down on my bed. I hated what my life had become, and it seemed like I had no control, whatsoever. I felt like a puppet being controlled by some malicious force in the universe.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. When I killed Billy Cade and Valentine Jordan it had been in self defense. When I killed BB, Bobby, Patrick, and Beatrix, it had been for revenge and retribution. But with each death a small piece of me was chipped away. When Kenny died the piece of me that was filled with love and compassion died with him. I was a broken warrior now. I didn't know if I would ever be the same again.

I clicked off my lights and closed my eyes. I vividly recalled my Three days in New York. A smile alighted upon my lips as my eyes began to water...I savoredthose feelings. I imagined my mother's beautiful face, and Aunt DeeDee combing my hair. I clung to those images for dear life. One day I would find my way out of this dark cesspool that I had fallen into. I needed to retain as much of my hummanity that I could. It would not always be this way.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tommorrow, I was officially an employee for the CIA black ops assassination program.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not exactly the fairytale ending, was it? Well, I started to go with that but it would have been to cliche and predictable. I wrestled with myself about having it end on such a somber note.Infact I even wrote an alternate ending, simply because it hurt me to kill off Kenny and Aunt DeeDee. However, what I wanted to showcase in this story was the phrase, "Crime doesn't pay." In the end we have to suffer the consequences for our choices, good and bad. Yes, Nikki got her revenge but at a very high price...herself. So, that was officially the end, and I hope none of Kenny's fans are too upset. 

Now to answer questions...

**Kill Bill Rocks:** Thanks for reviewing...but...uhm...BB got killed in chapter 16.

**Joe England:** Thank you for the very insightful review. Infact reading it helped me alot with this chapter. As you can see I incorporated alot of your ideas into it. However, I wanted Nikki's lack of remorse for Beatrix to stand pat. She truly is glad that she killed her, but ultimately she paid a price for doing so. Anyway, thanks for the valuable crit.

**To Everyone Else who has supported my story:** Thank You tremendously. I had a blast!

So, until the next one(which probably won't be Kill Bill. The muse has left me on this one.)...Hope to read your's!


End file.
